A Charming Young Man
by Raxychaz
Summary: Strangely enough, things happen in life that are out of our control. That being said if you can spin the situation into your favour you can survive a long time in just about any situation. This may sometimes lead you down the right path, or lead you into an alleyway and being relieved of your major organs. But hey, life is all about the journey. SI
1. Chapter 1

**I've done it again, no I won't stop, no you can't stop me.**

 **This idea wouldn't leave me alone today so I wrote it out. Forgive me for being weak but I've watched the subbed and dubbed anime adaptation, I've read the whole fucking Manga, and I** _ **still**_ **hate a good portion of this fucking stuff.**

 **That being said, I find it so oddly charming I can't bash it. So enjoy, enjoy my shameless fucking self insert.**

 **Start.**

Tired dark green eyes stared down, unfocused, at a book clasped in fair skinned hands.

These eyes trailed the words on the pages but didn't really take them in, the eyes trailed to the other hand, a cup of coffee therein seeming all the more interesting.

A young man sipped at his drink, awaiting the bus that would take him away, he set his handheld items down for a moment and stretched out, his freckled nose wrinkling as the warm Australian sun hit his trouser-clad legs, what he wouldn't give to just roll them up.

This young man was named Zachary Waller. He was called Zac as he was of six children and a Zac is a sixpence (six pence).

The reason he was currently sat at a bus stop in a green blazer of all things was because he was about to enter a new high school, though it was much farther away than he'd of liked he wanted to challenge himself by taking a huge step out of his comfort zone.

His parents were initially weary of the sudden pamflet put into their mailbox but decided to allow the huge change as it would be good for their son.

So there he sat, one leg crossed over the other, a duffel bag of clothes and belongings on one side, and a satchel for school stuff on the other.

He - thankfully - didn't have to wait long before the bus rolled up, now Zac was a sort of 'take it as it comes' kind of fellow but what he didn't expect was for the bus driver to not only have glowing yellow eyes, but a perpetual shadow over them from his hat.

Like a proper, no features shall be shown, shadow.

Quite odd.

"You Waller?" asked the man, in an accent Zachary couldn't quite pin down.

"I am indeed." Answered the young man with a nod, picking up his belongings and making his way onto the bus.

"Take a seat, we've got a another stop to make." Ordered the driver.

Zac did as he was told, sliding into a seat about halfway up the bus itself and staring out the window, familiar scenery begun to slowly mill past as the bus picked up speed, but what made him blink in surprise was the fact that suddenly he was in some technicolour hellscape of shapes and sounds that he couldn't exactly comprehend.

His stomach did flips before suddenly they stopped, in a completely unfamiliar setting - outside it being a suburban area - with people that all looked…

Why was he suddenly surrounded by asians?

The driver spoke to someone as a new voice answered him, a young man around his own age got onto the bus, short brown hair, brown eyes and perfectly average skin tone.

He was the epitome of normal dude.

Shame about how abnormal Zac's day suddenly got or he'd introduce himself.

Instead the blond decided it was time to freak the fuck out and shut down completely, ignoring everything else until they reached a tunnel, once more he was thrust into the nightmarish colour soaked hell that was the magic school bus highway.

Rapidly the previous location was swapped for another, this being some kind of deadwood.

And if you'll look to our left you'll see a fabulous blood sea!

Sweet mother of god what had he done.

Zac got up at the command of the driver and got off, his eyes unfocused as all he could feel was the acidic fire in his stomach and the hammering of his heart.

"What is this!?" Screamed the other boy, that seemed to snap the Australian out of it somewhat, though there was a distinct accent to his speech he was incredibly fluent in English.

"I thought you'd know…" Admitted the blond getting a shake of the head from the other youth, "Marvelous."

"Nothing else for it." Zac told himself, "Just gotta get through this and then to the dorm, once I get to the dorm I can freak out."

"I'll freak out for both of us." Said the other boy with a nervous look.

"I'm Zachary, by the way. Sorry about ignoring you on the bus the whole… whatever that was, kinda unsettled me."

"Tsukune Aono." Greeted the other boy, accepting the offered hand and the gesture to go on down the path.

"So what brings you to the school?" Zac questioned, trying to calm his apocalyptic heart rate with idle conversation.

"Ahh well, sadly I failed to get into many other schools… and apparently my father encountered a man who had a pamphlet for the school so… here I am. What about yourself?" Tsukune asked, already calming somehow.

"Ah well, I got a pamphlet in the mail funnily enough." Admitted the young blond with a smile, "Stranger things have happened but I feel like it might have been sent to the wrong house."

"I get the feeling it was." Tsukune chuckled, drawing one out of his new acquaintance as well.

"Thanks for helping me calm down, man." Zac said with another smile, "You're an alright guy."

"Ah, I am just a normal person." Tsukune admitted, waving off the praise.

"Nah, I reckon you're pretty cool." Rebuked the Australian, "And I would know, I'm pretty cool." With a wink and a finger gun the youth laughed uproariously, Tsukune chuckled at the strangeness of his new friend.

"So I'd say we're in this together, you with me?" Zac offered a hand to the shorter male, being 183cm tall himself.

"I'm with you." Tsukune accepted the offer with a wide smile, elated that he made a friend and school hadn't even started yet.

 _Ring-Ring!_

"Watch out!" Called a voice, Tsukune felt himself being pulled back as a blur of pink shot past him and his new friend.

Zac placed a hand on his heart and sighed deeply, "Jeezus, I don't think I can take anymore surprises today." The young man said holding up his hands, both of them shaking violently. "Fuck me dead."

"Do you think we should check on that person?" Tsukune asked, concerned.

"Nah, if they're riding a bike around the woods they know what they're getting into." Zac dismissed with a shake of the head, "C'mon, let's get out stuff into the dorms before we worry about other people."

"That's a good idea." Acquiesced the brown haired boy.

 **A Short While Later**

"Do these people smell weird to you?" Zac questioned with a quirked brow, having dumped his belongings in his assigned room and re-joined Tsukune outside, the two of them walking towards the assembly hall for their first year introduction.

"Not really..? Why what's so odd?" Tsukune asked with a puzzled expression.

Zac's nose wrinkled as he tried to explain it, "It's just like… off, ya know? It's hard to put it into words but… I've been in crowds before - obviously - so I get the general scent of human people and it just sort of sits in the background of the environment, but here… it's like every person has this really distinctive smell."

"That _is_ strange, you know now that you mention it I think I notice." Tsukune admitted, as they passed a group of girls.

"Right? It's super weird." Zac affirmed with a mixture of concern and confusion on his face, "I feel so lost. At first I thought it was just because this is a new place but, like no one here seems to notice it."

"Maybe we'll find out after the ceremony?" Tsukune offered, his own worry starting to bleed into his expression.

"I'm usually so much more composed… sorry that I kinda dumped all my stress into your lap, dude." Zac frowned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't apologize, I'm just as lost." Affirmed the young japanese boy.

They were corralled into a hall, the principal, some dude in a robe with prayer beads, gave some big speech about working together, how everyone was supposed to strive for the best, and that no monster should reveal themselves unless they wished to be punished.

"What a weird joke…" Zac mumbled quietly, looking at his asian friend who looked equally as lost.

They were directed to their homeroom to start their days off and get acquainted with everything. Blessedly both of them were together so chose to sit up the back in the corner of the room, Tsukune took the window and Zac took the seat directly to its' left.

"Shh!" Chided a voice as the teacher came in, a woman with short sandy blonde hair, her eyes were… closed for some reason behind her red glasses.

"Welcome students, to Yokai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome-sensei. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to teaching you this year." Started off the woman, Zac relaxed slightly almost an immediate liking to the woman as she seemed quite relaxed, something he could appreciate.

"Now as you know Yokai Academy was built on the idea of monsters assimilating into human society, so to engender that idea we ask that no student reveals their true monstrous nature unless under duress." Informed the woman, smiling brightly.

As she said that cat ears popped up on her head and a tail wagged behind her.

Tsukune and Zac immediately felt very cold.

"Yo teacher, can't we just eat humans and save ourselves the trouble?" Questioned one student, taller than most of his peers and had a slightly thuggish demeanour, his brown hair was slicked back and his pupils were small and beady.

"No-no." Nekonome-sensei chided, "Humans are much more numerous than monsters, so we much blend in with them to make sure we do not reveal ourselves."

"What would happen if a human somehow got here, Sensei?" Zac questioned, trying to be as calm as possible, which was basically just appearing apathetic.

"They would be executed immediately." She answered, the same smile on her face.

Zac felt like he'd been punched in the gut, "Isn't that counter-productive?"

"How so?" The same student asked, turning in his seat to address the the blond, "What's the deal with a human dying?"

"Well if we're here to learn to coexist it just seems like a bad idea to execute the very people we're trying to fit in with, yeah? Like, doesn't that just reduce our exposure… I dunno about you guys but I've spent most of my life around humans so I'm pretty desensitised to them, but there's gotta be at least a few here with more conservative parents, or views, that have… like at least false information on humans." Zac offered, not once wavering from the gaze of the beast beneath the human appearance.

"You got a good point." Admitted the delinquent looking boy, "Waddaya say to that teach?"

"Rules are rules, and that's how they'll stay. Unfortunately." Informed the teacher with a solemn but serious look on her face.

"Sorry 'bout it pal." The student said with a shrug, a small smirk on his face, "Hands are tied."

Zac chuckled despite himself, "Aww shucks, and here I thought we'd get somewhere… I'm Zac by the way." The youth offered a short wave to his fellow teen.

The student smirked once more, nodding towards the blond, "Saizou. Good to meet'ya."

"Likewise." Admitted the Australian.

"It's wonderful to see my students getting along." Nekonome-sensei said with a happy smile, her animalistic features popping away, though as she went to speak further the door opened.

"She has pink hair." Zac's mouth ran before his brain could catch up.

And indeed she did, bright pink hair, alabaster skin, radiant green eyes and with the curves of a woman in her early twenties, this young lady was surely going to be beating them off with a stick.

"She's beautiful!"

"Marry me!"

"My heart, it aches!"

Zac looked around, confused, "Gods be good, you'd think they'd not seen a woman before."

"Well she is super hot." Saizou said, somehow now at Zac's side, apparently having swapped with the student their previously.

"Yeah but so are a lot of people." Zac countered with a flippant expression, waving the young man off.

"Heh, what not a fan of chicks?" Saizou prodded with a grin.

Zac shrugged, "I like women, and men that look like women. I just think drooling over someone isn't the best way to get them to notice you."

Saizou paused, as did Tsukune, both looking at the Austrlian, "What?"

"'Women and men that look like women?' Care to explain?" The slick haired teen questioned, puzzled.

"Alright, so think about it. Nowadays there's all kinds of crazy shit goin' on in the human world. There are women claiming to be men, men wanting to be women so on and so forth. As far as I and my libido are concerned, if I can be convinced I'm good." Zac idly noticed that some of the attention was taken off the pink haired girl and now onto the louder-than-intended conversation about his sexuality.

"Yeah but what about the dick?" Saizou pointed out, now quite interested.

"That can be ignored pretty easily, to be honest." Zac said with a shrug, "I mean I've got one, and I'm a top so I only give and do not receive." The Australian shook his head at the mention of being the bitch, "I dunno, I guess it just really isn't a huge issue to me."

Saizou seemed to mull the idea over, Tsukune already having shrugged it off, "I suppose that's fair." Admitted the Ogre with a small frown of thought, "So what, you look at a lot of trap stuff?"

"Yo, straight up, traps tho!?" Zac slammed his hands onto the desk before shooting up and planting his foot on it, "There ain't nothin' better than that Felix Argyle-Hideri Kanazaki-Astolfo boy ass! It is top tier!"

The fervour with which that statement was said made everyone in the room blink owlishly.

Saizou fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard, several of the other boys in the class paled at the sight of him whilst the girls all shot him dirty looks and muttered 'pervert'.

The teacher facepalmed at having her first lesson torn away from her by the libido of a young man.

 **After Homeroom**

The lunch bell had chimed and they were dismissed, Saizou clapped Zac on the shoulder, "I'll see ya around, I'm gonna go scope out the babes."

"Later my dude." Offering his fellow teen a short salute, Zac swung in his seat to see the sheepish Tsukune.

"That was really well handled." Admitted the brown haired boy, "How did you get such confidence?"

"I just kinda rolled with it. Saizou seems to be the type that you're either with him or against him, and I don't plan to be against anyone." Admitted the young man, "Gotta survive, right?"

"That's true… I just wish I had your composure." Tsukune said with a sigh, Zac clapped him on the back.

"None of that negative nancy stuff my main man, the world is our oyster. Look at your peers as just regular teenagers and all shall be well." Assured the taller male with a radiant grin.

"Maybe next time it won't take you shouting about your favourite porn types to get people comfortable." Tsukune jabbed with a chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm a sharer. Besides I don't really care what people know about me, saves time down the road." Zac explained, waving off the comment.

"E-excuse me." A meek voice interrupted, both boys looked to see the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Yo." Zac said with two finger guns, this was a double barrel job.

"May I speak with you two in private?" She asked softly, trying to avoid drawing attention.

"Uh…" Zac looked to Tsukune, who was already smitten, with a shrug he said, "Sure. Lead the way."

 **Roof.**

"You two are human aren't you?" Said the girl, Moka Akashiya, as soon as they got to the roof.

Tsukune couldn't resist flinching, whilst Zac had his hands in his pockets his only reaction was to dig his nails into his palms.

"What makes you say that?" Questioned the Australian.

"I can smell you." She tapped her cute nose, as she spoke. "I spent a few years of middle school around humans, so I know the smell well enough."

"You're right." Tsukune admitted with a sagging sigh, a defeated expression on his face.

"How did you two get here?" Questioned the pink haired girl, oddly calm.

"His dad ran into some guy handing out pamphlets for the school, I was sent one in the mail." Zac answered shortly, rubbing his arm as the chill of panic set into his chest, "I suppose that means you're gonna get us dobbed in, yeah?"

"That depends on you." The girl answered without missing a beat.

"Are you going to blackmail us?" Zac said with a narrow gaze, he seemed to tower over the pink haired girl, the look all too familiar to the green eyed draculina.

"N-No." The pink haired girl said quickly, "I just wanted to let you know that the bus returning to the human world comes tomorrow, if you want to be safe you can get on it and return home."

"I'm going." Tsukune said without hesitation.

"Dude!" Zac said with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm not going to get myself killed, Zachary-san." Tsukune said with a stern expression, "If Moka-san could tell just by smell how long until someone else figures it out?" He demanded.

"W-well I mean-"

"And even if I do stay, I don't have your social graces, I'm awkward, and shy and passive! And most importantly, _I don't want to die!_ " Hissed the young Japanese man, Zac put his hands up - unintentionally showing the deep red marks his nails had buried into them - "I suggest you do the same. Thank you Moka-san. Have a good day."

Tsukune quickly bowed and left the roof.

"That was fast." Moka admitted, blinking.

Zac ignored her in favour of staring off into the horizon, the dead forestry, the slight peek at the red sea over the cliff-face.

"What are you going to do?" Moka asked the Australian.

"Would I sound insane to say that I don't mind it here?" Zac asked the girl, turning to face her with a lopsided smile on his face, "I already like one of my teachers, I got a potential troublemaker to like me, so long as I keep my head down I should be alright."

"But you're still human, if someone finds out they'll kill you!" Moka said firmly, "Do you want to take that risk?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I've never wanted to take a risk more in my life, I get the opportunity to see the supernatural side of the world. Someone my age has no business seeing. I'd be stupid to just walk away from that!" Zac said, with such fervor in his eyes it made Moka take a step back.

"Then I just have to ask you one question." The pinkette said a serious air about her, which was shattered as she clasped his hands in hers and looked up to him pleadingly, "Will you please be my friend!?"

"Wah?"

"I've never been good at making friends, and for some reason everyone here doesn't want to approach me, I've tried really hard all morning to get people to like me, to seem nice and friendly but everyone's too scared to approach me, they can't know I'm a vampire already so it has to be me! Please-please be my friend!" Begged the pink ball of squishy niceness.

"Uh… yeah sure. I don't mind bein' your friend dude, chill." Zac said, taking his hands back from her and patting her shoulder, "Maybe you're thinking too much about it."

"R-really? You will?" Her eyes got all glassy, and big.

"If you promise not to cry right now I have no idea what to do with crying people." She smiled and nodded fervently, "So vampire, yeah? What kind?"

"Oh-! I'm a Shinso Vampire. We're the strongest of the strong." She admitted, though instead of proud she seemed slightly meek about it, "I have to wear this rosario to prevent me from losing control."

She pulled out her necklace so it was more prominently displayed, it was a gorgeous silver cross with a single bloody orb in the centre of it, the orb had a devilish slit down the centre, like an eye.

Zac clasped it for a moment, feeling the metal between his fingers it was incredibly smooth and felt warm to the touch, as he rubbed it almost felt like it was getting hotter. He released the rosario with a smile.

"Well mine isn't anything super cool like that, but my mother bought me this." Zac pulled out his own necklace, it was a simple leather strip and on it was a small silver medallion, it was about the size of a twenty cent coin and had a tree of life pressed into it.

"Ooh, it's lovely." Moka admired it, doing the same, running the metal between her fingers, "Does it have and special meaning."

"Not really, I just liked how it looked. Mum bought it for my birthday a few years ago. So it has more sentimental value than actual meaning." Admitted the youth, "So Shinso, yeah? I've never heard of that kind."

"What kinds _have_ you heard of?" Moka asked, curious.

Zac grinned widely as he took in a deep breath.

What followed was the rattling off of each and every vampire to enter pop culture, from Dracula and Nosferatu all the way to Malkavian and Tremere, even pointing out how _not_ -vampire the Twilight necrophiles were.

It ended up with the duo now standing before the vending machines towards the entrance of the school, "...Personally I've always been partial to the old tried and true myths. Sure not going out into the sun would suck, but it's just basic stuff. Drink blood, be incredibly attractive, scare the shit out of people. Nowadays there's so much stuff to remember."

Moka's mind was swimming with all the factoids giving to her by the human, his grinning expression at her expense only serving to make her pout, "Shinso Vampires have super strength, we're quite fast by monster standards, and our skin is quite hard to cut through regular means. Though I have to bathe in specially treated water as normal water drains my energy."

"Huh… so garlic, silver, steaks to the heart?"

"I actually really like garlic bread, your necklace is silver. And I suppose a steak to the heart would work, but who wouldn't that work on?" Moka pointed out as she thoughtfully tapped her chin.

"You raise a valid point." Zac conceded, noticing a presence behind him he lifted a hand to wave, "'Sup Saizou, how'd the hunney hunt go?"

"Acceptable." Saizou admitted with a shrug, "'Sup Akashiya-san?" He offered with a nod.

"Oh-ah, not a lot, Saizou-san." The girl said shyly.

"Need somethin'?" Asked the Australian.

"Just figured you'd know why your average lookin' friend was having a panic attack in his room." Saizou admitted with a shrug.

Zac frowned for a moment, "Ah yeah. Tsukune got some bad news from his family, he said he'll be heading back home to help out, or something to that effect."

Saizou nodded, "I can understand him then, if somethin' happened to my folks it'd take hell itself to hold me back." The serious expression suited Saizou's appearance, but it was interesting to hear the young man speak in such a way.

"I feel ya." Agreed the blond youth.

"Well I got my answer, give Tsukune-san my best, yeah?" The slick haired youth turned and waved over his shoulder as he left.

"He seems a lot less scary than I thought he'd be." Moka admitted quietly.

"Yeah, he seems like a guy who just needed a friend." Zac commented, sipping from his can, his nose wrinkled in disgust, "Uh, carbonated coffee fuckin' sucks."

"Then why do you keep drinking it?" Moka questioned with a curious brow.

"I spent money on it, I'll be damned if I waste it." Zac said with a shrug, "So, I learned about your species, but not a great deal about _you_. So Madame Akashiya, tell me about yourself." He sat down on one of the many metal benches at the entrance of the school and pat the spot beside him.

He didn't mean for her to get so close their thighs were touching but apparently she was a touchy kind, coolio. So was he.

"Well what would you like to know?" Moka asked, "And I'd like to know the same about you, so we're being fair." Her little pout came back as she poked his nose.

"That's fine by me… lessee… well what about your folks?" He asked, the easiest of questions when meeting someone.

"My father is very… I guess you could call him conservative by human standards-"

"Why are you guys talkin' by human standards?" Questioned one of the random student milling about the entrance.

"It's a good comparison to the mass population?" Zac offered with a shrug, satisfied the student returned to speaking with his friends.

Moka's expression tightened but she didn't say anything else, "Anyway, he's an ancient Shinso Vampire, and one of the most influential people in Yokai-Japan."

"Jesus the way you say it your dad is basically a vampire mafia boss." Moka shook her head, making him smile.

"No-no, he's _the_ vampire mafia boss." This made the green eyed male's smile falter and his pulse quicken, something Moka was easily able to hear given their close proximity.

"Uh… right. Not terrifying at all." He said as simply as one would speak about the weather.

"He's quite nice though, given time to warm up to someone." Moka assured with a smile, "Though after my mother died it seemed that the nice man was relegated to the most private of settings."

"Hgk…" Zac choked for a moment, his throat tensing up lest he say something stupid, "You've my sympathies for your loss." His eyes seemed to lose a lot of light for a moment.

"You know how it feels?" Moka questioned softly.

"My parents were coming into their forties when they had me, I'm one of six so that's understandable." Zac said with a shrug, "So I always kind of understood the fact that I'd miss-out of a lot of time with my parents, but recently my mum was diagnosed with terminal cancer." Moka gasped and her eyes widened.

"At first it was pain in her side, dad was away at work so I told her to get the hospital because it had been bothering her for a few days and I was getting fuckin' worried." His voice roughened up as he spoke, as though he was trying to push himself away from the situation, "She goes, gets flown down to a hospital and spends a few weeks there, in the meantime I look after the house but also get invited to a gathering with friends-not super important but it explains why I go to her hospital down the road… so anyway, at first it's just a malignant tumour on her liver, easy to deal with they know where it is."

"You don't have to keep going…" Moka said softly, trying to shoo off eavesdropping students with her eyes alone.

"I don't mind, the more I talk about it the more real it becomes." Zac said with a shrug, "So anyway, skip ahead a week and we're both on our way home. The hospital managed to get her on my flight thankfully. Not two days after we get home we go shopping to get groceries and she gets a call… while we're getting fucking _pasta_ she get's told that it's fucking terminal and that it wasn't just contained to her liver but spread into her goddamn intestines and _some-fucking-how_ her lungs."

The blond youth was clutching his fists tightly, he noticed the onlookers and stood up, "You fuckers wanna take a picture!" He snarled viciously, making them flinch and walk away.

"I'm sorry…" Moka said, gently taking his arm.

"No-fuck. I'm sorry I dunno why I dumped all that on you out of the blue." Zac sighed into his palm, "Sorry dude, didn't want to give the impression I was fishing for pity points on the first familial chat."

"Wha-no! I don't think you're doing that!" Moka waved her hand around rapidly, as though trying to dispel the notion.

Zac nodded and fiddled with his hair, "Right-right, I just always assume people think I'm trying to make myself more likeable or shit when I tell them personal stuff."

"Well you shouldn't, that's silly." Once more she poked his nose and frowned at him, "Now come on, let's go get our minds off gloomy stuff."

"Good idea." Agreed the Australian easily, easing back into the groove of just hanging out with someone his own age again.

Holidays had done a number on his social skills.

Curse his oversharing nature.

 **Later**

Zac had separated from Moka as the day drew to a close, deciding to spend some time alone to get his head on straight, he'd seen Tsukune and the shorter male just affirmed his goal of getting the fuck out.

Zac could understand, hell he was questioning his own sanity in his choice to stay. That being said he was semi-confident that if he got himself into a sticking situation he could get himself out, and if not he could ask Moka or maybe even Saizo for help.

That made his concerned, relying on others. As they had a tendency to leave him hanging, and he wasn't exactly sure he could just trust other people with his life.

As he walked into the lobby of the dorms he sat on the stairs and sighed into his hands, rubbing his tired eyes as a few students passed him by, the sun slowly setting.

"Excuse me." A small voice said, Zac looked up to see what could only be described as a twelve year old in a witch cosplay.

"Uh, yeah?" Zac answered, confused. This _was_ just a highschool right?

"C-can I ask you something." Why was she figeting so much?

"Go ahead." Zac gestured her on, hoping to allay whatever made her so uncomfortable.

She leaned in and whispered, her face scarlet, "Can you show me where the bathroom is?" She begged quietly.

Zac was enlightened as to why the girl appeared so uncomfortable, "Yeah sure, just this way." The Australian quickly directed the girl into a side hallway of the lobby and gestured towards the pink stick figure on the sign.

"Thank you!" The girl said with elation as she ran into the bathroom, Zac shook his head and chuckled.

He returned to his spot and let his mind drift once more, perhaps he'd need something to allow him to defend himself… or he'd have to have a serious sit down with the headmaster. Actually that might be the best course of action, because if he could express his interest in learning about this new world to the Headmaster - who clearly _knew_ why he was here, he was possibly magic man running a school of fucking monsters, dude _had_ to know - than it would mean he could get some assistance surviving the whole thing.

That sorted that, tomorrow he'd seek out the headmaster. He was resolved on that, and happy that he had the beginning of a plan now.

"Thanks again, you're a lifesaver." The little girl returned, "I'm Yukari Sendo, may I know my heroes name?" She asked with a bright smile on her cute little face.

"Zachary Waller, a pleasure." Zac said with a small wave and a nod, "So, what brings you here, Yukari?"

"I'm a student." The little girl answered without missing a beat, "I got put ahead because I'm basically a genius." She puffed out her chest and smirked, clearly proud of herself.

"Good for you." Zac said, genuinely pleased for the girl, "Being recognised for your intelligence is always good… so I gotta ask, why the get-up?"

"I'm a Witch, geeze are you blind?" Prodded the girl, poking at him with her… wand? Meaningfully.

"Ah forgive me, I'm a little new to the monster world as a whole. Spent most of my life in the human world." Zac admitted with his hands up, a chuckle leaving him. The girl seemed to hook onto this fact.

"How curious, didn't your parents give you some kind of basic run-down of monster society before you came here?" Yukari asked, clearly smelling something off.

Zac shrugged easily, "I guess they just overlooked it, considered it common knowledge and didn't think that I wouldn't know."

"Seems a little reckless of them." Yukari admitted easily, "And you know - obviously - that witches are some of the most dangerous monsters around."

"Of course." Zac said with a chuckle.

"And you also know that we're prone to cursing liars." Yukari said with a narrow stare.

"Ah… perceptive then." Zac's smile died as he knitted his fingers in front of his mouth and leant onto his thumbs, "Might I guess what you've figured out?"

"You don't need to, I've been around enough _humans_ to know when I see one." Yukari leaned in and whispered the dreaded word, a cat like grin on her face.

Zac sighed and scratched the side of his head, before he went to answer though the little girl seemed to have an idea already, "You're lucky that I _just_ so happen to have a few ways to help you… as a way to thank you properly for saving me from a horrific embarrassment."

Zac blinked, caught off-guard.

" _But!_ " The girl said, looking severe. Zac straightened, already used to being blackmailed on his first day, what a world. " _You_ have to be my friend."

"I seem to have run into the most friendless people recently… what the fuck?" Zac said, more to himself than to the girl, who only flushed red at his words, he shook off his confusion, "Yeah, sure. I don't mind being your pal, Yukari. Though I may let you down, I'm no genius like yourself."

"Fufufu! Flattery will get you everywhere!" Assured the little girl, a wide grin on her face.

Zac suddenly felt like he may regret this choice.

 _ **End.**_

 _ **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't tell me why.**_

 _ **For the dialogue basically just took actual conversations I've had recently and twisted them to fit the setting, to try and keep the dialogue as non-anime-trash as possible.**_

 _ **Because let's be real, Rosario Vampire has got some fucking dumpster fire dialogue.**_

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"How can I help you Mr. Waller?" The Headmaster of Yokai Academy was a priestly looking man, wrapped in white robes with a hood, only piercing golden eyes peering through the shadow of his hood, his chilling grin seemingly carved onto his face, the only visible addition being his golden cross and prayer beads.

Zac stood with his arms crossed behind his back, "Headmaster, I have something I feel that needs to be said." Begun the youth.

Tenmei Mikogami leant forward and gestured the young man to take a seat, his office was long and ominous, incense burning at all times. The curtains were drawn and the only source of light was the several candles dotted around the place, to others this would seem excessive but to Mikogami he prefered dim light.

"Speak your mind, child." Instructed the Headmaster.

"Sir. I am human." Zac said, throwing all caution to the wind because his mouth ran faster than his brain, "But I request that I be allowed to stay at this school."

Tenmei paused for a moment, his grin actually faltering before he began to laugh, Zac sat quietly in his chair his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the man through the dim light and smoke of the room.

"Quite the courageous one aren't you, Mr. Waller?" Mikogami asked with a smirk.

"You're the man in charge, it'd be pointless to hide something like this from you." Zac said with a firm expression, his green eyes narrowed.

"Well I appreciate what it took for you to come to me, so I'll put you at ease. I'm happy for you to remain among my student body, but there's little I can do directly to protect you from the rule against humans being here." Mikogami admitted, his grin returning in full force.

"That's fine, but I want to ask something else… if you don't mind, sir." At the Headmaster's gesture the youth continued, "Is there… a way for a human to become a monster?"

"May I ask what brings this on?" Mikogami questioned with a curious tilt of his head.

"Well from the fact that Vampires straight up exist it must also mean that some of the myths surrounding them are also true, such as their ability to turn humans into their kind. Does that apply to anyone else?"

"Werewolves are one of the more common type to spread themselves that way." Mikogami leant back into his chair as he began listing off monsters, "Yuki-Onna are able to take willing males and turn them into Yuki-Otoko, their male counterparts… other monsters operate in similar ways to vampires, where a bite can transfer some of their essence into a lower being and make their prey like themselves."

"Any you would personally recommend?" Zac asked, keeping his tone level.

"You're quite serious about this, aren't you?" At the young man's nod Mikogami pressed further, "Why do you wish to shed your humanity at the first chance?"

"Being human isn't anything special, we're short lived when compared to most monsters. We can't exactly do anything spectacular… honestly I think most people in my shoes would do something similar. My humanity isn't exactly valued and changing who I am physically wouldn't change who I've been my entire life."

"How about I make you a deal, Mr. Waller?" At the quirked brow of the teen he continued, "Now I may not be a professional practitioner but the magical arts are open to essentially every living being on the planet, if you were to take up a branch you could disguise yourself as a Warlock or Witch of some kind. No need to alter yourself so heavily."

"And if I can't use magic?" Zachary asked straightforwardly.

"Then I will see what else can be done, but you must at least give it a proper try before resorting to such extreme measures." Ordered Mikogami.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Zac said simply, crisply. As one who respected authority he saw this as an opportunity to know more about the man in charge and to get something out of it, a win-win.

"Very good…" Mikogami dug through one of his drawers and withdrew a thick tome, it was black with wild green and blue archaic sketchings across the front and back, the pages were all completely black and it was held shut by a thick chain.

The ancient man threw it towards the youth who caught it easily, the book vibrated for a moment before settling down, "Well you've got the ability." Mikogami said with a new kind of grin.

"And if I didn't?"

"The book would have eaten you."

 **Later: Homeroom**

Zac drummed his fingers on his desk, Moka had taken Tsukune's place and some other girl had taken Moka's previous spot, long pale-violet hair, she didn't wear a uniform though instead a white and blue jumper, a pale yellow skirt and striped stockings.

Unf, stockings.

"What's with you?" Saizou groused quietly, "You've been fidgeting for ages."

"Got a new book, wanna read it." Zac answered truthfully, gesturing to the tome sitting on his lap.

"Ahh, so you're a Witch?" Saizou questioned, interested.

"Warlock." Zac corrected, "I ain't gonna turn you into a toad."

"Nah you're just gonna turn me inside out." Saizou commented with a grin, "That's awesome, I've always wanted to know a spellcaster."

"This one is new so forgive me if I don't impress." Zac said with a muted chuckle, Saizou nodded, "So~ anyone catch your eye?"

"Aside from fat-tits a few seats across? Not a lot." Saizou grinned and jabbed a thumb to the a girl with cyan blue hair, bright blue eyes and breasts far to big for her body to reasonably carry, given how petite the rest of her was.

"Jesus christ those sweater melons could fuckin' kill somoene." Zac whispered lowly, looking at the girl, baffled at what he was seeing, "Whaddaya think she is?"

"She's apparently a Succubus, already got her own little harem of mind-slaves." Saizou said with a shrug, "Not really my thing."

"I'm more an ass and hips kinda guy." Zac said with a shrug, "Besides her hair is so offensively blue it hurts to look at it."

"I hear ya." Saizou agreed with a chuckle, hiding behind his own book.

"What are you two talking about?" Moka asked leaning over to the blond boy's shoulder, guiltily enjoying his scent as she did.

"Succubus mind control and butts." Zac answered truthfully, Moka rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder, making him hiss in pain, she quickly tried to soothe him but he waved her off.

"Jesus-tapdancing-christ woman you hit like a freight train!" Scolded Zac with a snarl, agony blossoming in his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry! I just forget my own strength around new people!" Moka explained hastily, fretting.

"Just… think in the future." Zac groused, Saizou snickered at him only for the Warlock-to-be to flick his ear getting a hiss in response, "Watch it boy." Warned the blond.

"I could snap you in half." Saizou threatened lowly.

"You could. But you wouldn't." Zac deflected with a wave of his hand.

"Why not?" Saizou asked with a predatory grin.

"You like my company too much, everyone else is too scared to talk to you." The Australian shot back with a smug grin.

"Fuck he's got me there." Admitted the teen, grinning as he clapped his fellow on the back, careful to avoid breaking him, "Delicate little thing like you, someone's gotta watch you back, yeah?"

"Exactly, that's why I got you my man, you're the muscle. I'm the brains, and we're both the dashing good looks." Zac preened pompously, Saizou quickly joined in for the sake of amusement.

"It's our cross to bear." Lamented the delinquent with a sigh.

"Truly a burden." Zac said, looking despondent into his hands.

"Are you two done with the theatrics or may I continue my lesson?" Nekonome-sensei questioned with a deadly tone.

"Yes miss, sorry miss!" The two answered quickly, getting snickers from their peers.

 **Lunch**

Zac fiddled with his new key to salvation nervously as he almost sprinted to the small lake he knew was near the dorms, there was a wooden bench where students could eat and enjoy the small area with actual grass.

Zac threw down his bag and cracked open the book - _finally_ \- as he did he felt his whole body seize up, a large burst of smoke rose from the book, a pair of red eyes cut through the smoke and stared into the youth's green eyes.

Zac opened his mouth and closed it several time, his throat unnaturally tight as the spectre took form, it was still made of shifting smoke but it had a distinctive body, it's torso was hunched and it had no lower section as that was connected to the book like a genie from a lamp, it's arms were long and had wicked talons in place of fingers on its hands, the creatures head bore no 'hair' but instead had black flames rising up from its otherwise featureless skull.

It quirked it's head at him, inspecting him it made a motion akin to sniffing before running it's talons along his jawline, " _Huuuuuu_ _ **maaaan**_." It whispered in a voice both masculine and feminine, like two people talking at the same time.

Unbidden words spilled out of Zac's mouth, "...Yep…" Well… word.

The creature released something akin to a purr, " _Goooo_ _ **ood**_." It _nuzzled_ against his neck, " _You may call this one_ _ **Seeker.**_ _We dwell within thi_ _ **s book, and have done so for many centuries!**_ _Often those with the gall seek our power,_ _ **not often do we have the pleasure of serving a human master!**_ _So we hope you treat us well, Master. For we shall_ _ **treat you**_ **very** _ **well in return**_."

"Sounds fair… so uh, how does this work?" Questioned the Novice.

" _Ooh! A neophyte!_ _ **Marvelous! Very well I shall**_ _introduce you properly._ " The Seeker straighted up and gestured to the book.

" _What you hold in your hand_ _ **is an artefact of great potential!**_ _This book is known as the Grimoire of Abaddon, it is in fact written by dozens of his students but he is given the credit._ _ **The most important thing to know is that the true power does not reside in the book alone!**_ _No indeed it resides in the act of using it's magic… you see most mages and witches draw power from simple tools, such as wands and staves but this grimoire sucks the very life essence out of those it comes into contact with._ " Before he could speak Seeker held up a hand to silence him.

" _ **The true genius is that even though it draws life from you, Master you are able to in turn draw life out of other beings to bolster your own!**_ _Given enough time and effort your lifespan will dwarf that of even a Vampire Lord._ "

"So Sauron." Zac questioned, getting a confused look from the creature, "Sauron, Lord of the Rings? His power revolved around ripping life energy out of everything and then transforming that into magic, or some shit like that a friend told me ages ago-point is, so long as I'm careful at the beginning I've basically got endless magic?"

" _ **Hubris will do you no good, Master!**_ _Indeed, you must be ever vigilant, for if the runes on the book begin to dim, your time shall start to run out. When the light leaves the centre rune, your time as the books master is ended._ " Zachary nodded in understanding, a sword with two edges cuts both ways and all that.

"Does the draining power work on anything living, or just sentient creatures?"

" _ **All life surrenders to our will!**_ _Anything that has life force can sustain the book, and in turn you, though monster's posses the most, humans have meagre scraps but en masse they suffice, beasts of either age or power and rich in life force, and should worse come to worse, nature itself has an abundance._ _ **Take heed master, Mother Nature is not a being to be crossed!**_ "

Now, Zac had many questions. Anyone would given the situation but before he could really get any answers Seeker sunk into his shadow like one would dive into a pool, splashing the human's face with the smokey residue it left behind.

Zac coughed for a moment, and spat onto the grass "It got in my mouth…" Muttered the youth, his heart beating like a drum, before suddenly he felt lethargic he fell back onto the grass, his bag spilling out onto the ground, "My feet feel like cake…" He muttered as the grass felt _really_ good against his skin.

Jesus, magic hit like a freight train.

"Uh… Zachary-san?" A voice asked, Zac leaned into the ground and saw Moka - though upside down - "Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly looking him over.

His face felt very hot, something about the vampire girl sparked something in his very core, "I think my book got me high…" He whispered conspiratorially, "I can't really feel my anything right now."

Moka blinked owlishly, she went to open her mouth only for him to start giggling, "Don't vampires drink blood…? Hehehe, where's your blood, dude?"

"I uh… have to drink out of blood bags, they're provided by the school." Moka explained, somewhat fascinated that a _book_ had done this to her friend, especially given how _good_ it made him smell, like even more so than usual.

"Pfffft! School food is trash, have a nibble at my lovely bod my dude, c'mon… you're gonna have to come down here because I can't go up right now." He pat the ground, "Gravity is like, kicking my arse right now."

"A-are you sure? Are you in the right mind?" Moka asked, though she was already salivating at the idea.

"Yeeeeeah, dudette. C'mon…" He fiddled with his collar, revealing his neck to her, "That's uh… the best I can do at the moment." Admitted the youth, his breath ragged, like he'd just run a marathon.

Moka had to resort to straddling her friend, something that she did her utmost to ignore, she sunk her fangs into his neck and was immediately in bliss, the flavour! The texture! The _heeaat!_

The fire in Zac's stomach exploded into an inferno as he was immediately hit with the single-most pleasurable experience of his life, "Uhhh~!" He writhed under Moka's ministrations, his back arching as his heels dug trenches into the ground, it was like every inch of his being was being stimulated at once.

"I-uuuhhh-oh god…" Mumbled the teen as he tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. He grasped at whatever he could get ahold of, his left hand clawing at her back his right hand went straight for the kill, aimed for the glorious globes on her chest.

Instead he caught metal, through the haze he was in he growled, he wasn't interested in fuckin' metal right now!

He pulled it away and heard a faint _clink_ noise before his hand sunk into her breast, her throat vibrated in some macabre purr as her fangs remained in his neck.

"What do you think you're touching?" A pair of bright red eyes with slits like dagger edges stared down at him, silver hair flooded his vision.

"Wha…?" Mumbled the red faced male.

"Your blood may be the best thing I've ever had, what with whatever this tome has done to enhance it, but if you ever _touch_ me like that without my permission again, I'll kill you." Hissed the silver haired _goddess_.

Zac drank in her features, his blood lined her lips her cheekbones were perfect, her eyes made his knees weak, weaker than they already were, his chest heaved as his ragged breath blew against her flesh.

"Are you listening to me?" Demanded the woman with a severe tone, she pulled him up into a sitting position, noses almost touching.

"I ah… I'm sorry my brain has just stopped working." Admitted the youth, "I think you've ruined other women for me."

The silver haired vampiress dropped him and stood up, his eyes fixed on the pink tongue that slid along her lips, she leant down to fetch the rosario and twirled it between her fingers.

She looked at him and curled her lips in disgust, "Cover your erection you fool." Ordered the vampire.

"R-right, yeah… sorry about that, lot's of stuff just happened at once." Explained the young man as he stood up, legs wobbling. He turned away from her and adjusted before grabbing his book, snapping it shut with one hand he returned to the bench and started gathering his fallen belongings.

"Also, avoid touching this when the other me wears it… I dislike being stroked when I have no say in it." Ordered the woman, holding the rasario with purpose.

"Yeah-yeah, sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing you weak fool." Sneered the girl.

"Mmm… so what do I call you, are you still Moka or someone else?" Zac asked, setting his bag on the table and sitting down, electricity dancing down his spine at the sensation on his neck.

"You could look at it like the pink one is the Outer whilst I am the Inner, the true Moka Akashiya. The Outer is a mere mask I must wear when my youki is being suppressed." Informed Moka as she sat down across from him, probably still nursing a high from fresh blood.

"Fair enough." Zac said, fishing something to eat out of his bag, "So like a split-personality that was introduced instead of something inherent."

"If that helps you rationalise it, yes." Moka said with a roll of her eyes.

"Mhm…" Zac pulled the book back into focus and opened it once more, he begun reading the first section, "I wonder how much this simple book can do for me?"

"If it helps you pass as more than a simple human, I'm all for it." Moka said with a smirk, "Better to have some tangible power than relying on others."

"I don't rely on others." Zac waved her off with that, "Can't trust them to always follow through."

"I share those sentiments… perhaps you're less foolish than I initially thought. What with your ogling of the succubus and desire for a male partner." She barbed with that same self-assured smirk.

"I didn't oggle anyone, I took note of how disproportionate her tits are when compared to the rest of her, besides she has no ass so she's not my type." Zac rebuked with a shake of his head. "And I explained my position on the latter already."

"Mhm. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Moka drawled, though it did appear she at least took a fleeting interest in what he had to say.

"I actually have a lot of trouble sleeping recently. I guess I'm already homesick." Answered the human with a frown.

"You enjoy talking about yourself, don't you?" Questioned the vampire.

"Doesn't everyone? It's my most researched topic." With a grin the blond actually forced a small smile out of the vampire, "But you raise a point, tell me about yourself. We sort of got side tracked last time… what are some things you do in your down time? Hobbies and whatnot."

Moka considered this for a moment, spinning the rosario between her fingers as she thought it over, "I suppose I enjoy combat, or at least the physicality of it. Especially when I crush someone beneath my heel."

"Jesus you must be fuckin' terrifying in the sack." Muttered the human with a chuckle.

" _Excuse_ you?" Snapped the silver haired girl with a snarl.

"Oh come on, you can call me out for being a degenerate but I can't make jabs at you, double-standard much?" Zachary complained with a frown.

"Of course there's a double-standard! I am a Vampire, a superior creature, an S-Class Monster! You're a human who's dabbling into magic to avoid being eaten like cattle!" Snarled the silver haired maiden.

"Aaaand I'm your friend, where I'm from friends take pot-shots at each other all the time, it's a way of to make sure you don't end up hanging around with a bunch of high and mighty assholes." Zac explained as he leant into his left fist, nibbling at chips as he read his book.

"That's besides the point, _here_ in the world where monsters rule-" Moka began only for Zac to interrupt.

"Preeeeetty sure that we're supposed to learning how to cohabitate… unless you plan to just, never actually use the human world." Pointed out the human with a mumble, turning a page.

"This is actually really interesting. Did you know that _every_ creature has access to youki in some capacity or another? It just has different names depending on who you talk to. For a human monk it might be chakras, for demons it's just energy, for monsters it's youki, for mages it's magic. How fun."

"You're trying my patience." Moka admitted, a bored inflection to her voice.

"Yeah well you made me harder than steel with no payoff, so I guess we're even." Zac commented without looking up from his book, Moka - despite herself - actually flushed at the blatantly crass statement.

 **Home-Economics: Midday**

Zac tied his hair back and slipped on one of the provided aprons, listening as the teacher wrote down the instructions for the recipe, they were starting simple. Cookies.

Truth be told he'd never made cookies so the lesson would actually have use for him, most of the things he made were dinner or lunch stuff, bacon and eggs didn't specifically count as breakfast because they were all day feeds.

"...So students, I'll be available to answer any questions you may have but let's all try to make this first lesson productive, yes?" The teacher smiled at her class, "Pick a partner and take a station."

Now Zac was not someone who liked to toot his own horn, not really. He loved to ironically talk himself up, and enjoyed the quality banter that being a faux egotistical ass could provide.

So when he was almost swarmed with people trying to be his partner he had a minor freak out.

"Uhh…" Was all he managed to get out before someone snared his arm and dragged him away, it all happened so quickly he wasn't sure it was real. One moment he was surrounded, the next he was at a station.

"Figured you could use a save." Oh shit, it's the blue haired girl.

"Apreciate it." The Australian offered his hand, "Zachary Waller." He had noticed that the people around here usually gave their full names so he just went with it.

"Kurumu Kurono." The Succubus accepted the hand and batted her lashes at him, "So what brings a guy like you into a cooking class?"

"A guy like me?" Zac questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kurumu apparently didn't expect this response, "Well uh, you know a tall strong looking guy."

"I'm lankier than you." Zac pointed out with a dry expression, "You don't need to try and blow smoke up my ass."

The blue haired girl was put onto the back foot, for the sake of appearances she decided to just skip ahead to the part where she got an exotic boy-toy in her harem, using her Charm ability she pouted, "Sorry, I'm just not used to meeting new people. Forgive me?"

Zac looked at her, his brow quirking in response, "I'm pretty sure you're a lot better than you give yourself credit. I've seen how the guys around here react to good lookin' girls, so having someone actually respond in words instead of grunts probably threw you off." He smirked to himself, amused at the jab at the hormonal monsters that roamed the halls.

Kurumu blinked, ' _It didn't work..?_ '

This could mean one of two things. One, he was incredibly powerful despite giving off such a passive aura and thus was easily able to overpower her mental control.

Oooor, he was her destined one! The only person her powers could not work on and thus the one person she must seduce and ensnare with only her body, her wits and her natural sex appeal!

' _This girl is fucking weird, why does she keep looking at me like that?_ ' Was all the Australian could think at that moment, ' _I just wanted to make some goddamn biscuits._ '

Why did Home Ec. have to be weird?

 **After School**

Zac was walking towards his dorm room, Normal-Moka at his side, as they chatted about random things, such as how - apparently - good tomato juice was a good blood supplement, if only for taste and not nourishment.

Conversations weren't always revelation-heavy and thought provoking.

A noise alerted Zac, the annoyed scream of a child?

Oh wait, he knew a child!

Making an immediate B-line for the noise, Moka hastily followed at the sudden haste in his step, Zac rounded the dorm building to see a large bipedal bear with thick boney plates down its spine standing before Yukari who was shaking like a leaf against the building.

"Oi, fuck-face you got something to say to someone in a closer proximity to your obnoxious size!?" Shouted the Australian, he pulled out his book and as though it sensed his intent the pages begun to emit a noxious smoke that would probably raise questions in any other scenario.

" **Ugghhh! More of you fuckin' border races, what ever happened to this school being for monsters not fuckin' mix breeds!** " Snarled the bear.

"Right well, I know just the- _Hex!_ " A blast of smoke shot from Zac's outstretched hand it burned into the flesh of the bear right above his right eye, making it roar in agony, Yukari quickly ran towards the older students.

"Now I'm sure you're a reasonable fellow and I'd love to sit down and talk about- _Frailty!_ " The Hex Mark rapidly spread across the monsters body, it wailed and screamed in agony the Hex Mark begun to glow and pulsate like a cyst slowly growing in size as the muscles on the monster atrophied.

"Apologise for being retarded!" Ordered the human as he marched up to the bear, kicking it in the jaw, sure it hurt a bit but not anything noteworthy when compared to the fact that it sent that giant bear-beast to the ground.

Gods bless the Frailty Curse.

Think about bragging later, results now!

" **Hff… fuck you, you fucking cu-** " The beast was cut off as Zac grabbed the Hex Mark and dug his fingers into it, they seemed to actually pierce the flesh of the giant monster and found purchase beneath the skin.

"I'm going to start draining your energy now, and when I'm done you're going to go into your room and sleep until your fucking bladder pops!" The commanding tone of the newly minted Warlock actually startled the little Witch who was looking at the older student with a mixture of awe and reverence.

The process itself took seconds, the bear-beast didn't really have that much potent energy to physically drain, but it was easily double what Zac had at his disposal, and the smoke creature that lived in his shadow seemed to _really_ dig it.

The creature morphed into a skittish teenager and ran towards his dorm, ignoring the screams for him to put clothes on.

Zac nursed an orb of pale red energy that danced in his palm it was about the size of a tennis ball, Seeker rose up and clasped it.

" _ **We will assimilate this**_ _for you Master, rest well this night for you have done well_." Praised the creature as it _nuzzled his neck_ again.

Once again though Seeker left before Zac could get a word in edgewise.

Zac looked at his book, "Magic is cool." He decided.

"That _was_ _ **awesome!**_ " Cheered Yukari, running up to him and tackling him around the waist, "Who knew you'd use forbidden magic just to save me! I knew it was love at first sight." Somehow her pupils turned into hearts.

Zac was concerned.

"Forbidden?"

Yukari nodded fervently, "Oh yes, I don't know how you managed it but the Grimoire of Abaddon is one of the most heretical magical artefacts around! Using something like that to protect me! Ahhn~!"

Zac looked to Moka who shared his sentiments.

 **End**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did lemme know. If you didn't also let me know.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back friends, it is I the great and powerful Zacharius Maximus. I bring unto thee another chapter of stuff that sits in my head.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, keep those reviews coming because they make me a happy lil boy.**

It had been a week since Zachary was handed a tool to disguise himself amongst the populace, and he could happily say that he was actually enjoying his time in Yokai Academy. Saizou was a good person to just shoot the shit with and generally understood that the Australian was more of an introvert and required time to himself to recharge, Saizou had been 'chatting up' several girls and found limited but promising success with a few of them.

The Ogre would actually come to the Australian for his opinion on the women he was attempting to court, and appeared to take it quite seriously, when asked about this Saizou merely said that Ogres live in packs, with the strongest and smartest working closely together to ensure the packs survival, the young man was following his instincts and decided that Zachary would be his 'Mind' whilst he remained the 'Body'.

If anything it was quite touching to be held in such high regard, and Zac doubled his efforts whenever with his new friend.

Moka had become quite addicted to his blood, not that he minded in the slightest it was the closest thing to fapping he had at the Academy, as there was no internet access and magazines/doujins were far behind his tastes.

Explaining that to the Vampire hadn't dissuaded her, in fact it made her even more… enthused? To feed from him, he _did_ notice she got a little touchier from feeding to feeding, her most intimate moments being at dusk, it might have been a coincidence or it might not have been, either way it was all the more pleasant for him.

Even the Inner Moka - whom he'd decided to call Daisy to piss her off - seemed to softening up somewhat, Zac wasn't sure what the reason was but it was nice all the same. She was good company, and had an interesting - if skewed - perspective of the world.

Yukari was… well let's just say if he was a lolicon he'd be pretty fuckin' happy, unfortunately for the little Witch, Zac did not want to go to prison for some young puss and so rejected every attempt to get into his pants she made, she got huffy and demanded that he at least wait for her to mature, given that his mouth ran faster than his brain at time Zac - sarcastically mind you - told that girl that when she turned 16 - the legal age in Australia - he'd happily break her brain.

She accepted it, and Zachary made one of many oaths he regretted in an instant.

Though she remained adamant to tutor him on all things witchy, something he was extremely grateful for as the Tome of Abaddon was good for one thing, killing.

Kurumu was a strange case, something Zac wasn't entirely sure how to handle. He enjoyed racey and sexual jokes, they were his bread and butter for getting people to reveal who they really were, but she seemed to take all his mocking offerings and demands as fact and almost jumped him several times, now… he was a guy, he liked women - and guys that looked like them - but he wasn't good with one-night stands, they just bored him. And Kurumu didn't seem to offer more than being fucking buddies…

So he accepted, stop fucking judging him!

Look, between her constant badgering and the blue-balls he got from Moka' he had to sort it out and the Succubus didn't seem to really care either way. Or she did and he didn't notice. Whatever!

Kurumu was a puzzle, she seemed to love being around him, even when he was silent for hours on end, and yet almost always demanded his attention in small ways, grabbing at his hand or cradling his arm in her tits.

Zachary looked up from his diary and tapped his pen on his chin, dark green eyes staring out the window of his down into the dark woods, for a moment he saw a flicker of colour… purple? How curious… flipping the diary shut he grabbed his tome and left the room.

It was a weakened and as such students were allowed to do a few things, either spend their time with the friends, the older students at clubs, or even go into one of the neighbouring realms to screw around, apparently a few students took the bus to some arcade or whatever, Zachary really didn't listen.

But walking in the dead forest? That rang of potential.

Pulling the laces on his shoes taught he knotted them and tucked the ears into the side of his shoe so they didn't flop about, with a once over that he had what he 'needed' he ran a hand up to his head and noticing an absence he turned to grab his sunglasses from his desk.

He had delicate eyes, fuck off.

As he got outside he looked up to his window and used the line of sight to figure out where the purple went, he went towards this location and opened his book, channeling a day of existence he created a pulsing red orb that release a wave of a light it traced over every creature that was alive within a kilometre, the trees lit up around the base, several insects and lizards were now visible and a single humanoid figure was quickly retreating into the forest.

"Well well… why are you running?" Muttered the Warlock, releasing the spell and rolling his shoulder, ' _Still getting used to having my life drained whenever I cast._ '

He narrowed his eyes at the red silhouette and began walking towards it, throwing _Drain_ spells out at various insects and lizards as it was the only 'free spell' he had. As one who had played DnD for several years he just referred to it as his one 'Cantrip'. Something that infuriated Yukari to no end.

The red stream of existence that flowed from the various critters he erased formed an orb about the size of a fifty cent coin, it held about an hour and a half of human life within it, a frown drew across his face, mortality was something he'd always grappled with and seeing that he knew _exactly_ how much existence was left in his body was both mortifying and comforting.

He was going to live to 89, without magical interference. Not a bad age all things considered, it meant he could spend many years perving on nurses and such… more so than he already did.

"You're following me." Said a soft voice.

Zac looked up, sitting on a branch was a beautiful young woman. She had skin as pale as snow, something he appreciated, eyes as blue as sapphires and hair coloured a foreign purple. It was clearly natural, and that's what threw him off, yes Kurumu had blue hair and Moka had pink, but still seeing these shades still confounded him.

He _knew_ this girl!

"You're Mizore Shirayuki… we're in the same class." Zac stated, his eyes narrowed in recognition, a small smile lighting up his face as the red aura around her faded, as he'd sufficiently tracked her down, well done Yukari… though he had to devise a way to avoid being spotted with it. Creepy loli.

"Ah… Zakari-san." Her accept was _thick_ , she must have lived somewhere pretty insulated.

"I just noticed something in my line of sight from my dorm, I didn't expect it to be you. Any reason you're hanging out in these moody woods on the weekend?" Questioned the Warlock with a cocked brow.

"No reason." She admitted, rolling a lollipop around her mouth, "I was just… observing."

"Observing what, may I ask?" He was being uncharacteristically bold, he usually didn't bother people to this extent.

"You." Admitted the girl without blinking.

Ah, perhaps instincts were not to be questioned.

"May I ask why?" The young man asked, his body language shifting from open to guarded.

"I find you interesting, I observe things I find interesting." Explained the purple haired girl with a slight tilt of her head, "Does that bother you?"

"If I interest you so much, you could… ya'know, _talk_ to me. You don't have to look at me through a window, Mizore." Scolded the young man, his tone a little harsher than he wanted but he was uncomfortable and it was more akin to a defence mechanism to show he wasn't going to be walked over.

"I'm quite shy… besides you have friends, they might not like me being around you." Informed Mizore, her head still tilted but her eyes had become more searching, as though trying to see through his very skin.

"My friends consist of an Ogre, a Witch, a Vampire and a Succubus. Whatever you are I'm sure they wouldn't care." Zac said, not buying the excuse, "What's the real reason you're being so evasive?"

Mizore was quiet, she slipped off the branch and landed on the ground, Zac took a step back and held the chain on his book tighter, preparing for whatever might come, "I am a Yuki-Onna… do you know what that is?"

Flipping through his mental index of various monsters he'd seen in video games the name Yuki-Onna _did_ stick out to him, "Snow woman, yeah? Creatures either born of ice or closely related to it?"

"Mostly correct. Yuki-Onna are able to control and generate ice." Corrected Mizore, "We are also notoriously shy, so I was not lying when I said that. Though my reason for being so is somewhat… different than most other people." Mizore fiddled with her hair as she explained this.

"Elaborate." Commanded the Australian with a flat stare.

"Yuki-Onna are a small species, we aren't as powerful as a Vampire but we can fit in as easily as a Witch, though generally require cooler climates." Begun the woman with a small look off to the side, as though pulling memories up, "Because of this, when we find someone who interests us we try to find out as much as we can before approaching them directly, that's why I was observing you, I wanted to know what kind of person you were. If I didn't like it, you'd never know that I was there to begin with."

"Except I spotted you anyway." Zac finished a look of understanding in his eyes, "And sparked this little conversation."

"Mhm." Hummed the purple haired girl, her blue eyes burrowing into his soul, "Do you mind if I continue my observations?"

"Do as you please… so long as it doesn't infringe on anything personal… though I extend the offer that if you actually want to know me, my door is cautiously open."

"You don't trust easily, do you?" Mizore asked curiously.

"No. And I figure you're smart enough to notice that so I'll not dance about, I don't trust easily." Confirmed the young man with a narrow look, "I'll leave you be, have a good day, Mizore."

"And you, Zakari-san." She tilted her head as Zac left the area, as he disappeared into the trees she smiled to herself, "At least he's honest."

 **Monday Lunchtime**

Though it brought up several questions, why were Witches even considered monsters? It made him think of all the time he'd thought how fucking dope it would be if he could get magic, and yet somehow they still lived in exile?

Now, he understood human nature. Let's not forget Salem, and all the god-fearing retardation therein, but nowadays _surely_ it'd be a commodity instead of a burden.

If all it took for a normal human to become a spellcaster was a magical artefact of sufficient enough power, why the fuck didn't Witches outnumber the other monsters?

Probably some stupid fuckin' pact or something.

Actually, in hindsight that was a naive standpoint. There's a lot of reasons not to give people the access to the arcane.

"Good god I argue with myself a lot." Muttered Zachary turning a page, he sitting on the same bench he had a potent, vampiric, sexual awakening near.

"You also talk under your breath a lot." Yukari commented, trying - and failing - to sit in his lap.

"Cease your endeavours to venture within my pantaloons, small child!" He spoke vigorously, staring down at Yukari with a faux-severe expression.

"Never!" She rebuked with just as much enthusiasm, though hers was much more serious.

"Hehe… it'd be cute if it wasn't illegal." Moka said with a sweatdrop, sitting on the blond's other side.

"Even Ogres have their limits, just wait a few years kiddo." Saizo said lazily, eating a sandwich he acquired from the cafeteria.

"By then it'll be too late!" Yukari said harshly, "Saizou-baka, a stallion such as Zachary-kun will be sought after by any spellcaster within a thousand kilometres!"

Saizou looked to said 'stallion' who looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, "How's that tickle ya, pal?" Questioned the Ogre with a grin.

"Ugh, I need a drink." Muttered the youth.

"Underage drinking is wrong." Scolded Moka with a frown.

"If I drink I share my kink, if I'm sober you won't see me until October." Zac said with far too much ease for it to be a spur of the moment line.

"Care to share?" Saizou questioned with a quirked brow.

"I'm a shy person masquerading as an outgoing one-" Zac turned another page as he spoke, not bothering to look up, "-Getting drunk facilitates that easier, less energy used up that way."

"Energy? What are you on about now?" The Ogre asked, genuine confused.

"Socialising is exhausting to me." Zac looked up from his book, a shrug was his only physical answer, "I need time to myself to recharge, that's why I go quiet sometimes, or when I lock myself in my room for the afternoon."

"It's not us is it?" Moka asked worriedly.

"No-no." The Warlock assured with a shake of his head, "I'm like this with everyone, don't take it personally. Though I've said that before and people refuse to take a hint." He muttered with a frown at the table.

"Ooh, I love gossip! What're we talking about?" A new voice entered the fray, all turned to see Kurumu sans her harem of boytoys approaching the table, a smile on her face and a small bundle in her arms.

"Just talking about annoying people who don't let other's have space-Oh hi Kurumu." Zachary grinned broadly as he said that, the Succubus scoffed and flicked her hair.

"Bitch I know you want me." She shot back with just as much sass.

"No… not really." Admitted the blond with a slight curl in his lip, Kurumu moaned pitifully as she sat down across from him, next to Saizou who was chuckling in his hand. "You're not my type."

"What _is_ your type then, god dammit boy I _will_ make you love me!" Snarled the blue haired girl, still unused to not getting her way from the opposite sex.

"Eh…" He shrugged, "I'll let you know when I figure it out, semen demon." The girl looked at him with an agape expression, scandalized by the name.

Saizou fell off the bench he was laughing so hard, Yukari grinning triumphantly at the Fat-Chested-One being put in her place whilst Moka just sighed, having become accustomed to the Australians harsh tongue.

"How could you _say_ that!?" Demanded the blue haired girl.

Zac looked up once more, confused, "What? 'Semen demon'? Have you never been on the internet?"

"What does that have to do with you being a racist sack of shit!" She snarled with a vicious look on her face.

"Jesus-tapdancing-christ it's shit-tier humour. I didn't know it was racist!" Zac said, hands raised and confusion clearly on his face.

Kurumu looked at him for a moment before sitting back down and calming down, "Look, it's one of the usual things I've heard thrown at my mother and my sisters over my life, so… just don't, around me at least."

"Understood." Zac accepted her indignation, as much as he enjoyed race jokes he never actually held any malicious intent. It was sort of like dark humour, you know you're not supposed to laugh at it, and that's what makes it funnier.

"Anything else I should know, to avoid stepping in it?" Zac questioned, mostly directed to Kurumu, but also glancing at the others.

"Mongrel and half-breed and catch-all terms used to describe people like me." Saizou put in with a frown, "Ma ain't an Ogre but Dad is."

"Ah, blood purity. That ol' chestnut." Zac rolled his eyes at the silly concept. Genetic diversity allowed for mutation and evolution.

"Witches are usually given something similar." Yukari said with a frown, "Or just told that we aren't welcome in places because we aren't really monsters."

"Ever got that?" Saizou asked his Warlock friend.

Zachary shook his head, "Like I said, I lived amongst humans most of my life. Can't remember anything before age three so who knows, but nothing conscious."

Saizou nodded, a small smile on his face, "Must've been nice."

"It was actually. I've got a lot of friends at home, and my parents are like… the ultimate safety net. I'd say you guys have my pity for living amongst a harsher climate but I doubt anyone really wants my pity." Zac said, a slightly cheeky smile on his face as he spoke.

"Pfft, lucky ass." Kurumu muttered with a frown, crossing her arms.

Zachary reached across and pat her head, gently running his hands through her hair, "Fret not, Kuru. Daddy is here to make things better."

He did not expect a blush, nor did he expect, "Good." To be muttered by the Succubus.

Ah fuck.

Too many kinks.

 **Next Day Homeroom**

"So today everyone, we're going to have everyone choose a club to be apart of. You have until the end of the school day to select a club and _yes_ this is compulsory." Ms. Nekonome said with a stern gaze across the class, getting groans from several people.

Zachary had little interest, if he was completely honest. It must have been a more eastern thing because 'clubs' didn't exactly happen in any school he'd been in, there was choir, sports teams, and maybe a band of some kind, that was about it.

Extracurricular activities cut in on his personal time, and that wasn't something he was super stoked about.

"Come on, let's go check out the choices!" Kurumu was apparently all for it, and quickly pulled him from his chair, before even Moka or Saizou could blink they were out the door.

"Someone is certainly excited." The Ogre commented with a dry tone.

"Hmmm…" The Vampire looked cross.

"Something wrong?"

"She's trying to steal my friend." Muttered the fanged one with a narrowed glare, she stood up and stalked out of the room, everyone giving the pink haired girl a wide berth.

"Women are fuckin' crazy…" Saizou moaned into his hands.

With the duo in question it was rapidly apparent to Zac that 'clubs' were more akin to fucking life-style choices.

There was a bunch of muscle dudes and dudettes (Good looking ones at that) parading about in karate gi's for the 'Body Improvement Club'.

There were people (more hot women) in swimsuits offering the swimming club.

A bunch of shut-ins with heavy bags under their eyes offering up the Occult Club, which actually might have some use for the Warlock - if they offered actual Occult information - but they all looked like potential mug-shots.

There was a cooking club, not for him he was already doing a class on cooking he liked it but not _that_ much.

There were various sports clubs, a Spirituality Club (Fucking hippies), a comic club, a newspaper club (Ran by one dude), the list went on and on.

"Soo~ any catch your eye?" Kurumu asked, refusing to release his arm despite his wanting her to.

"Well… I mean the swimming club might be just a good thing for me to do, just in general. I'm not the most active person and having an entire squad of people counting on my being there may force me to actually do something." Rationalised the Warlock, "I might have considered the Gymrat club but that dude is benching a tree, and I ain't about that."

"Hmm, that's fair… gotta keep in shape, and getting a nice body never spoils anything." She ran her hands across his chest, making him cringe, something about people touching his chest made him uncomfortable.

He finally pulled himself away from the Succubus, the power of discomfort allowing him to do so.

"Yeah-sure. I'm gonna go ask." Zac quickly beat feet towards the group of women offering up the Swimming Club making the Succubus mumble about being blown off.

Tamao Ichinose was the woman in charge, tall and slender of build she had long black hair and two golden ornaments therein, just above her ears. She wore a purple bikini that showed off her chest and body quite well, she sported and white and purple sarong around her waist, probably for the sake of some modesty.

"Hey." Greeted the Australian, catching the black haired girls attention, "I'm Zachary Waller, I was wondering what one could expect being in the Swimming club?"

"It's a good way for new people to get into swimming and there are also competitions that we occasionally hold. Given that Yokai Academy is quite insular most of our competitions don't end up with us leaving the school grounds. Aside from that members are allowed free reign of the facilities whenever they wish." Informed the black haired girl, she smiled at him and looked him up and down.

"I know I'm quite pale." Admitted the young man wryly, "I'm hoping that being in this club will rectify that… do you have trial periods?"

"We certainly do, would you like to come and give it a try now?" Offered the woman, "Several others are as well so there's nothing to fret about."

Zachary paused in thought, giving the other clubs - within eye shot - another glance before accepting the offer, "That sounds good, I'd like to check out the facilities if nothing else."

"Follow me, I'd be happy to show you around."

Kurumu grinded her teeth as Moka and Yukari approached, "Stupid skanks… getting friendly with _my_ destined one!"

"Has he lost interest in you already, cow?" Yukari barbed with a smug look, "I suppose it's not too hard, given you're all appearance and no substance."

" _Yukari!_ " Moka scolded, scandalized.

"Zip it you walking pedophelia charge!" Snarled the Succubus with venom, the two locked eyes and sneered at one another, "It's not like he'll go chasing after a new girl because she looks nice, not after _we've done_."

"Hmph!" The Witch huffed, crossing her arms, "Like that matters, at all!"

"Yo, you guys all ran off… where's the bookworm?" Saizou asked, approaching with hands in pockets.

"Swimming club." Kurumu answered crossly.

"Huh… wouldn't have picked it. Well I'm gonna go check it out… failing that those muscle heads might be my crowd." He stuck a thumb to the Body Improvement Club before walking up to the Swim Club and asking about it.

"I was hoping we could all be in the same club." Moka admitted with a frown.

"Do you not like swimming?" Kurumu asked, "Afraid to get a little _wet_?" Goaded the girl with a smug grin.

Moka just stared her down, not bothering to give the question an answer.

With Zachary his expectations were pretty much met, the school had a single pool. It was 100 metres in length and had 8 separate lanes for swimmers. A pretty average sized set up for a school pool, the changing rooms had showers in them and stalls to change in along with toilets.

There was a supply shed with several items that would be used in the events of relays and tournaments amongst the club, such as lane dividers and the like.

All in all a well stocked and well put together club.

"Would you like to take a swim?" Tamao offered with a slight tilt of her head and that same smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say no." Admitted the youth, "It's a bit balmy today."

"It _is_ isn't it?" There was a slight alteration in her mannerisms, she looked at him fully and had a more relaxed expression on her face, as he was literally talking about the weather, "Around this time last year it was quite cool, I'm a little shocked at the difference."

"Probably because of whoever is in charge of the weather in the realm decided to change it up." Zac said with a shrug, "Mind if I pinch one of those spare boardies?"

"Boardies?" Tamao questioned, blinking and following his finger, "Ah, the swimming trunks? Certainly!"

"Sorry, Australian slang." Admitted the youth as he chuckled.

"Not a problem, I'd actually be interested to hear about your home… if you don't mind." Asked the older student.

"Sure, gimme a sec'." He grabbed a simple black pair of boardshorts and ducked into a stall, stripping out of his blazer, dress shirt, shoes and trousers, folding them all up and putting them together he tucked his socks into his shoes, coming back out he gifted unto Tamao with the sight of his slim, pale body.

"It would seem the sun will do you good." She joked good naturedly.

"Mhm, hopefully I don't blind anyone… is there a spot I can leave my things?" Tamao directed him towards a set of lockers and the duo went out to the pool, several others were wading about in the waters and several more were milling about.

Zac approached one of the edge of the pool and dived in, making sure his arms were stretched out if he was too tall and needed to correct before hitting the floor of the pool, he twisted and sat at the base of the pool for a moment, his back against the floor and his eyes cracking open to peek through the waters.

It was oddly calm, just… relaxing, in the waters like that. He'd done it dozens of times at home, never at the beach though, because sharks scared the everloving shit out of him. And as far as he was concerned all beach water had the potential for deadly sea-life.

He waved his arms slowly to keep himself stationary, he noticed a figure approaching quickly, black hair… suddenly arms were wrapped around his midsection and he was quickly brought to the surface, releasing his held breath he whiped his eyes.

"Hehe, you had me worried there for a moment." Admitted the woman with a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry, habit I have. Sitting underwater is peaceful, it's been a while since I've done it." Apologized the young man with a half-smile, "I realise in hindsight how strange that actually must have looked from an outside perspective."

"It's quite alright, I understand where you're coming from… are you an aquatic monster?" Asked the girl, quietly as not to draw attention.

"I am not, as I was growing up though my parents either took me and my siblings to the beach or the pool so I'm used to being around bodies of water, I suppose."

"Ah, that's a shame." Admitted the young lady, a small frown on her face.

"Why's that?"

"Because as a mermaid I must drain the life essence from others to sustain myself… if you were one of us I wouldn't have to harm you." Her face split and revealed gills, her ears transformed into fins and her legs were replaced with a long shimmering scaled tail.

"Well… this is awkward." Zac said softly, noticing several other prospective members were freaking the fuck out.

"Are you afraid?" Questioned the mermaid, her eyes leering predatorial.

"I was more referring to it being awkward for you…" The back of the young man's palm glowed and in and instant a solid force sprouted under his feet, lifting him above the waters as his book appeared in his hands.

Tamao looked dumbstruck for a moment.

Zachary shrugged his shoulders, "You'll have to forgive my harshness, I don't appreciate people trying to _fucking eat me!_ " His laid back attitude rapidly melted away into a ferocious snarl, Seeker sprouted from the book and coiled around him, looking menacing as possible.

Several onlookers were given the sight of the Warlock floating a few metres above the pool, "On the plus side, I'm a fan of fish, so _fry!_ " Like Zeus himself a great bolt of lightning formed in the young magus' hand and with a grunt he lobbed it directly into the pool, the resulting discharge of electricity shocked the everloving shit out of everyone therein.

As the electrified water did it's job the pages of the tome flipped rapidly to another spell, "This may be a very _drain_ -ing experience for you." The irony being that whilst the Mermaids might have tried to have an easy lunch, the true glutton was the very one they'd attempted to feast on.

Collecting an entire year of life force from the swim-team Zac directed the platform to the edge of the pool and shook out his hair, as red electricity sparked across the waters and the mermaids twitched like the stunned fish they were all on land gave a wide berth to the Warlock.

"Swimming is shit anyway."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did lemme know. If there's something lacking, tell me so I can fix it in the future.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you have to say for yourself, you insipid cunts?" Snarled the blond man, arms crossed as his very essence seemed to be made of menace.

The Swimming Club was prostrated before him, all bowing with their heads on the ground and shaking off the residual charge of electricity.

"We're very sorry Zakari-san!" They spoke in unison, begging for their collective lives. "It'll never happen again!"

"Bullshit!" Roared the Warlock, "You think I'll believe that shit! You fucking _mongrels_ had the gall to attack your fellow students, what kind of fucking retards are you!? Did you expect to just get away with it? Well! Did you!?" Seeker seemed to grow in size along with his foul mood, as though feeding off the fires of his rage.

"Damn, he's really layin' into 'em." Saizou muttered, amongst the crowd of gathered students, several whispers were bandied about and it seemed the situation was rapidly spiraling.

"Should we step in?" Yukari asked, not used to seeing such vitriol explode from a single person.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurumu asked incredulously, "Let him keep going this is _hot!_ " The Succubus looked about ready to start humping the fence separating her and her destined one.

"What madness is occurring here!?" A booming voice silenced the crowd, everyone turned to see several people garbed in black uniforms in various styles, they were led by an elfin man with long blond hair and sharp honey coloured eyes, he wore a coat over his uniform and looked about ready to gut someone.

"Who are you lot?" The enraged caster asked, Seeker's attention fixing firmly onto the yokai in charge.

"I am Kuyo. Head of the PSC. And I demand you explain this situation student." Spoke the man at the front of the pack firmly.

Zachary huffed and kicked the ground, making the mermaids flinch, "This little cesspit of sea hags thought it'd be a good idea to run wild on new members of the Swimming Club. Draining their life essence, now I may be an average guy but I like to think I can speak for everyone when I say I take exception to my life being stolen away."

Kuyo's sharp eyes immediately scanned the club, his lips being pulled into a snarl, "And how has the situation been dealt with, student?"

"I electrocuted the shit out of the lot of them. And made enough of a ruckus that someone would come to inspect what was going on." Even his body language seemed to have returned to a more relaxed state, "I trust you can handle it from here, Kuyo?"

The elfin man smirked at the foreigner, "Indeed, you've my thanks for your quick thinking. What is your name?"

"Zachary Waller, I'll leave you to it… if you need me I'm in Ms. Nekonome's homeroom so that's probably the best way to get ahold of me." The young man tucked his blazer under his arm and walked out of the area, giving a few passing glances to others in the PSC.

Goddamn some purple haired lassie had some intense underboob… Monster's were so scandalous.

He walked towards his group of friends and looked them all over, "I need some time to myself." He said quietly before walking away.

As the moody looking Warlock stalked through the club fair, his eyes kept flashing a stormy red colour, all gave him a wide berth and did their best to avoid his ire, rumours already spreading about what had occured in the Swimming Club, several more rang out questions on how the hell they were even allowed to have a club if it was a scheme to acquire life force.

Zachary walked straight up to the Occult Club and pinned one of them with his glare, the girl was a wispy looking thing with lifeless black eyes and a bland expression on her face, she had long black hair and wore a heavy looking scarf to cover the bottom half of her face.

"If I join your club can I practice my magic in peace?" He asked, skipping any potential for nonsense.

The girl looked at him, unflinching under his furious gaze, "Of course, we encourage all forms of mysticism. Other's in the Club are able to tell fortunes with great accuracy, some can predict abnormal weather conditions, others are able to tell you when you may die. You are very welcome to bring your expertise into our fold, Kouhai-san."

"Wonderful, will any of my potential club mates attempt to kill me or maim me in any form?" His arms were crossed and even with still dripping hair he gave an air of menace.

"Not after the display you put on, and certainly not if I say so." Scarf-Girl answered with a minute nod.

" _Will you say so_?" Questioned the young man, once more she nodded ever so slightly, "Marvelous. Sign me up."

"Sign here." Offered the girl, "I am Jian Jung. As I know what you are it's only fair that you know I am a Jiang Shi."

"Forgive my ignorance, I don't know what that is." Zachary admitted as he wrote down his name and signature.

"An animated corpse." Explained the girl, "A chinese zombie, in layman's terms."

"Good to know. Pleasure to meet you, Jian." The duo exchanged a handshake and on contact the Warlock had to note that her hands were indeed without any kind of heat, and how her fingers actually seemed to caress his palm as they seperated. "Look forward to working alongside you."

"Ditto. Feel free to explore the club room, we meet every day after school for an hour to speak about out findings, or bounce ideas off one another. I'm sure someone else within has experience with spells to some degree."

Zac nodded and ducked into the room, it was dark, as he expected, there were candles everywhere giving off a soft glow to the room, several desks had arcane scrawlings on their surfaces and the traditional pentagram sat in the centre of the room.

There was a distinct lavender smell to the room, most likely an incense of some kind, that was good Zac fucking loved lavender.

Several of his new club mates noticed his presence and nodded or gave a general greeting in his direction, he returned the effort before finding a spot to sit down and placing his blazer over the back of the chair and gingerly laying down his grimoire.

He took a moment to gather himself, his heart was beating like a raging storm. His first instinct when Tamao tried to drain him was _get the fuck out_ but instead he went on autopilot and went Olympus on the mermaids.

"Would you like some tea?" Asked a _ghost_. He was completely transparent and wore a uniform, but had a black mark on his forehead, "It's fresh." He wore a small smile.

"I'd love some actually, thank you very much." Zachary said, his shoulders sagging as he let his troubles fall off for a moment.

The Ghost nodded and disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a cup, and even a small cake. "I hope you enjoy."

The young man smiled up at the specter, taking a sip his taste buds were delighted, "Mm! This is beautiful, thank you again."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The Ghost floated off and asked someone else if they needed something to nibble on.

Seeker's face popped up on the pages of the grimoire, " _ **Master**_ _we have harvested a generous amount of life force from the heretics,_ _ **Do you wish to unlock the next chapter of the book?**_ "

The little system the duo had worked out with their Master was simple, in exchange for certain amounts of life force, Zac got access to more and more of the book. The first four chapters were free reign as they contained the basis for a true Warlock to play with and required great study, each chapter afterwards would require ten years total of life force, he could play it dangerous and sacrifice his own to get ahead quicker.

Or he could do the smart thing and just harvest it from others.

"I'd like you to unlock the next chapter, Seeker. Thank you." The young caster said quietly, as to not disturb anyone, the creatures red eyes flashed blue for a moment as the book felt heavier for a moment and then flipped across several dozen pages until it came to the fifth chapter.

 _ **Stage Five: Summoning**_

Ooh, that _does_ sound useful.

An hour passed before he knew it, his new club leader came to his table and touched his shoulder, upon getting no response she peered over it to see what had interested him so, only to see nothing on the pages of the book he was reading, how confusing.

"Zachary-san." Mumbled Jian, her voice softening against her scarf.

"Hmmm?" He answered distantly.

"The club is closing for the day, would you mind assisting me in cleaning up?" The Jiang Shi asked the Warlock.

Zac seemed to come back to reality with that he slid his grimoire closed and latched it onto his belt, "Certainly." He looked up at her and smiled lightly.

He did notice that once again, her touched lingered on him. She pat his shoulder once more before nodding, "Come, I'll show you what to do."

They spent roughly twenty minutes together, setting the room straight. Moving all the desks to one side of the room, sweeping up and making sure that all the collected dust was disposed of, cleaning out the incense burners, and finally opening the windows fully to allow the room to aerate

"So tell me about yourself, Zachary-san. I'm quite curious." Admitted Jian as she sat on one of the desks, looking at him as he swept.

"What do you want to know?" Offered the Warlock in response, looking at her curiously.

"Where do you come from?" Questioned the Zombie.

"Australia, I was born in Queensland but recently moved to New South Wales." Informed the blond.

"Do you like your country?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I do, the people in charge could use a knocking down because they're a pack of retards but yes. I like my home. What about you?"

"I am was born in the country but have been moved to Beijing since my change." Explained the girl, gesturing to herself, "Do you wish to know how I became what I am?"

"Do you _want_ to tell me?" Zac countered looking at her with a strange, sidelong glance. "Not many enjoy talking about their death, I'd assume."

"I do not mind, I was gunned down by a competitor to my father's business, we operated in the underbelly of several cities but it seemed that my father's enemies found where I and my mother lived." She answered, her expression remained unchanging, pitifull really.

"You have my sympathies." Zac said softly, his lips pulled down into a grimace, just imagining it unsettled him.

"My father's father was a warlock of some renown, but his skill at animating corpses is debatable." She continued, Zac took note that the chains on his belt jostled as he moved his legs to sweep more of the room, somehow that noise seemed more ominous than before, "I had to sacrifice much to return to this plane."

"May I ask what you had to give up, Jian?" He asked, not wanting to probe too far but admittedly very curious.

"You may." She said, nodding ever so slightly, "I had to give up the heat in my body, my emotions, and my ability to truly die every again… my body may stiffen and rot, but my spirit is forever shackled to this…" She presented a small opal necklace, it _hummed_ with magical might, but he dared not keep his eyes on it for too long.

"So… you're locked out from everything… forever?" Zac could scarcely think of something worse, immortality without _any_ of the perks!

"Just so." Affirmed the girl, "You may say that I was so quick to accept you into the club because you give off an aura much like my grandfather, forgive me for being selfish but your presence brings me… comfort."

The girl who apparently had no emotions hesitated as she explained this, Zachary looked her over once more, she tucked the necklace back into her cleavage and buttoned up her shirt.

"Is that why you sort of… linger when you touch me?" He questioned, figuring it best to get any awkwardness out of the way, he didn't really mind but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Indeed. You are… warm, to me. I cannot really explain it." If she had any real facial muscles anymore Zac could almost assumed her nose would wrinkle as she tried to figure out the right words.

"And the scarf?" Instead of answering with words, she unwound it enough to reveal her face, her lower jaw seemed to be stitched on, her lips were chapped and lifeless, and her chin had a deep scar down to her throat.

"I do not wish to upset others with my appearance." Admitted the girl with a small shrug.

"For what it's worth you're a pretty young woman, stitches an' all." He said with a shrug, ever the man of weird fucking taste.

She actually paused at that, tilting her head in a very animalistic manor, "Really? Do you have an urge towards dead bodies, Zachary-san?"

"You're talking to me, as far as I'm concerned you're a young woman. I don't really care." He admitted finishing up his sweeping and stashing the broom and dustpan away in the closet, as he shut the door he turned and almost jumped as suddenly Jian was in front of him.

Her cold hands touched his cheeks, she stood motionless, she was about a head shorter than him, the top of her head just shy of his shoulders.

"May I hold you like this, occasionally?" Asked the young Jiang Shi, Zac just nodded, after having a Succubus do things that would make a pornstar envious, and a Vampire edge you with her love bites it was hard to be phased by anything anymore.

"I appreciate that, you may leave now. Thank you for your time." Zac waited for her to release his face before leaving.

Jian touched her scarred lips and hummed, "...Warm…" Was all she said.

 **Dorm: Evening**

Zac sagged in relief at the sight of his door, time to just relax and enjoy some peace and quiet.

He opened the door and was greeted to the sight of the busty Succubus sprawled out on his bed in a seductive pose, wearing black lingerie, complete with a rose red garter belt and thigh-high stockings.

"I'm not getting sleep, am I?" Zac asked himself, Kurumu's grin turned predatory as her eyes carried a mischievous glint.

"Pretty good right?" She asked with a smug look, "Unlike most guys you don't seem to keep porn on you, so I had to think this little number up on my own."

"I prefer video over still images, regardless you look really good." Zac commented with a nod, closing the door behind him and locking it, "I gotta ask…" He tossed his blazer over his desk and placed his grimoire on top of it.

"Why do you do this?" He questioned, leaning against the wardrobe and crossing his arm.

"What do you mean, 'this'? I enjoy being with you." She questioned in turn, confused.

"No-no, I mean why me? I mean yeah, we get along well, I'm just curious as to why you decided to chase after me of all people." He asked again.

"I love you, you're my destined one." She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist, sinking into his chest and listening to his irregular heartbeat.

"That's a pretty bold statement." Zac said with a small, unconscious, laugh. "You don't know me that well, surely you can't _love_ me."

"Of course I do, Succubae are creatures of love! When we find out destined one it's all we think about, nothing else matters!" Her delicate violet coloured eyes glimmered with intensity as she spoke, her state of dress aside Zac took this as fact, there was a certainty to her that he wasn't familiar with.

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her chest, "Feel this heart..? It only beats for you, no one else is worthy of it." She whispered softly.

"When I was growing up, my mother always told me to be on the look out for my Destined One, because they're the only ones we can have children with… even though my father is dead my mother has never looked anywhere else, he's all she can ever think about… I want that, I want that love…" Her eyes glistened as she looked up at him, a teary smile on her face, "And I found it."

Zac could hear his heartbeat in his ears, all the blood in his body seemed to roll like thunder through him, a fire seemed to blossom in his chest as the moisture in his mouth left him.

' _Mother of mercy, what do I even say to something like that?_ ' He thought, completely dumbstruck, so instead of words he opted to just pull her close and nestle his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent and squeezing her tightly.

Kurumu was on cloud nine, she could _feel_ that fire, she could sense its indomitable presence in her love.

"Humans don't work like Succubus do… so even if I can't give you my everything this second, promise me you'll accept it when I have it for you?" He asked into her neck softly, he'd been in a handful of relationships in his life, he always fucked them up in one way or another but with god as his witness he would give this beautiful girl his all!

"Of course!" Whispered the Succubus, tears running down her face as a smile that could put the sun to shame lit up.

Outside a purple haired girl watched, "Ah… so sweet." She whispered, holding her cheeks as a blush lit up her pale cheeks, "I hope he likes the cold."

"C'mon you, if we're doin' this we're doin' it right." Muttered the young man as he picked up the girl and fell onto the bed, grinning as she crawled on top of him, their lips met and the Succubus crooned softly as she knotted her fingers into his hair.

Zac dragged his nails up and down her spine, making her arch into him without warning a long tail wrapped around his wrist and pulled it down to her plump rear, ' _I don't remember her arse being this big…_ ' Those thoughts, and any higher brain functioning were banished the second the young lady in question moved one hand from his hair and grabbed his crotch like it was a lifeline.

Kurumu loved how he jolted in her grasp, and thanks the heavens above that her mother sent her all she needed to know about minor transformations to help with seducing _her man!_

 _ **Knock-Knock-Knock**_

"Go away!" The duo shouted at who _dared_ to interrupt the moment.

They heard an 'eep' and looked at eachother, the began laughing, somehow that was the funniest of things in the moment.

Pressing their foreheads against one another they looked into eachothers eyes, "You're too good for me…" Zac said softly, a smile on his face.

Kurumu grinned, "Well, I'll just have to get you into shape, won't I?"

Zac clicked his tongue, "Tsk-tsk-tsk, and _how_ will you do that?"

His face coloured as Kurumu leant in and nipped at his neck, his most sensitive spot, just above the collarbone, "I have my ways."

Good thing he'd locked the door.

 **Next Morning: Homeroom**

Arriving before the teacher had its perks, in the case of that day though Zac would have called it more a burden. It seemed that Kurumu's harem decided to follow her around, even without the hypnotism affecting them, and took any attention she gave him as a slight against them.

"Will you guys seriously fuck off, this is getting silly." Muttered the Warlock, not looking up from his grimoire, the Succubus happily sitting in his lap, seriously he didn't remember her ass being this plush but by god was he not going to complain, one hand on the book and one under her skirt, that's how he was playing it.

The blue haired girl flushed red as she nestled into his neck, sighing contently, as she made a shooing motion to her previous boy-toys, "Off you go, I don't need you anymore." She said with a wave.

"Kurumu-sama!" One said, as though struck in the heart, "How could you send us away for this… _half-breed!?_ "

"He's basically a human! All he does is some flashy tricks!" Another said, equally as frustrated.

"What's there to see in him, when you've got us?" A shorter male asked, affronted.

"Because he's a monster in the sack!" She shot back with a smug grin, grabbing his crotch, which required reaching between her legs to do so, "And has a _really_ long tongue."

To assist with this, Zac stuck his tongue out, it reached past his chin with ease.

"Hehe, nice." Saizou said with a chuckle, enjoying the show.

"Naughty…" Muttered Moka, her face red.

They all seemed to ignore Mizore and her giggling into her sleeve.

"That's it, we're takin' this outside!" Snarled the ring leader of the Ex-Harem.

"Alright." Zac said with ease, standing up and placing his semen demon on his seat, "Keep it warm for me." He kissed her cheek and looked up to the monster in human guise, "Lead the way."

"W-Wait seriously?" Asked the same teen.

"You want to start something, I'm happy to finish it." Said the Australian, about as flippantly and breezily as possible.

Saizou stood up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, if you wanna try it, you gotta go through me."

"Ah! I see, you're confident because your _mongrel_ dog is ready to bite our heads off, is that it?" Snarked one of the boys in the back.

"Who the fuck said that!?" Snarled the Warlock, his voice like thunder, "You wanna fucking go cunt? I'll break your fuckin' legs and drag you across a yard of glass you little fuckbaby, I'll rip out your eyes and make you watch while I fuck your dad, then I'll convince the faggot to go to gay camp and while he's guilting himself into an early grave I'll become your _new_ dad, and then I'll fuck your mum, I'll fuck your whole family! I'll KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY YOU WANNA FUCKING GO MATE!?" At that point Saizou was holding the frothing Australian back, trying not to laugh at the tirade whilst also trying to look imposing was a lot harder than he thought it'd be.

All of the ex-harem lads took several steps back looking pale before one ran off, screaming, this started a chain reaction that sent the rest of them running and screaming "We're sorry!"

" _ **Not good enough you little bastards!**_ " Roared the blond male, Kurumu stood up and pinched his cheeks, getting his attention, it seemed to remove any mood in a second, "Yes my dear?" He asked with a chuckle and a smile.

"You get an A for theatrics and a B+ for execution, I could have done without imagining you and _any_ of their dads, bleh." She stuck her tongue out and gagged as Saizou released him.

"W-wait, that was all fake?" Moka asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"Shhh, they don't need to know that." Zac said, winking at the vampire who sweatdropped and sighed.

All of the males in the classroom immediately stood up and bowed before him, "Teach us your ways!"

"Good Morning students~" Ms. Nekonome greeted as she walked in with a bright smile, she blinked, showing off her bright blue eyes, at the display, "Ara… what did I miss?"

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, I got a big kick out of this one.**_

 _ **I'm stuck somewhat though, both Kurumu and Mizore are so focused on Tsukune in cannon because they can actually reproduce with him, Mizore could technically do it with anyone but chooses him, so technically speaking would they even be adverse to the idea of sharing, what's the 4.1.1 on Monster social etiquette when it comes to that stuff?**_

 _ **I dunno, I'll think about it more. It seems sort of egotistical if I did it since I'm using myself as a character but maybe I'm overthinking it.**_

 _ **See you all next time :)**_

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**No one expects that super-fast update!**

 **Daytime: Lunch; Cafeteria.**

"So you two, huh?" Yukari asked, idly picking at her lunch.

"Mhm…" Zachary answered distantly idly twirling Kurumu's hair around one of his fingers as she leant into his side, a content look on her face.

"I think it's nice." Saizou said with a grin, "Just means I gotta wrangle myself a lassie before I fall behind."

"Hmmm…" Moka stared at the duo, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"So what- so what - hmm!" Zac bit his tongue as a stutter tried it's best to ruin his coherent speech, "What club did you guys end up joining?" he finally managed out, getting an amused look from the Ogre and a giggle from the Vampire.

"Newspaper club." Yukari answered, sighing dramatically.

"The gym." Saizou answered with a shrug, "I dunno why they call it 'Body Improvement' those retards wouldn't know a diet if it hit them upside the head. Girls are hot though."

"Lady abs, mmm." Zac made a gesture similar to a stereotypical Italian and said, "Very nice."

"Kurumu and I both joined the Newspaper club as well." Informed Moka, "Though our Senpai is really… forward."

"How so?" Questioned the blond.

"He gave us all flowers yesterday, like bouquets." Yukari answered with a frown, "He's a total skeeze."

"He's not _that_ bad, Yukari." Moka assured, "He's probably just trying to make a good impression."

"He was trying to look up your skirt yesterday, and wouldn't take his eyes off your legs." Yukari rebuked.

"It's like the people around here have never seen a female body before, what the fuck is with all the peeking?" Zac asked himself, it made _no_ fucking sense to him. These degenerates took it to another level.

"Hormones." Saizou said, shrugging.

"That's _hardly_ an excuse for bordering sex offenders." Rumbled the Warlock with a dark look.

"Do somethin' about it if it bothers ya so much." Saizou said with a shrug.

"I guess I can clear a few minutes to burn the heretics." Muttered Zac with a grin on his face.

"Don't burn the heretics, darling." Kurumu muttered, "Time can be spent better."

"Like cuddling?" Zac asked with a chuckle.

"Mhm…" Mumbled the drowsy girl, sliding from his shoulder and curling up in his lap, his hand gently resting on her head, a smile brightly lighting up his face.

"And sex…" Zac stage-whispered, loud enough for everyone around to hear several daggers were stared into his back but he ignored them in favour of laughing with his friends.

"Deviant…" Moka muttered with a shake of her head.

"So... any plans for the afternoon?" Saizou asked, leaning onto his fist.

"Club for an hour, then probably just chill. Gonna take Kurumu to that… other dimension arcade thing… on the weekend, because boyfriend." Zac said with a thumbs up, getting a nod from the Ogre.

"You know it's not actually called an Arcade right?" Yukari asked, getting a shake of the head from her fellow caster, "It's just a neighbouring dimension that students are able to visit, it's linked to all the Monster based schools, it's basically just a monster mall."

"Well, you learn somethin' new everyday. Isn't that nice." Zac chuckled, "Reguardless, that's what we're doin'. I'd ask you guys to come along but I figure my first date shouldn't involve my friends." Zac rubbed his chin in thought.

"First date? Really?" Saizou asked, tilting his head.

"Mhm, didn't date previously. Just asked out girls at school, hung out with them there or at their/my place on the weekends." Zac said, "That being said 12-14 aren't exactly 'dating' ages."

"Ahh, the formative years of youth…" Ms. Nekonome said as she walked past, "So cute."

"Well she's happy." Yukari muttered.

"A'ight, I'm gonna go do some stuff, Kuru… Kuru… if you don't get off my lap I'm not eating you tonight." That got her up, with a dazzling smile she was immediately awake and alert, she pecked his cheek and and waved him off.

"Saizou, wanna come with?" The teen asked, getting a nod from his brotato.

"I'm coming too!" Shouted Yukari immediately latching onto the older spellcasters hip, Zac pushed down the sigh that demanded to rise and nodded, "We'll see you two later, if the skeeze gives you any trouble later today, lemme know. I'll set him on fire."

"Aha… sure." Moka nervously laughed at the serious look on his face, and waved them off as the trio left her and Kurumu.

"So… I suppose you'd like some answers." Begun the Succubus, getting a curious look from the Vampire.

"What do you mean, Kurumu-san?" Moka questioned.

"Well I mean, I did snatch your friend out from under you. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that since we're dating I'm not outlawing you and him hanging out. I've known some girls to do that, but I'm not so insecure to think you could steal him away." Kurumu said with a smile.

Something about the way she said that irked Moka, "To think I could? I wouldn't ruin someone's relationship, Kurumu-san. _I_ hold people's bonds in high regard."

Kurumu's smile turned sickly sweet, "Why Moka-san, what _ever_ do you mean? A Succubus thinks of nothing _but_ bonds." Assured the blue haired girl.

"I know you changed how you look, I'm not as blind as you may think, Slutcubus." Snarled the Vampire, her eyes shifting red for a moment, as the Rosario flickered dangerously.

Kurumu's nails glinted dangerously, the dangerous tapping noise as she drummed her fingers across the cafeteria table.

"Care to repeat that, _leach_." Snarled the demon, getting a darker shade of red from her foes eyes, the Rosario was whipping about dangerously.

All within the immediate area felt an oppressive aura blanket the cafeteria, a violent cyan storm around Kurumu Kurono and a devilish red and black around the innocent looking Moka Akashiya.

"Wanna take this outside, skank?" Rumbled the pink haired girl, "I feel an itch in my neck, I think your boyfriend might need to help me."

"Oh _please_ , like he'd release you just to fight me! Haha, you _are_ a funny little girl." Snarled the Blue haired girl, the observers were shitting their collective pants, "A bonded Succubus is more dangerous than a shackled Vampire, you best watch yourself."

"That's it!"Moka stood up and slammed the table, creating massive dents upon its' surface, It seemed that the Rosario actually had a hairline fracture, Moka's hair flashed silver for the barest of moments, "Let's do this!"

"Alright then!" Kurumu stood up

 **With Zac**

"So I was talking it over with Seeker this morning…" Zac began as he unshackled his book, the sprite emerged from his shadow and loomed behind him, though Yukari and Saizou could not see Seeker it _wanted_ to be with it's Master.

"And I think I may have found a new way to use my _Drain_ spell." Informed the youth, his grimoire floated above his open palm as it sparked with red energy.

"Oh really? I always figured spells were kinda… static. And couldn't really be changed." Saizou said with a look of concentration, as though trying to dig up some old factoid he'd been told.

"Most of the higher-tier spells can't really change, but basic spells like Za-kun's _Drain_ are flexible enough, most advanced spells started out as… _cantrips_." She growled at, seeing his wolfish grin.

"You're learning." Zachary said with a chuckle, "A'ight so the basic idea behind it is to push all the area I would cover with a normal _Drain_ spell into a thinner but more concentrated projectile."

"Like a beam?" Saizou questioned, smirking at the idea.

Zachary shook his head, "More like an arc, that way I can hit more targets than are possibly intended, like so…" Red energy begun to form under the young caster's nails, he stepped into a swiping motion and five thin but long arcs of energy leapt out and hungrily began tearing into whatever they could before dissipating.

Thin, but noticeable, trenches were dug into the ground and several branches fell off trees, dead and rotted.

Four blobs of life force floated roughly about 15 metres away from the trio, remaining stationary.

"So how are you gonna get them back?" Saizou asked.

"Go and grab 'em?" Zac supplied with a shrug.

Saizou shook his head, "You gotta think like you're fighting, not like you're practicing. Imagine some big bastard in between you and your energy, how could you get it back… don't move, just think about it."

"That's actually quite good advice, Sai-chan." Yukari praised with a radiant grin.

"I have my moments." The Ogre admitted with a smirk.

"How to get it…" Zac muttered, looking at the floating nodes of life, he could feel them, just as he felt most essence, though these were obviously much more concentrated, "...hmmm…" He tried to pull on the energy and slowly it begun moving towards him, as though distantly away from a drain.

" _ **Master**_ _why simply retrieve the essence when one could create_ _ **a devilish sneak attack!**_ " Suggested Seeker, " _Try to use the essence and summon a creature from it_ _ **, that way the energy is used and you gain a pawn on the battlefield!**_ "

"Huh… good idea, Seeker." The Grimoire of Abaddon flipped to the required page and glowed brightly.

" _From the rivers of Cocytus, to the fires of Hell, I call upon thee answer my call,_ _ **arise my slave!**_ " Recited the Warlock, he thrust his hand upwards as an arcane circle burnt into his wrist.

The essence begun to violently quiver before expanding and taking shape, it formed three small creatures. They each had ash coloured skin and goat legs, each of them had long ears that were easily twice the width of their heads and had long, hooked noses.

The creatures had small whip-like tails with flames dancing at the tips.

Imps, he'd managed to successfully summon imps, _hell_ yeah.

"Well… you could do that as well." Yukari said, swallowing thickly at all the _heresy_ she was currently witnessing.

The creatures all hopped from hoof to hoof, looking around to see if there was anything to fight, seeing nothing they all sagged and hissed despondent.

"False alarm guys, you can go back to hell now." Zac said, waving them down, "Sorry to get your hopes up." The creatures all burst into flames that smelt of sulfur and Zac put his casting hand down.

"Oh bitchin', free tattoo." The mark was a circle, and inside the circle were four smaller circles, each of them made up of some gibbering language and in the very centre of the four smaller circles were diamond silhouettes with tiny gaps in the centre.

"Pretty dope." Saizou commented, though Yukari looked about ready to faint.

"Remind me to _never_ let you meet my covenant." Muttered the little Witch.

"Why?" Zac asked.

"Because summoning _actual demons_ is so illegal you'd be executed on sight." Yukari informed shakily.

"Ah well… I guess I'm a big bad boy now. Committing all these crimes, with all these _witnesses._ " Zac loomed over the small girl who screamed as he picked her up, kicking and punching fruitlessly.

"You gonna calm down?" Asked the Australian as he chuckled, Saizou grinned at the display.

"Stop _doing_ that!" Yukari hissed, pinching his cheeks until he released her, the sides of his face were a little redder for his efforts but the grin wouldn't fall, "Baka…"

"Cease thine resistance small child, for I, Zacharius Maximus, have created something beyond mere mortal understanding!" Announced the Warlock theatrically, "And it is-!"

"Oh, hi Mizore." Greeted the youth with a chuckle, seeing the purple haired girl appear behind a tree, she rolled her sucker around for a moment before waving, "How's the day, treatin' ya?"

"Good. I have gym later… it's my favourite class." Informed the Yuuki-Onna with a small smile.

' _Gosh she's a cutie._ ' Thought the Warlock with a stupid grin on his face, "That's good, so… observation complete?"

"For the most part, I'd like to show you something first. If I could steal you away for a few minutes." Asked the girl, looking at the students on each side of the caster.

"Uhh… yeah sure, I'll be back in a bit." Zac said with a shrug, holstering his grimoire onto his belt.

"How do you know the strangest people?" Saizou asked as his peer walked towards the girl, Zac turned and shrugged at him, walking backwards as he did, "That's not an answer!"

"Best you're getting, later!" With a cheeky chuckle the blond jogged off into the woods with Mizore.

Shortly after Zac found himself and Mizore at the familiar setting of the lunch-lake, "So what's up?" He asked, looking around, Mizore took a moment before walking out onto the lake, the water freezing under her, "Oh… she's Jesus, nnnnneat."

Within a flash the entire lake became a jagged centerpiece of fine, icy art. Mizore's hair had turned into jagged shards of ice mimicking the usual style, her eyes changed from placid violet to chips of frigid ice masquerading as ocular organs and her arms had become massive claws of frosty death.

"This is my true form, the last time I showed someone this shape, they ran and hid… are you afraid?" Mizore asked, tilting her head.

"I wish I brought a scarf but nah, you look fit." Zac said, his shoulders shaking as his body adjusted to the rapid temperature change, he rubbed his arms and shook out the sensation. Trying to keep some kind of composure.

"Truly..?" Mizore questioned, her voice lacking no small amount of confusion.

"Who did- who did you show this too?" He asked, goddamned stutter, now it looked like he was colder than he was.

"A human boy, I was about 10." Mizore explained, she took a step closer, seeing no reaction she began walking towards him.

"That'll be it then, kids are stupid. You're a hottie with the body, I'm sorry I'm trying really hard to ease the tension." Zac said with a chuckle.

"Tension?" Mizore asked, now _very_ close.

"I don't really know what reaction you were looking for here, so I'm just throwing out jokes to ease how I feel." Zac said flatly, "You look good, great even, I dunno why you expected fear of all things. You're hardly scary."

"And why's that?" Prodded the girl further, emphasizing this point by getting up in his face, running an ice claw down his jaw.

"Because as much as I'd love to run and hide from social interaction, I don't mind you being around. Which is weird because we've talked like once, and I'm sure you know me better than I know you but it's like a… what's the word… kinship? Sure, let's go with that. You're quiet, like I _want_ to be, and keep to yourself for the most part. And you don't seem remotely hostile, despite what I _think_ you're trying to look like now." Explained the youth with a shrug.

"Besides, I prefer the cold over the fucking _desert_ anyway." Finished with his mouth-running tirade of words the teen released another chuckle and tried to avoid staring into her eyes because goddamn did she have nice eyes.

"That's fair I suppose… very well, may I be your friend, Zakari-san?" Mizore's questioned had an air of finality to it, oh good this weirdly close moment would be coming to an end.

"Sure." With that the ice evaporated.

 _Ahem!_

The two looked over to see a trio dressed in familiar black uniforms, "You are aware that revealing your true form is against the rules, yes?" Questioned one, long red hair, petite, carrying a stick.

A _staff._ Whatever.

"I am." Mizore said, "I just don't care."

"Flagrantly disregarding the rules is worthy of punishment." Another said, tall-ish, brown hair, glasses. Not appearing to be physically able.

"There can be no witnesses." Zachary muttered dangerously, his eyes flashing red as he reached for his book.

"Are you threatening us?" Another asked, though he sounded quite tired, he had bags under his eyes, pale grey iris' and wavy black hair, he was taller than his comrades and stood with his hands in his pockets. "That'd be a mistake…"

"We're just here to assure no rule-breaking." Explained the redhead, "Surely that's not worthy of violence?" She may have assumed she was being cute, but Zac don't fuck with the itty bitty titty committee.

He a lover of **C** girls.

"Mhm, and how do you intend to do that?" Questioned the Warlock.

"By bringing Ms. Shirayuki in for a slap on the wrist." Explained the brown haired boy, pushing up his glasses.

"I've only been to humans schools, so forgive me if I don't exactly understand the underlying messages, but from my experience with Yokai Academy thus far, **might makes right**." Seeker rose from his shadow as smoke begun to form around the teen's hand.

"Fufufu! So a little scrap then? Awesome!" The redhead said, "I am Deshiko Deshi and I accept your challenge!"

"Zachary Waller, let's enjoy ourselves, yeah?" The two other members of the PSC stood off to the side, Mizore refused to budge from her position.

"I will assist." Said the Yuki-Onna, only to get a sneer from the redhead.

"You'll do no such thing, you're in deep trouble missy. Step into this and it'll be much worse!"

" _Hex!_ " Snarled the Warlock, shooting forth a blast of smoke, Deshiko ran at him rushing through the smoke and swinging her bo-staff at the caster, the blond had to quickly jump to the side - unused to doing so he had to take a moment to regain his balance - noticing the Hex Mark had not taken root he grimaced.

"Aww c'mon, where was the bravado!" Deshiko goaded slamming her staff into the ground and uprooting a chunk of earth making the caster backpedal.

" _Drain Hook!_ " Red energy rose up under his nails and he swiped forward releasing five arcs of energy, they brushed harmlessly across the redheads skin, though did manage to soak up some from the ground itself. "Okay what the fuck?!"

"I'm a Jiang Shi, dumbass you can't take life from a corpse!" Boasted the redhead with a laugh, slamming her staff into the side of the caster, effectively winding him.

" _ **Master, we shall**_ _assist you. We shall act as you do._ " Seeker said, thoroughly fed up with being smacked around, the specter picked up its Master.

Zachary saw Deshiko running towards him and followed her strike with his eyes, bracing himself he reached up and grabbed the staff his wrist ached for a moment but as soon as Seeker's hands wrapped around the staff it halted any force, the redhead looked at him in shock.

"H-How did a weakling stop my attack?" Jiang Shi, and most undead, are notoriously strong when it comes to physical prowess, though are also quite delicate, they are the glass cannons of the monster world.

"Useless." Zachary said with a sneer, Seeker adjusted its grip and spun the staff about, throwing the girl into a tree. His shadow stretched out as Seeker rushed forward slamming the staff into the girl like she was a baseball, though instead of going anywhere she was buried into the side of the tree, the dead forestry falling under the pressure.

The two other members of the PSC took exception to this and transformed, the tired looking fellow grew an additional set of arms and his eyes merged into one, a horn rose from his hairline and his skin gained a mottled pattern to it.

The brown haired teen's face elongated and grew scales, he was a lizardman, a blue lizardman with big bulging muscles and steam rising from his nostrils.

' _Son of a bitch!_ _Need to breathe - need to breathe- need to breathe!_ ' His heart rate shot up like he'd taken a hit of adrenaline, which probably wasn't too far off to be honest. He was _not_ ready to take on two big boys right now.

The Cyclops ran forward and cocked two of his arms back ready to lay into the Warlock, Mizore's finger twitched and suddenly the teen was frozen from the waist up, "Ghh! Son of a-" A hail of icy kunai buried into his bag making brackish blood spill out of his mouth.

The Lizard, being coldblooded, decided to avoid the Yuki-Onna and rushed the Warlock, he was much faster than the Cyclops, Seeker lashed out and swiped at his ankles making him trip up but not cease.

" _Hex!_ " Zac commanded, a blast of smoke striking the Lizard in the forehead, the physical force behind it made his head snap back and swept his legs out from under him, " _Fatigue_!"

Rapidly the Lizard's muscles lost any fight in them, his heartbeat slowed and his eyes slid shut, " _Drain Hook!_ " Five arc of crimson energy lashed against the sleeping Lizard who only grunted in acknowledgement at the assault, massive orbs of energy bubbled up and formed a sphere about the size of Zac's head, with a narrow glare the Warlock turned to the Cyclops who looked fearful.

"Might. Makes. Right." Snarled the Warlock, Seeker lashed out and snatched the orb, bringing it to hover above the Grimoire of Abbadon, Zac slammed the book shut a thrust a hand out, the orb begun spinning rapidly, lengthening and thinning out to form a spear of essence, " _Es-spear!_ "

The command thrust the lance forward it shot right through the Cylops, though did no physical damage it robbed him of his strength, and a decade off his life, as the Es-spear shot back it landed in the ground next to Zachary who grabbed it, as he did it dissolved and flew into the Warlock's body, repairing the damage caused.

How this worked was that it converted the living essence into small pockets of time, essentially the healing process was accelerated to such an extent that it looked like a normal healing spell, though instead of removing the damage it rapidly aged whatever it targeted to the point of it being repaired naturally.

Typically this would come at a cost to the user, but having absorbed a decade of life Zac merely had to sacrifice a few months in order to fully heal his body, so in the grand scheme it wasn't so bad.

"Well done… breaking even _more_ rules." A new voice entered the fray, Zac turned only to be caught by the throat, his vision managed to correct itself as he came face to face with Kuyo once more, "Tsk-tsk-tsk, Zachary-san. Brutalizing your fellow students, all for attempting to enforce the rules? And I had such high hopes for you." He cooed sarcastically.

Mizore moved to assist but was… de-incentivised when Kuyo blasted the ground in front of her with blue flames.

"Do you know the punishment for doing such things?" Kuyo asked, a grin on his face, "Typically it's public flogging." The grin turned menacing, "But I feel lenient, so instead I'll give you an offer."

Kuyo dropped Zac who landed on his knees, coughing and spluttering in an attempt to draw in air through his assaulted throat.

"You join the PSC, this way I get to keep an eye on you, and _you_ get to keep your head." Kuyo offered, a smirk firmly lining his lips. "I can't have such a loose cannon walking around campus, just ready to harm his fellows, can I?"

Not really able to speak at the moment Zac just nodded, seeing now way out of this stupid situation he'd landed himself in, goddamn idiot.

"Very good, I'll have someone collect you after you've been to the nurses office." Kuyo slammed his fist into the Warlocks head, knocking him unconscious, "Be a dear and take him won't you, Shirayuki-san? Don't think you're off the hook either."

Kuyo walked off, four other members of the PSC moved to collect their peers and each gave the Warlock a parting kick in the side.

Mizore moved to assist, she scooped up the Warlock into her arms, looking at his battered form, his face was bruised but he seemed to be alright, all things considered that was getting of _very_ light if what she'd heard about the PSC was true. "If I'd just done this some other time… you'd be alright."

It may have been silly to blame herself but Mizore felt genuine guilt, she should have gone with her initial plan and taken him to the overlook at least that was far enough away from the school that no one would be able to detect her changing forms but she'd been to excited and hadn't thought it through properly.

"You idiot…" She mumbled this time looking at him, "Why'd you start a fight for me?"

Mizore gingerly lifted him up, the slackness of his body disturbing her somewhat and made a move towards the nurses office, she reminded herself that once he got some rest he'd be fine. "Holy shit what happened!?"

Saizou and Yukari heard a noise and came to investigate, what they didn't expect was an unconscious Zac in the arms of the girl he'd gone off with, "Explain." Growled the Ogre.

"Walk and talk." Yukari said, not a second later.

Mizore nodded and as she moved she explained, "I was showing Zakari-san my true form, the PSC saw me do so and tried to take me off for a 'slap on the wrist', Zakari-san tried to fight one of them in a bid to get them to leave us alone, we got into a fight and for the most part won but Kuyo showed up and humbled us."

"Oh shit…" Muttered Saizo, "Why are you so stupid." He said looking at the bruised form of his friend.

"So Kuyo did this to him?" Yukari asked with a squeak.

"No, the person he was fighting was a Jiang Shi, she was resistant to most of his attacks so she managed to get a lot of hits on him." Yukari's eyes lit up with realisation whilst Saizou looked at the little girl for an explanation.

"Za-kun's spells are mostly focused around draining and changing life essence, a Jiang Shi has no life essence to speak of so nothing would have stuck." The Ogre gave a dry 'Oh'.

"What a shitty coincidence." The teen said with a roll of his eyes.

"So wait, how'd he win? Or both of you, I should say." Saizou quizzed.

"His shadow… kept stretching? It was strange, something was there but I couldn't really see it." Mizore explained.

"Ah! That's Seeker, the creature that inhabits Za-kun's catalyst. None of us can see it either." Yukari said with a frown, "Lucky bastard, getting a magic shadow."

"What happened to my precious!?" A familiar voice screamed out, the trio looked to see a distressed Kurumu and Moka approaching at mach speed.

 **Nurses Office**

Yutaka Yuji, the doctor that headed up the medical facilities of the academy looked over the sleep, sedated Warlock with a frown, his assistant Mako Yakumaru observed with a sad look.

"He'll require some bed rest and painkillers when he wakes up, all those boots to the side probably fractured something, make sure he doesn't move about too much." Yutaka said as he took his enchanted glasses off and rubbed the ridge of his nose.

The older man had short blond hair and dark blue eyes, his chin had a lining of stubble and he wore the typical coat and scrubs attire of a doctor.

"Yes Sensei." Mako was a young woman with long flowing flaxen hair and black eyes, she had a sweet face and wore a green nurses uniform with a white patch on her arm with a red + on it. She moved to collect the required medicine from the cabinet.

Kurumu was running her fingers through his hair, as gently as possible with one hand whilst holding his with her other.

"One always has to remember how fragile Witches, Wizards and others like them are compared to the rest of us." Mako said softly, "But don't worry, like Sensei said, he'll be fine after a quick nap." Assured the girl with a warm smile.

"Maybe next time he won't pick fights." Saizou muttered, though from the look on his face he didn't really know what to say in the situation.

"Shh!" Yukari hissed, smacking him. Gesturing to the very sensitive Succubus with her head who gave the Ogre the 'Murder Eyes'.

"He wouldn't have had to if this frigid bitch didn't drag him off to show her true form." Muttered the young lady spitefully.

Mizore remained impassive under her harsh tongue, already having given herself the same grilling just minutes before.

"If you're going to argue, please refrain from doing so in here." Yutaka said patiently, "I understand emotions are high but my assistant and I must work."

Moka nodded mutely her eyes downcast, "Come on, Kurumu-san…" She tried to pull the girl away but she remained in her seat.

"I'm not moving until he wakes up." The Succubus said stubbornly, "You guys head back to the dorms, I'll wait here."

"Leave her be, you'll never move her." Saizou said, trying to keep the peace, "C'mon." He ordered ushering Yukari and Moka out.

Mizore stayed for a few more moments, she turned to the blue haired girl, "I'm sorry." She said suddenly, quietly.

"You should be." Muttered the Succubus angrily.

"He was the one to make the choice to start a fight, though I appreciate him doing it. Rumours about the PSC aren't nice." She spoke as softly as snowfall, "But I want _you_ to know that I'm sorry for it happening."

Kurumu, despite being angry, despite being hurt by this incident, couldn't disagree, he was old enough to make his own choices and had to suffer/reap the consequences of his actions.

"Apology accepted." Muttered the girl lowly.

Mizore nodded towards her left them be.

"..." Kurumu looked at her one and only as he mumbled something, she leant in to hear him, "...hmmm…" His face relaxed, "Semen demon…" He giggled in his sleep.

Kurumu frowned for a moment before kissing his cheek, "Only for you sweetheart." She said with a roll of her eyes.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it, thanks to everyone for the advice on the frosty booty.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mizore and Zac stood in a large room below the school, in the centre was a desk that Kuyo sat at, around him were the other members of PSC including a bandaged Deshiko and her two backup fighters.

The Warlock and Yuki-Onna tried to appear relaxed but the atmosphere was anything but.

Kuyo stood up and walked towards them with his arms crossed behind his back, "So, in the face of your transgressions you're punishment is thus…" The duo were pushed to the ground and stripped of their tops, they struggled but whoever was holding them, they were _much_ stronger than either of them.

"10 lashes, and indentured service to the PSC for a year." The first stroke of the lash was agony incarnate, the Warlock cried out hot tears immediately spilling down his face, Mizore fared no better but managed to keep her voice down for the most part.

"Stop! D-Don't hurt her! I'll take hers just don't fucking hUUUUrt her!" He screamed out, The second stroke dug even deeper, making the blond tense and arch his back, which only added to the pain.

Kuyo actually chuckled, "Well I didn't expect that, quite the noble one aren't you? Very well… cease striking the girl." Ordered the elfin man, the member with the second lash nodded and withdrew.

"Why, though? I must ask." Kuyo questioned, kneeling down to the level of his prisoner.

"'Cus unlike you fucking animals, I was raised right." Muttered the Warlock, hate in his eyes as his body begun to sweat under the strain.

"Noble indeed. How sweet." Kuyo jeered with a grin.

"You think nobility will help you here!?" Shouted the Warlock's whip wielder, striking once more getting an agonized scream in response, "You think you can just take a hit for someone and it'll be fine!?" Demanded the voice, Zac's mind was shutting down, in a bid to escape the pain.

The fifth lash scraped bone, he could feel it, it rattled his very skeleton to feel such an assault, he looked to Mizore who was crying even harder than before as a bestial scream left his throat, he tried to give her some response but all he could do was stare, stare and scream.

His body slowly went into shock, so the seventh didn't hurt so much, eventually his vocal chords just stopped working and he accepted it with quiet misery.

The only sound in the room was that of the lash, and a crying Yuki-Onna.

As the final lash struck him Zac fell forward onto the cold stone ground, his body seizing as it tried to reconcile what had occured, sure the rational part of him knew he could heal this but by the gods above and below it didn't matter in the moment.

" _Well_ done, Zakari-san." Someone said, several others began clapping.

"You're very bold, Zakari-san!" Another said with cheer.

"A true guardian!" Said a purple haired girl, holding her flushed cheeks with a giggle, "How manly."

"Now-now everyone, calm down!" Kuyo ordered, "Get these two cleaned up and dressed, they'll be appointed afterwards."

Half a dozen people carried the not-all-there Warlock off into an adjoined room, whilst a few walked MIzore over, assuring she made it.

Within the room was a table that one could be forgiven for assuming it be be a massage table, the six placed the despondent human onto the table and begun cleaning his wounds, Mizore was placed onto a similar one, with a few cleaning and dressing her wounds.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you, Zakari-san." Praised the same purple haired girl, her fingers tracing the mincemeat that was once his back, her face still red with excitement, "A man like you only comes around every once in a while after all."

"Keito can you get some of the balm?" Asked another member, getting a nod from the purple haired girl, she fetched a jar of bright blue paste and passed it over to the one who requested it.

The student with the balm began lathering it onto the younger students back, the flesh begun to knit back together with the addition of handfuls of healing balm.

Unseen to those tending to its Master, Seeker rose up and with a vicious fury sucked the life out of the one who was placing the balm on its Master's sullied flesh, Seeker drained forty years from the cretin who fainted in order to make the vile heretic suffer and to heal the Master.

Zac jerked violently as everything powered back up, he pushed himself off the table, ignoring how he stepped on someone, and looked around like a skittish animal, his heart was beating like a violent drum.

"Hush-" Crooned a vaguely familiar purple haired girl, "It's alright, Zakari-san. The pain is over now." She promised, reached him and pulling him close, the Warlock lifted his arms to avoid touching this stranger, though that didn't dissuade her.

"You-you people are fucking nuts…" He said, eyes wide and pupils dialated, he pushed the purple haired girl off and ran over to Mizore, ignoring the bareness of her chest, "Mizore ar-are you alright?" He stuttered out, his voice rushing to meet his thoughts for a change.

She cradled his cheeks with her hands and pressed her forehead to his, tears running down her face, she just kept muttering "I'm sorry." And "Thank you." Over and over again, and kissing his face instead of taking a breath.

"It's common for something like that to occur." Assured the one tending to Mizore's wounds, "She'll snap out of it after she gets some rest. I gotta say, no one was expecting you to take her punishment like that."

"That whole fucking showcase was insane! What's wrong with you people!" Snarled the Warlock.

"Hey now, we all had to go through it. We all understand where you are right now but you'll get used to it and hey, you've only got a year of service. A few have to spend their whole high-school lives in the PSC, so be grateful." Scolded the older teen with a patient expression on his face.

Zac grit his teeth and stood up, the stance would have been more intimidating if they could seek Seeker who looked ready to rip someone apart, "What's to stop me from going nuclear on you assholes?" Growled the youth.

"We outnumber you." The Senpai said with a frown, "Take some time and rest, you'll get used to it. Besides your back is already healed, the scars are a good way to get ladies." The mood was ruined by that stupid grin on his face.

Zachary looked positively murderous, "Take this seriously you fuckwit."

The cream did its job on Mizore's wounds, the single strike across her back ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, She grabbed onto the Warlock's arm like a lifeline, once again ignoring how her bare breasts were on display.

"Come along now." The Senpai said as he gestured them to follow him back out, Keito and the others followed.

Once more the duo stood surrounded by the PSC members, this time though they were all cheering and clapping, Kuyo himself was clapping as they approached, "Well done _very_ well done, both of you. You've gone through your punishment and come out of it stronger, for that I say well done."

"Now, as tradition dictates, when one breaks the rules of the school they are placed under PSC custody, but we like to do it differently. So for the next year you will be working with us to maintain order around the school, to this end I welcome you both to the Public Safety Comission." Two of the members approached with jackets, Mizore and Zac put them on with some trepidation as though the cloth itself would attack them.

The jackets were double breasts and a white interior and a black exterior, both had white arm bands with a golden symbol Zac was not familiar with on it.

The clapping picked up once more, "You may return to your dorm rooms, we all look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Kuyo said gesturing to the door that opened at the end of the hallway.

Zac turned on his heel and led the Yuki-Onna out with haste, wanting to be as far away from those cretins as possible, he could understand breaking the rules and being punished, but that was torture, not punishment.

The flesh may be healed but good god he'd be having nightmares about that for years.

Zachary walked Mizore back to her room, the pair were silent as they moved through the school, everyone who saw their uniforms gave them a wide berth.

When they reached the dorms Zac made sure Mizore go into her room the wave of cold air from the air conditioners inside hit him rather pleasantly, "Sleep well, Mizore."

"I didn't want out first day being friends to end like this." She said softly, holding herself.

"We've got plenty of time to make up for it, snowball. So just relax." He said with a smile, getting a flush out of her, "I'll see you tomorrow." Assured the blond as he left her room.

Mizore leaned into her door frame, watching him walk down the hall, "Thank you…" She whispered, the sting on her skin taking her back to that room, the suffocating grip, the oppressive atmosphere, the sight of all those people standing around as her friend was tortured for a minor offence.

The PSC, in its current state, was more akin to a cult than a group of rule enforcers.

Zac did not go to his dorm, instead he went to the office of the one man he needed to speak with above all others, instead of waiting to be let in he pushed the doors open and strode into the incense scented office.

"Headmaster, we need to talk." The Warlock said firmly.

Mikogami looked up from his crystal ball, and leant forward, gesturing to a chair, "Indeed we do, Mr. Waller."

Taking a seat the Australian began reciting everything that had occured, accepting full blame for the fight and it's start, saying "I know it was dumb but I guess I had my head up in the clouds and thought I was above reproach.'

Mikogami nodded, "I understand the blood runs hot in youth, please continue."

So he did, he told the Headmaster of all that had occurred under the gentle care of the PSC and the injustice of it all, how it seemed to operating with cult mentality instead of reasonable people doing reasonable things.

Mikogami's lips fell into a hard line, "I see…" He said softly, "It would seem the rumours around the School Police are just as harrowing as I assumed, though with actual proof we may act. Very well, Waller-san please leave this with me, go about your school life as normal."

"And tomorrow, sir? They expect us to show up." Zac prodded.

"Act as normal, do as they say. Any additional information you can collect for me will only give Kuyo more rope to hang himself with. Rest assured, within the week this will be dealt with." Tenmei said with a stern nod.

"Thank you for your time, Headmaster. But that's not all I wanted to speak with you about." Mikogami gestured the boy on but instead of answering immediately he pulled his catalyst off his belt and set it across his lap.

"I wanted to ask why you gave me a spellbook that seems to put me in hot water? Yukari Sendo informed me that summoning demons is a crime worthy of execution in her coven." Questioned the teen.

"Ah, I see." The Headmaster said with a slight chuckle, "Well I'll be frank with you, Zakari-kun. I gave you the Grimoire of Abaddon because of your initial question, 'How does one become a monster?'. The true knowledge of the grimoire is something far beyond simple race or class within monster society, it carries the innate power to uplift those who carry it."

"Simply put, you want to be a monster? This book will show you the way, but instead of taking a shortcut and being bitten or embraced by another race, you have to ease yourself into it. You have to _earn_ the title on offer."

"And what is that, title, sir?" Zachary asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Abaddon was a mad genius, and carried the title of Fallen One. His skill in necromancy and manipulating the essence of existence itself was unparalleled, the tome had a fragment of himself and all of the pupils that studied under him for centuries, it calls itself Seeker." Mikogami explained, his crystal ball displayed the image of a black haired man.

He had four enormous black wings flowing behind him and long robes covered in strips of cloth and leather with various arcane scripts written along them, his eyes were a darker shade of red than the pits of hell themselves.

"So… was he the Fallen One because he was an angel or is that just a coincidence?" The youth questioned.

"There are a race of monsters that look quite similar to the biblical depiction of angels, with powers that negate and suppress other monsters, but not. They are nothing more than a unique race of creatures, though commonly referred to _as_ Angels." Mikogami informed, chuckling at the young boys concerned expression.

"So what _are_ they called?" Asked the teen.

"No one knows, they won't tell anyone." The Headmaster actually looked quite annoyed at that, "I suppose they're content to be called Angels, but it is rather inconsiderate of them to not share their name."

"Huh… well, alright then. So what you're telling me is that you gave me a path to follow, but ultimately it's up to me whether I follow it or not." Zac said, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms.

"Just so, I look forward to seeing where this path leads you."

 **Dorms: Night**

Zac threw his new jacket onto his desk and slid into the bathroom, turning on the shower he kicked off his shoes and slid out of his trousers, a pair of arms slid around his waist as he went to undress fully, looking in the mirror he saw Kurumu her eyes glued to his back.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, softly. So soft he barely heard her.

"It's what happened to me when I was taken in by Kuyo." Zac explained with a frown, "The upside is that I went to the Headmaster and he's gonna fix this up… my backs healed fully because of Seeker but, goddamn…" He got a full look at it as he turned to see it, ugly strips of whitened flesh ran up and down his back, it looked like someone had blasted open his back with a fucking cannon.

"I'll kill the fucker." Kurumu said with a hiss, "How-how _dare he!_ " Zac grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Kurumu. It's being dealt with, okay? I promise I'm fine, can we please not talk about it at the moment..? I just wanna let it be for a bit." He asked, his words firm but his eyes filled with hesitation.

Kurumu cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently, "Whenever you're ready, I'll be there to listen." She promised, she grinned cheekily as she pulled away, a familiar sensation running up his thigh.

He looked down, yeeeup. The tail was out.

"How about I help… distract you?" She asked with a grin, dropping to her knees and taking his underwear with her.

His swelling friend down low slapped her in the chin and she greeted it with a sweet kiss, Zac looked at it for a moment as it flooded with blood and his heart raced, "Does it look bigger to you?" He asked, in a moment of clarity.

"Huh? Oh! We'll you'll be happy to know that when a Succubus mates with her destined one, she's not the only one who gets a bonus." She grinned, running her tongue along the underside, sending electricity up his spine.

"Ar-are you saying that us fucking makes my dick bigger?" He questioned, incredulous. What a _weird_ ability. Not that he was complaining but… c'mon it had to be said that was weird.

"Not _just_ that, but yes." She giggled and took it down to the hilt, the Warlock groaned in delight as the tight confines of her throat vibrated against his cock.

Kurumu's nose was buried in his groin, a look of bliss on her face, "Mmmm~!" The vibrations made it _oh so delightful!_

The Succubus had her legs opened as squatted and gobbled cock, her free hand assaulting her honeypot with reckless abandon.

A growl burned in the blond's throat, he stood back and with a _pop_ his junk sprang free from containment, he grabbed his girlfriend by the throat and pulled her into a stand, "Did I say you could touch yourself?" He interrogated hoarsely.

Kurumu felt a tickle of ecstasy rush through her, "N-no Daddy, I'm a naughty girl." She said with an 'innocent' grin.

He turned off the shower with one hand and dragged her into his bed throwing her down he spun her roughly and grabbed her crotch, lifting her lower half so her face crashed against the bed, he did not miss the wiggle in her hips as she enticed him.

With a disgusted look on his face he slammed his palm into her plush buttcheek.

"Ahhn!~" Moaned the Succubus, her eyes glazing over as he struck her until her ass was ruby red.

Her pussy was gushing like a waterfall, her thighs soaked and shiny with delicious juices, but they would not be touching his tongue today, oh no.

"Look at this sluttty little pussy, already dripping wet? What kind of whore are you?" He sneered.

"I'm your whore, Daddy! Punish me!" She ached for him, she _needed_ him.

He roughly spread her legs and lined himself up, in one slow, sensuous movement he slid into her core, the feeling of her walls welcoming him and squeezing tightly around his cock easily the most pleasant sensation his lower half experienced in all his years.

"Ahhn~ fuck me Daddy, fuck me like the bad little girl I am!" Crooned Kurumu, pushing against him and grinding herself on his scepter.

In another moment of clarity Zac had to think, ' _My neighbours fucking hate me._ ' Though instead of remorse, a grin grew on his face, ' _Good._ '

Reaching over he grabbed a fistful of Kurumu's hair and pulled it, with the other hand he steadied himself against her hips and went to work, each thrust was blissful, as depraved as their words were their bodies synced up perfectly, making this roughhousing sex more akin to a dance.

Once more he turned her over, releasing her hair as he did, her glazed eyes locked onto his and her tail wrapped itself around his thigh, as though wanting yet another way to keep him in her, her legs locked firmly behind his back and so Zac's hand descended once more onto his loving girlfriends throat and he choked the shit out of her.

A massive grin grew on her lips as her face flushed red, both from the act itself and from the lack of air, he'd worked out the perfect hold shortly after fucking up the first couple, instead of pressing into her throat with his palm he squeezed the sides of her neck with his fingers, this way her breathing was restricted but she remained comfortable.

Quick fuck facts with Uncle Zac.

The rather hypnotic manner with which Kurumu's massive mammaries jiggled whenever either of them moved was a pretty great incentive to up the ante, so with that in mind Zac removed his hand from her throat, he idly noticed the drool running down the corner of her lips, grabbed her hips with both hands and just went into beast mode.

Now, as a previously normal dude, beast mode cannot be sustained for long and should only be used when extremely pent up/frustrated. So with that in mind he made it his goal to punch this bitch in the womb with his dick.

And womb-punch he did.

Through whatever Succubus power gave him that dick Zac was more than happy to receive, because the sensation of crashing against the cervix was something he thoroughly enjoyed.

Kurumu had entered the Ahegao stage at this point and didn't look ready to come down anytime soon.

He felt her walls tighten and a splash against his pelvis as she squirted and screamed for mercy, mercy would not come.

But he would.

Feeling his balls clench and writhe the Australian held it in for as long as he could, given this was only an extra ten or so seconds but the difference between holding and just firing off is noticeable, the ripple of pleasure ran through each muscle of his body as he unloaded into Kurumu, her back arched as her pelvis twitched so quickly it was basically vibrating.

Kurumu grabbed her crotch in an effort to soothe it, but with the ropes of cum being pushed into her, she was quite distracted.

Zac leaned into his love, giving a few, slower pumps as he emptied himself into her, "Gods, I love you." He said, falling onto the bed and propping himself up on his arms, Kurumu came down from her high and grabbed him, her fingers knotting into his hair, the love of a Succubus cannot be downplayed.

Every time they touched, Zac felt electrified, everytime she kissed him, his mind turned to mush, everytime she looked at him his heart would quicken, and every time they had sex it was like re-affirming what he already knew.

The cynical part of his brain said this was merely hormones, that nothing lasts forever, but the optimistic part shot the cynical part in the kneecaps so he could enjoy this moment, and every moment after it.

"C-ah… can we use the belt this time?" Kurumu asked, panting, even he could hear her heartbeat.

"Yes darling, we can use the belt." He assured with a grin, Kurumu nodded.

"Good, good… just gimme a sec', I can't feel my legs." The two began to laugh together, the air itself seemed to sparkle around them as they held one another.

 **Next Day: Homeroom**

Having taking the night better than expected Zac treated himself that morning to something sweet.

Pussy.

Because if one thing got his mind off being moody and the horrors of torture, it was the love of his girlfriend.

' _I suppose that's still to sink in properly… huh, 16 and already found someone who - says - will love me for a looong time._ ' He thought, a slight hop in his step, he walked arm in arm with his lovely lady who had a radiant smile on her face, and a very near visible glow to her.

He took his seat, the blue haired beauty parking herself in his lap, and sighed contently, sure yesterday he was tortured, and he'd probably have a mental breakdown not to long from now, but at the moment he'd do what all teenagers do and push that shit down and ignore it until it festered into an unhealthy complex that would haunt him in his thirties.

Like any healthy person.

"Yo, how you feelin'?" Saizou asked as he took his seat, noticing the expression on the Succubus he smirked, "That good, eh?"

"Yesterday was horrific last night was great though." Informed the Australian with a shrug, getting a sideways glance of confusion. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm assuming it has something to do with your new uniform." Saizou stated, rather than asked.

"Mhm." Was all the Warlock gave in return, Mizore entered the class, sporting her new jacket along with usual stockings and skirt combo, though he never noticed it before she had a holster of some kind on her upper thigh.

"Morning, Mizore." Zac greeted, warmly as possible, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better… I had some nightmares but, definitely better." She said softly, anyone could notice the bags under her eyes.

"Do you know when we're supposed to meet up?" Mizore asked, vaguely as possible to avoid other people being involved in her problems.

"Lunch I assume, if we're late they'll get us." Zac said with a shrug, the snow girl sighed and nodded, taking a seat.

"Anyone seen Moka this morning? She usually tracks me down for a nibble." Questioned the Warlock suddenly, noticing a distinct lack of pink in the room.

"No actually, which is weird because she's hard to miss." Saizou said with a frown.

"I'm gonna have to get up and be involved aren't I?" Muttered the Australian.

"No!" Snapped Kurumu, "You're going to sit down and not stick your nose into anyone else's business, okay?"

"Ah but-" She pressed her finger to his lips and looked at him, her eyes half lidded and she spoke gently.

"You keep to yourself mister, I don't need you getting hurt anymore okay?" She whispered.

"Kurumu-san please find your seat." Ms. Nekonome said sweetly, "Before I find it for you."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **There you go you fucking degenerates, I gave you a lemon. Expect more.**

 **As for the first part of the chapter, there are reasons. So if it feels like graphic violence for no reason, I actually wanted to have the PSC painted as a genuine problem to the school, instead of just a bunch of wankers with god complexes.**

 **I feel like the whole, cult vibe gives it a much more sinister air.**

 **As for the reaction to it, I felt it to be a very teen-me thing to do, avoid thinking about, distract yourself, cope in any way but the best way.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings readers, I hope your day/evening/morning is going well. I the great and power Rax return once more unto your screen to deliver slightly-better-than-average fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

A few days had passed since _the incident_ , still no one had seen a particular Akashiya, and Zac was growing worried. Though he had kept things ordered in his head, if she still didn't show up that day he'd go see what the fuss was about.

Mizore and Zac had been charged with patrolling the school semi-consistently, they were given leads and tips by various students to assist with the activities, mostly by listening to the rumour mill and checking up on those rumours.

Though it also helped that the Australian was approachable enough - even with the ominous black uniform - by his peers that they offered this information freely.

The duo of Junior School Police Officers had gotten a tip from one of the girls in the B.I.C (Body Improvement Club) that someone was peeking into the girls dressing room after gym class, so Mizore and Zac investigated.

The pair had both their hair tied into ponytails, Mizore's considerably longer hair actually looked like a long purple tail when tied up, and the way it showed off more of her face revealed her perfect cheekbones and slender neck.

Zac just ended up revealing more freckles dotted across his body, not exactly as sensuous. Though the sunglasses were nice, apparently. Someone told he him looked like a Yakuza or something, part of him wanted to accept that as a compliment and the other part of him wanted to tell the student he basically _was_ at this point, given his situation.

A black haired youth could be seen standing on an upside-down bucket, peeking into a window, given the location and the general layout of the place Zachary could ascertain it was a changing room and unless this young man happened to be gay, it was more than likely the female changing room.

Mizore lifted up her camera and snapped a picture, the sound alerting the youth to them. The duo stood with a laz stance, Zac having his hands in his pockets and Mizore with on her hip and the other one her camera.

"Caught you." The Snow Woman said, her voice still quiet and flat, a small frown on her face, "Perving is against the rules."

"Aha! Now come on guys I was just looking to see if this _could_ be done, I promise! Really!" The teen said, a nervous lilt to his voice, "If _I_ could do it with just a bucket surely other's could too right? So I was going to bring this matter to the Headmaster!"

"Dude… you've been caught, accept it with some grace." Zac muttered with a frown, looking the older boy over, "Black hair, red headband, loose appearance, Ginei right?"

"Uh, you know me?" The teen looked slightly ruffled that he was both caught, and known by a stranger.

"My girlfriend is in your club, Kurumu Kurono." Informed the youth with a shrug, "She's told me about you, good to see it's confirmed." His frown made Gin chuckle sheepishly.

"Ahh, yeah. Kurumu has given me a few warnings about you." He said, conversationally.

"Well I'll do you a deal, Gin-san." Zac said, slipping one hand out and gesturing to the window, "We'll overlook this, if you leave my lady be. Seems fair, right? You don't want to get on the PSC's bad side."

Gin gulped, a serious look in his eyes, nodded. "Yeah, I can accept that."

"Good, you may want to run. I've no doubt those girls heard you either way." With that the blond put his hand back in his pocket and turned around.

"W-wait what about the picture!?" Gin asked quickly.

"That's mine." Mizore said with a blank look.

The older teen whimpered pitifully as his sharp ears picked up the sound of feet, "Crap!" And with that Ginei Morioka ran for the hills.

Zac's ponytail flew about as the man rushed past him, he sighed and stood off to the side, allowing the various women to rush after him.

"Good thing we didn't bring him in." Mizore said with a frown, "I doubt he'd get off easily."

"Given that we got roped into this for a scuffle? Yeah, I imagine an actual crime would get his hand cut off or something." Muttered the Australian with a shake of his head, "Where next?"

"We're to investigate a rumour surrounding the Class President of one of the other first years." Informed Mizore, pulling a notepad out of her cleavage.

"I've gotta ask… why do you store that in there?" He questioned with a quirked brow.

"Quick access… and it means you'll look at my chest more." Her cheeks flushed red as she held the notepad close, covering her impish smirk. "I saw how you stared the other day."

"I'll not deny those charges." The Warlock said with a chuckle, "You've got a good body, be proud of it."

"Thank you, for the compliment." The Yuki-Onna said with a sweet smile, something that made his stomach do a flip, he always did have a soft spot for the quiet ones.

"You are very welcome." Politeness was always warranted kids, especially when talking about lewd things.

" _Leave me alone damn it!_ " Snarled a familiar voice, followed by the sound of reverberating metal.

The duo looked at one another, as though asking if the other heard the noise, "Is that…?" Zac managed out as they followed the voices that shot back at the first.

" _Listen here you little bitch, you think just because you're smart gives you any reason to act like you do!?_ " Hissed out another voice, followed by what sounded like snapping jaws.

" _Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't give you the right to harass me!_ " Spat the first voice.

" _Shut up you cunt, we'll gut you and and leave your corpse for the creatures of this forest!_ "

Mizore and Zac were running at this point, a low mist rolled into the living section of the forest, unusually green as it was, the path they followed had visible foot prints, the sound of snapping cut the air urging the duo to move faster.

" _My wand!_ _You bastard!_ "

"Freeze motherfuckers!" Boomed the Warlock as the Yuki-Onna shot a wave of frost towards their foes, a trio of green scaled lizardmen were surrounding a familiar little Witch, who was caught between relief and fury.

"S-school Police!?" Snarled one of the trio, "No-no way we're in the middle of the woods how did you find us?" Demanded the apparent ringleader.

"You were screaming your heads of, how could we not?" Mizore asked briskly, several shards of ice jutting up around her prey, making them flinch.

"You guys realise attempted murder is an actual crime, yeah?" Zachary said with a scowl on his face, "What kind of fucking morons do you have to be, thinkin' you can get away with this?"

"Shut up, you're just another one of those fucking 'casters, thinking you're so smart because you can use _magic_ , pheh!" Spat one of the tree, "Sorry to break it to you, but _real_ monsters use their own strength, not pitiful charms and incantations."

"Mhm…" Zac drew his grimoire, red energy pooling in his palm, "I've got a whole lot of not-caring that I'm about to unload on your asses. _Zeus!_ " Bolts of lightning poured out of the teens hands, between the speed of the spell and the trapped nature of his targets, along with the fact the ice worked as a marvelous conductor, the trio of Lizards were rendered inert.

Mizore moved forward to inspect them, being the more durable of the two, "They're down for the count." She said, kicking one in the side.

"Good." Murmured her partner, moving forward and _drain_ -ing a few decades out of them, their scales grew harder and more durable to be sure as their bodies noticed the forced aging, but it didn't really matter given what was more than likely going to happen to them.

"Bind them." Ordered the Warlock, moving around the unconscious teens to the Witch, who leapt into his arms, locking her legs around his waist and squeezing for dear life.

She cried into his shoulder, the older student stand up, supporting her with one arm and holding her hat with the other.

Mizore looked up, having frozen the three lizards in shackles and gave a thumbs up, he smiled at her and she smiled back, it was kind of silly, moments like this. It almost felt like an actual job, that at the end of the day, they'd hang up their jackets and return to suburban life.

Odd, how old it made him feel, just wearing a uniform and enforcing some rules.

It actually felt good, doing the right thing. Or at least, keeping order. Perhaps the Headmaster could be convinced to keep the idea of the School Police around, and just have a larger involvement in its activities.

Regulated Regulators, the easiest way to avoid corruption of the system.

As they dragged the trio of potential murderers out of the forest they were met by a few other members of the PSC who looked at them with pride, leaving the trio of lizards in their seniors' care, the two junior officers made their way towards their groups usual hang out.

Finding the group, once more noting the lack of Akashiya, Zac deposited Yukari aside Kurumu, "Can you guys keep an eye on Yukari, she had a run in with some unsavoury types."

Saizou looked at the sniffling little girl and his face softened, "What happened?" He asked gently, usually that tone and expression would be allocated to family time, but this was an exception.

"A group of Lizards tried to do away with her, in the forest." Mizore informed, rolling her sucker around and frowning at the ground, "They've been dealt with."

"Good, bastards should be strung up." Rumbled the Ogre, patting the little Witch's head, Zac placed her hat on the table and kissed Kurumu on the cheek.

"Ginei shouldn't bother you anymore." He said simply, getting a quirked brow in response he gave her a 'tell you later' gesture and she accepted.

"So, still no Moka?" Asked the Warlock, he was admittedly starting to get slightly worried.

"Haven't seen her all day, it's not like her." Saizou said with a frown.

"Zachary." Kurumu said warningly, "Don't." She ordered, though her tone was rough her eyes carried that same burning compassion they always did, she _was_ just looking out for his health.

"I won't-I won't." Assured the Warlock, holding his arms up, looking at his wrist that lacked a watch he gestured to Mizore, "C'mon, if we don't scope out a few more areas we'll get grilled… or whipped again, I don't fuckin' know." The approach to his torture was lackadaisical at best, but he carried the mantra he did with his mother's condition.

If you don't laugh, you'll spend all day crying.

So he tried his best to de-power the situation in his head, in his words, in life. A day of progress in the right direction was better than even a minute holding himself in bed, like he very much wanted to.

It helped that Mizore seemed to follow this train of thought, as detached as it sounded, he _did_ take the worst of it so any assistance she could give his recovery was more than valued, being the only one to understand what really happened.

"And don't go sneaking off into dim corners with Mizore to make out!" Where had _that_ come from? Zac looked at her in confusion, _she_ gave _him_ an 'I'll explain later' look and shooed him off.

The Warlock did so, Mizore following closely, "Everyone here is so weird sometimes."

"Yep." Mizore said, quickly. _Too quickly._

' _Right. Teenagers._ ' He thought with a roll of his eyes, "I'll meet up with you in a few, I'm going to check Moka's room."

"Are you sure you should?" Mizore questioned with a quirked brow.

"It's just her room, worst case scenario she isn't there either." Zac explained away, turning and jogging off towards the dorms.

Mizore tilted her head and hummed, before flickering away and prowling around behind her target.

 **Dorms**

 _Knock-knock-knock_

Zac _knew_ he heard ruffling of sheets or something, "Moka, you in there? I just want to make sure you're okay, nobody's seen you all day. Call me paranoid bu-"

" _You're paranoid._ " Said a voice on the other side of the door, completely absent of humour.

"Open the door smartarse." Ordered the teen with a sigh, he heard light steps and finally the latch and door were unlocked, the room was dim, the only light barely peeking past the curtain, but he could clearly see the red eyes of the vampire firmly piercing any shadows within the room.

"Dude… you look terrible." Zac commented, her hair was a mess, she was generally disheveled and looked to have not slept properly in weeks, given that it had been about three days that meant she may have just not slept at _all_ since he last saw her.

"I _feel_ terrible." Moka muttered, it was at that point he fully noticed her hair was silver, she was that little bit curvier, and somehow her jumblies were more pronounced.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't be unsealed?" Questioned the Australian with a wary stance.

"Previously, no." Moka said with a sigh, leaning into her door. "My rosario broke, somehow. My vampiric power managed to leak through enough to penetrate the limiters resistances, somehow I'm fine, but…" Moka's lower lip actually _quivered_ something he would never expect from the proud vampirette.

"The other Moka, she's… gone now. When the rosario broke, she was… removed as well." Informed the distraught Vampire, "It's silly but to me, she was real. She was a real person, and now she's _gone._ "

Zac was _not_ good with crying people, so just went with what he'd seen work, he hugged her. Pulling the proud young woman into his arms, one hand on the back of her head and the other across her back.

Moka responded in kind, gripping onto her friend like he was her lifeline, the Vampire wept into the Warlock's shoulder, trying and failing to contain maelstrom of emotions in her.

"Look, I know It's not my place to comment…" He said, speaking softly, "But I doubt that the pink sweetness would want you to mope around in your room. She'd say something like, 'Everything will be okay' and that regardless of how you feel right now, there are people that love you and want to help you."

Moka leaned back, still within the embrace and looked at him dead in the eyes, he felt a knot in his stomach at the sight of those fragile eyes, not at all what he'd associate with the proud, powerful woman he'd come to know.

Her expression softened as she buried her head into his neck, he did notice she was smelling him as she did this but didn't comment, nor did he comment when his brain exploded and she bit him, the girl may be sleep deprived but she was no less strong.

She pulled him into her room and pinned the Australian to the floor, sucking on his blood and his neck, her tongue lapped against his skin as her fangs drained him, it felt like she was making out with the wrong spot to be honest.

Not that it mattered, the Warlock was in a rather intense state, it had been a short while since she'd fed off him, and never so ravenously, his heart hammered against his chest as ecstasy ran through him like lightning.

' _Yes, beg and plead for me… worship the sensations I can give you_.' Though the silver haired woman, her intense red eyes glancing up at the flushed, freckled face of her friend, his back arched and his arms struggled to remain still, his legs tense as she caressed his form.

' _I need control right now, and you're the one who I can leash it from_.' She rationalised her actions, pulling off his neck her lips laced with his blood and in one fell swoop she slammed her rubied lips against his.

A Vampire's Kiss, generally referred to when they converted another creature to be like them, to take all the blood that once was and replace it with their own.

A Vampire's French Kiss was better than any tongue-fucking a mortal could experience.

Moka's lavish experience was put on hold when the sudden sensation of cold hit her, she felt something against her spine and heard, "I suggest you get off him, or I'll open you up."

The voice was almost as cold as the sudden temperature drop, Moka craned her head and saw the furious face of a Yuki-Onna, a familiar one at that.

The Australian was a panting, red-faced mess, he just sort of laid there as Moka got off him, "Gi-...jesus, give me a sec." He plead, his everything felt warm and he didn't know how to feel about that at the moment.

A blast of soft, powdery snow coated him, cooling his heated blood and shocking him just enough to give him some lucidity back.

"Feeling better?" Mizore asked.

"I was feeling everything, now I'm just feeling okay." Muttered the male as he sat up, his eyes drifting to the smirking Vampire, "You have no chill."

"Ah, but _you_ do." She rebuked, pointing at the snow.

Zac stared at her for a moment, caught between giving her cudos and smacking her, "Get dressed, Draculina. I don't need your sass right now."

"No I imagine you need your Succubus." There was an actual twinge of distaste in Moka's voice, something the Australian didn't really expect.

Confused he said, "I mean, probably later but no… I need to get back to work with Mizore." He pointed at Snowball, her uniform actually, and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'll check in on you later, just.. Make sure you leave your room today." Were the gentle orders of the Junior PSC member, he and Mizore exited the scene and Moka stood in her doorway, watching them leave.

The girl licked her lips once more, savouring his taste. It seemed like a visit and blood were just the things she needed to get out of bed, which in itself was a way for her to continue acquiring said blood, motivation was what she needed.

School had little meaning to her, she cared little for the cavalcade of fools her Warlock deemed to associate with and how that _succubus_ had sunk her claws into him through his rambunctious libido.

"I suppose this is how Gyokuro felt." Muttered the silver haired girl, thinking of her father's wife and the mother of two of her siblings.

 _Perhaps_ it was how the woman felt, seeing her father fawn over Akasha, Moka's mother, instead of his wife.

In a strange way Moka felt an odd kinship to Gyokuro in that moment, the Succubus _did_ feel like a usurper.

There was disquiet in her heart, and it was not only because of the disappearance of her other half, control of her seemed to have been wrenched from her hands.

This whole situation required fixing.

The questioned was how?

 **The Zazore Team; Afternoon.**

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked, they made their way towards the front of the school, their last period was to be spent keeping an eye out for rule breakers.

"Yeah, honestly whenever she drinks it's pretty much like sex injected into my brain." Zac informed with a laugh.

Mizore hummed but said nothing else.

"What?" Asked the Australian, noting her lack of response.

"It's just interesting, how you act." Mizore admitted, leaning against the wall in front of the school, "You're so cocksure most of the time, but it's easy for someone like me to see that you're shy, you don't really know what you're doing, but you're doing it because you think it's expected of you."

Zac looked at her, he hadn't expected this turn but he went with it, "I suppose you're right. But that's how it works, interacting with other people is a minefield and everyone's just doing their best to navigate it, yeah?"

"I suppose that's true." Mizore agreed, nodding. "I'm still learning, being around you helps with that."

"Why's that?" Questioned the Warlock.

"I like you." She said simply, "I think you have a lot to offer, even if you don't. I like being around you, I like knowing that you're there. You make me want to try to know people, so I can smile like you do."

That… genuinely warmed his heart, he felt his face heat up and his pulse quicken, he'd had honied words from Kurumu, he'd had heartfelt ones, but these were… it was like she was stating facts instead of feelings, it was a pretty incredible feeling.

"Thank you, for having such a high opinion of me, Mizore." He said gratefully, a wide smile on his face, his emerald eyes swirling with warmth that almost melted her, "I'll try to keep up with it."

"You don't have to try, if you tried you'd stop being you." Mizore dismissed with a wave of her hand, cheeks flushed. "At first, I thought if I approached you like my mother taught me, I could make you fall in love with me." She admitted, making him blink.

"We Yuki-Onna are different than most, like I've told you." She said, getting a nod from her partner, "My mother always taught me to act like those around me, and her. Because it was how she got her husband, and how so many others got theirs. I guess… I just wanted to make you like me my way, instead of hers."

"I-" Before he could speak she pressed her finger to his lips.

"I know." She assured, "I know the way you look at Kurumu, maybe even Moka. You genuinely care for them, and we've only known each other a short time, but I wanted to tell you, because honesty is easier."

"At first, I kinda had a thing for my gym teacher. He was sweet, he was nice, but something about you… drew me in. I was curious about you, I wanted to know more, I wanted to _feel_ more." Mizore leaned back but didn't walk away, she smiled up at him and he was pretty sure he looked a fool.

"At first you were loud, and wanted everyone to know you were there. But I kept looking and saw who you really were, a guy who just wanted to belong. Like me." She leaned forward, her arms snaking around his waist as she listened to his heart.

"I spent so many years alone, the other girls at home didn't like me. The other students here thought I was weird, and even after confronting me you still offered me the chance to know you. That meant a lot to me… and knowing that I get to have you in my life, makes everyday better."

The girl stared up into his wide green eyes with her soft blues, "I love you, for who you are, for what you've done." A few strays tears fell down Mizore's face, a wide smile on her face.

Zac's heart was in his throat, he felt like he was about to burst into flames, his mouth was dry and he was completely lost for words on where to even _begin_.

"That was beautiful." A familiar voice said, the pair looked to see Ginei sitting on one of the pillars near the gate, a grin on his face as she snapped a picture, "Really, it was. I don't think I've ever seen a confession so well put together."

"What do you want?" Mizore asked, her expression murderous.

"Just wanted to even the playing field, I'm sure your girlfriend will love to see these." Gin said, grinning, "You know how Succubus get defensive about what's theirs." He taunted with a smug smile.

"So what, you're gonna blackmail us?" Zac said, Mizore detached from him and released her claws, "You are aware we can just kick your ass and/or destroy the camera, right?"

"You _could_ , certainly. Or, you could delete the picture of me and we call it even." Gin rebuked.

"Boy I will bend you over my knee and force decency into you." Snapped the Warlock.

"Says the guy foolin' around with another girl behind his girlfriend's back?" The black haired teen goaded.

Zac sighed and grumbled to himself, "Don't argue it just makes you look guilty." He looked up to the smiling upperclassmen and pulled up his book, Seeker rising out of his shadow.

Seeker shot forward, Gin noticed the shadow stretching towards him and leapt from his position, the shadow returned to normal and he shook his head, "Poor-poor, Zakari-chan. You picked the wrong guy to mess with, PSC or not I don't take attacks lying down."

' _Did it suddenly get darker?_ ' Zac noted looking up as the sky seemed to grow more ominous than it already was.

"I'll just have to **teach you some manners!** " Gin snarled, suddenly his body blasted up in size, silver fur ran across his body, hulking muscles stretched his uniform but did not break it, his legs became double-jointed and his hands turned to claws.

The face of a Werewolf stared down at the Yuki-Onna and Warlock, a grin stretching across his face, " **I'll level with you, Kouhai. I'm not just gonna hurt you, I'm gonna show that** _ **I**_ **am top dog around here.** "

"Oh of course you've got dog puns, you fuck." Snarled Zac with annoyance, Mizore rushed forward, a wave of frost following her, she slid towards the Werewolf only for him to twist out of the way, he rushed towards the caster who suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"Over here." Gin felt something suddenly strike him in the solar plexus making his lungs empty, " _Hex!_ " A searing pain blossomed in the Werewolf's back

Zac was a little turned around after using _Blink_ but managed to capitalise on it by using Seeker as a distraction, Mizore slid back over the ice and this time managed to clip the Werewolf in the ankles, making him howl in agony.

Zac focused on the Hex Mark, " _Frailty!_ " He commanded, Gin suddenly felt like he was a few centuries old, his bones felt brittle and his strength completely abandoned him.

Gin collapsed against the ground, Zac sighed and walked towards him, placing a hand on the Hex Mark, "Maybe next time you'll learn to fucking chill. Goddamn school and it's goddamn hormonal monsters."

As the Hex Mark drained some of Gin's life force the Werewolf seemed to pick up a second wind, whipping around and driving his teeth into the Warlock's shoulder, given that he had to kneel to access the mark he was unable to react in time.

Gin's fangs buried deep in the casters shoulder, making him scream in agony, Mizore - having been sufficiently triggered by the sound - rushed forward with the speed of an avalanche and actually sliced the Werewolf in two.

Gin's intestines spilled out all over the ground as the pressure in his jaws released, Zac fell back, his legs being covered in guts and blood, his breath was shallow as the wound burned.

"I'll get you to the nurses office." Mizore assured, kneeling down and taking him into her arms.

"Mizore…" He said with a pant, looking at his strange little Snowball, "You mean the world to me." He assured, "Sorry that I was… kinda dumbstruck, before."

She smiled at him, shaking her head, "Don't be silly." She rushed towards the infirmary, oddly nostalgic.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did lemme know. If you didn't tell me why.**

 **I look forward to reading any and all reviews :)**

 **Look forward to seeing ya'll next time.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a full week since Team Zazore was pushed into the School Police Force against their will - and roughly three days since Zac had gone to Mikogami - and within that week they'd established themselves as the scariest fucking people on campus.

This was because Mizore always kept her face blank unless speaking directly to her friends, in private, so people thought she was some kind of undead automaton, and given that Zachary was an outspoken Warlock, people easily believed as such.

The other reason was their sheer efficiency. Between Mizore's ability to trap and contain, and Zac's ability to drain strength from their targets it made it virtually impossible for anyone to get away from them.

It did not help that the fact that Ginei Morioka was slain by their hands, the situation spread like wildfire, the story went that Gin had attacked them and the two had responded with extreme force, which wasn't entirely untrue.

In reality it was a foolish young man, doing foolish things because he thought he _could_.

Sure, it coloured people's view of them, but it was better than the actual story that some retarded dog decided to pull out his dick and wave it about.

Headmaster Mikogami had called an assembly and informed the student body that the PSC would be dissolved and most of the students apart of it were being expelled. From the information provided by his moles within the group that none were above torture and brutalising their peers.

The PSC were furious, Kuyo had sworn to hell and back that he would find out who did this and get them. Even as they were carted off he resisted like a mad dog.

What confused Zac is that Kuyo didn't outwardly state that it was _him_ that had done it, perhaps the elfin man thought someone else must have done so, but it really only made sense that it would be him or Mizore.

It was actually a rather anticlimactic end to the PSC all things considered, now they had been officially repurposed as the School Police Force, and had to report weekly to Mikogami about their goings on, their various 'arrests' and such.

Mikogami even went as fair to make Zachary and Mizore the new heads, which was both flattering and terrifying, because responsibility is scary.

Though the recruitment drive went well, Zazore had about ten trustworthy people to act as eyes and ears around the school, mostly their task was to act as informants, they didn't wear a uniform or anything like that in order to maintain some form of secrecy.

A few other interesting things occurred, more in line with the Warlock's confusing personal life.

 **Dorms; Morning**

There was an exam that day, Zac was spending some of his morning to revision, he wasn't usually one for academics, really he looked at all school systems with disdain. But this time he felt… compelled, to do his best. If he wanted to be a man of worth, he'd need to start that path by getting decent grades.

If nothing else it would give him discipline.

"Koibito." A soft voice filled his ears, Kurumu must have woken up, as her slender arms wrapped around his shoulders he smiled, placing one of his hands on hers, "May I have some of your time?" She asked.

Zac, curious, said, "Of course."

"It's about Mizore." Ah, well this was good. He thought wryly.

"Go on."

"What do you think of her?" She asked simply.

"I think she's someone very dear to me, I think that I'm fortunate to have her in my life. Why?" Usually a man being asked this by his girlfriend would panic, but Kurumu had shown extreme maturity when it came to their relationship and thus he felt comfortable speaking freely.

He felt her smile against him, her cheek muscles widening against his own, "I'm glad." She said with a soft tone, "She and I have been speaking, at length. About you."

That gave him pause, "Uhhh, okay. Why?" He felt compelled to ask. He'd accepted Mizore's confession, but that was that, he couldn't _do_ anything with it, and Gin had been dealt with, may he rest in peace, so he didn't see what this could be about.

Because he was paranoid.

"You don't need to be so tense." She assured gently, knowing the signs of panic in him, she would pat his shoulder but it was still tender from where he'd been bitten. And she didn't want to aggravate a wound as serious as a Werewolf bite, especially since he didn't get in treated with Monster Grade disinfectant.

She didn't mind the idea of him being a Werewolf, if nothing else it'd make him stronger, and that would mean she'd have to worry less.

"You know I love you, too the moon and back." She threw that in for context, and a cheeky joke to ease him, it worked as he chuckled in her arms, "But I've seen how she looks at you, so I asked her, her intentions. She told me plainly, that her 'mission' was to make you fall in love with her, so she could and I quote 'Have cute babies'."

He made a choking noise but she pressed on, "I could understand that, you're a good man. And you'll get better with age." She said simply, confidently, "I'm a Succubus, Koibito. I know your heart, maybe better than you. There's a connection between you two that goes beyond friends, and I'd be remiss to deny love, in any form."

"What are you saying, Kurumu. Please speak plainly." Requested the teen, he was panicking, he really wasn't sure what the hell was going on, was she breaking up with him? Good god he don't know how he'd take that. Was she saying be with someone else to make _them_ happy? What happened to that Destined One stuff, oh god-oh god he felt light headed.

"I want you to accept her love, and mine." She said.

His brain froze.

He looked at his notebook, perplexed.

The world didn't make sense anymore.

"S-s-s-sorry-" Fucking stutter, "Run that-run that by me again." He asked.

"Mizore, you and I. I want us to be together." She said breezily, knowing his time as a human had coloured his view on things, but this was the Monster world, and Succubae were _very_ open with love, their entire existence revolved around getting and giving love. To love and to have lost is a tragedy, but to _deny_ love, to a Succubus it was tantamount to heresy in her eyes it just was not done.

"You're fucking with me." Zac said firmly, convinced. "It's not funny."

"I'm not." Kurumu assured gently, "I'm not mad, I'm not trying to trick you, I want there to be more love in your heart, I'm being selfish really because the more you love the better I feel. You and I are like the sun and the earth, your love nourishes me." She said warmly, rubbing her cheek against his.

"It's- I can't even put into words, it's like every time you smile at me my heart almost bursts. I want to be able to give that feeling to someone we both love." Kurumu said with a giggle, his expression was comical, it was like steam was rising off his head.

"You want me. To date another girl. As well as you." He said, clearly fucking confused beyond belief.

"Is that so strange?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"I mean.. One of my friends back home was polyamorous so I… I know what it looks like, I just… I have no idea how I'd even manage that. I'm one guy, that last thing I'd ever want to do is fuck up what we've got." He said, looking at her like a lost puppy.

Kurumu kissed his forehead, her soft lips almost sizzling against his skin, the fever he had from the bite notwithstanding, he was so warm to her, "Calm down my love, you know I'd never let you hurt yourself, right?"

He nodded, "Of course, you've made that incredibly clear."

"So why do you think I'd let you hurt _me_?" She nuzzled her nose against his, "If I have a problem, I'll come to you. And you'll fix it. That's how it works, love. We _fix_ the problems so they go away."

"I ah-I mean… I need to process this for a bit-does she know?" He asked his head almost snapping to meet her eyes.

Kurumu scoffed, "Of course she does silly, we're girls. Unlike boys we actually talk our issues out." She leaned back and stared at him imperiously, "You savages."

"So it's sorted, all… _this_ needs is my okay?" He prodded.

The Succubus nodded, honestly she found it so sweet that he was worried but really he didn't have to be, she knew what he'd gone through, she knew what he'd _done_ to earn Mizore's love and by the gods he'd earned it. She was convinced that the snow girl wasn't just having some form of trauma-influenced affection when it took until _the end of their discussion_ for that to even come up.

"Don't force yourself into it, okay?" Kurumu said gently, "If it makes you too uncomfortable that's fine. I just wanted you to know, that I'm okay with it, Mizore's okay with it. Everything's fine."

"Right." Zac said, they heard the first chime of the bell, telling people that school had officially started.

"Come on Mr. Captain of the SPF." She said with a chuckle, he pulled on his black jacket and affixed the badge to the front of it, it was a pin that had an open eye on it, and underneath said - in japanese apparently - _Taichou Waller_.

For some reason, unlike voices, words were _not_ translated by whatever spell was on the school.

Kurumu got on her tiptoes and kissed her lover, he picked her up around the waist and held her aloft, "I love you." She said, her eyes a burning fire of passion.

The warm emeralds that looked back at her glistened, to her they were more precious than the gems they appeared to be, "I love you too."

 **Homeroom**

Zac walked in and plonked down in his chair, his brain swimming with thoughts he couldn't exactly comprehend.

Polyamory was something that had been a quiet rise in the human world, not commonplace, or even uncommon, still rare as fuck actually, but with the internet people were able to share more about themselves than ever before, so he wasn't exactly lost on how it was supposed to work but…

He'd never thought something like that would occur within his romantic radius. He was… just Zac, and yes glorious and amazing he may be but _really now_.

What was this a fuckin' hentai?

No-no-no. Pull up the breaks Mr. Waller, Monsters have different values, their culture is _vastly_ different of course this shit would happen. Add in that, they were teenagers, of _course_ they'd all be lovestruck.

Pot meet kettle, you're black.

"Yo." Greeted a familiar voice, Saizou sat down beside him, "Nice bandage."

"You can't even see it ya goof." Zac dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Ah well, so I gotta ask, why are you leave it to germinate?" The Ogre questioned, "You know Monstrels are given a hard time."

"I'm _already_ given a hard time for being a 'caster, so I may as well have a stronger body to stand up to people with." Zac said with a shrug, "Besides… A guy died, the least I could do is take a memento from it."

"He _was_ trying to kill you because he was a dumbass, right? Why the politeness?" Saizou asked, leaning into his chair and looking curious.

"The thing is, I'm okay with the fact that he died, we were fighting so it's kind of implied. But I'm not okay with how okay I am with it, you know?" Saizou shook his head, not really understanding, "I guess… there's just something about having someone die in front of me that kind of messed with my head. I don't ever want to forget that conflict has real, irreversible consequences."

"So what you wanna keep it so you don't forget to pull the breaks now and again? How often do you think you'll be fighting someone to the death?" Saizou asked, now he was genuinely curious.

"I don't plan to, I'm just thinking forward." Zac said with a shrug, "Between the shit that Kuyo put me through and having someone's guts spill out all over me… I dunno, it puts mortality into perspective, ya know? No ones above a slip up."

"Amen to that, brother." Saizou said with a nod, "On a lighter note, how'dya think you'll do on the exams?"

"Dunno, probably alright. I'm aiming for alright." Zac said with a small smile.

"A reasonable goal." The Ogre chuckled, "So, you hear that there's gonna be a parents day down the line?"

"Oh really?" Zac asked, this sounded interesting.

"Yeah, it's basically a day where parents can come and observe their kids in class, to make sure we're doin' well. Also there'll be some kinda festival. Sort of like how the club fair went. Though hopefully with less attempted murder and more positive times." The brunette explained with a laugh, seeing the look on his friends face.

"That sounds really nice, how far away is it?"

"It'll be a while off now, maybe like a couple of months or so. It's a yearly thing, so if someone's parents can't make it one year, they've got the next." Saizou said, knowing about his friends parental circumstances.

The Warlock smiled, "That'd be nice…" His smile turned serene, and Saizou puffed up with pride, the issues bothering his friend were pushed away for the moment and he'd relaxed, that was how a real man got it done.

Exams were simple enough, Zac had always been a good test taker, mostly because of how little he gave a shit, but that had allowed him to remain mellow at times when he actually did care because test never equaled panic to his brain.

The only subject he had any trouble with that day was math, and that was because some fuckhead decided to get the goddamn alphabet involved, also trigonometry, he just never could get that down.

By the end of the day the Captain of the SPF found a vending machine and got himself something fizzy, he needed a sugar kick.

With tired eyes he punched in the numbers for a can of coffee flavoured soft drink (Soda), it had grown on him honestly.

"Afternoon, Taichou." Greeted a random female student, Zac offered a wave and a nod to his peer.

"Evening." He greeted, the sun was already setting at this point, exams had taken the whole day, "Enjoy your sleep."

"You too, Taichou." The student said with a smile, running off to join her friends who giggled as they walked off.

With a tired smile that made him feel 30 he sat down, "Kids." He said with fondness.

"They're the same age as you." Moka's voice said, the silver haired woman sat beside him and smirked, "You look tired." She commented.

"Spending all day concentrating is draining." Zac supplied with a shrug, "How about you, think you did well?"

Moka nodded, crossing one leg over the other and leaning into his shoulder, "I feel I performed well enough."

"That's good, I hope you get a good score." He said with a smile.

"You're sweet when you're tired." She praised cheekily, "I like it."

"I'm always sweet." He defended with a chuckle, "I'm just softer when I'm tired."

"Hmm, less sexual advances and more genuine kindness." Moka commented with a wry smile.

"You like my jokes." He said with a laugh, "I've seen how yo-" He paused, his voice falling away, "Well… I guess _you_ may not like my jokes."

"I miss her greatly." The vampire said.

"I do too, Draculina. But I got you, so that's enough for me. Hopefully it'll be enough for you too." He said softly, kissing her temple.

Moka felt her face flush and her heart beat rapidly, "Y-you're quite bold."

"I express better through gestures." He said simply, "Like I said yesterday, you've got people that love you. I'm one of those people so don't worry."

"Really?" Moka asked, looking at him. "Say it, look me in the eyes and say it."

Not seeing the harm Zac sat straighter and placed a hand on her leg, "I Zachary Alexander Waller, love you very much, Moka Akashiya. You are very dear to me and I hope that if anything happens in the future, you'll come to me."

Moka kissed him, her dainty fingers ran through his hair and knotted themselves in his curly locks.

' _Oh shit wrong love-wrong love!_ ' A rational part of his mind thought, only for that thought to die as she nibbled at his lower lip.

 _Ahem._

Kurumu stood, looking the scene over, appearing quite displeased. "I said you could hang out with him, not that you could tongue-fuck him." The Succubus said with a frown.

Moka, grinning broadly at the blue haired girl, "I'll assume you have ears, _girl_." She said simply.

"Of course I do, _leech._ But you also know that it's first come first serve, you've gotta wait in line." Snapped the teen, then she turned to her boyfriend and frowned, "And you, where do you get off just telling girls you love them huh?"

Zac held up his hands placatingly, "I love Moka, she's like family. Everyone of my friends is, I think this whole situation may have been a misunderstanding."

Moka nudged his shoulder, "What, am I not attractive or something?" Interrogated the girl.

Zac sighed and rubbed his forehead, "No Draculina, you're a gorgeous young woman but that's not what I meant, I'm sorry for misleading you."

"What do you mean? Speak plainly!" Commanded the girl with a snap.

"Don't order around my boyfriend!"

"I'll order around whoever I want, especially when someone's playing with my feelings!"

"He wasn't playing with your feelings dumbass you just misunderstood the context of his words!"

"I'll put you in your place you harlot!"

At one point they started literally butting heads, Zac sipped from his can and looked at the scene, unsure what to really make of it.

"Getting pretty out of hand, aren't they?" Mizore asked, appearing at his side, sitting like she'd been there the whole time.

Zac nodded, "I have no idea why my life got so complicated."

"Because you're desirable." Mizore said simply, "Not to downplay your good points, but have you met some of the boys around campus? Between the blood puritans, the dangerous sex-fiends and the moody idiots, there's not a lot of options."

"You raise a valid point." Zac conceded, "So why aren't you going ape with 'em?" He asked, amused.

"I don't need to, I get to spend most of the day with you anyway. What happens outside that time doesn't bother me." She stated, as though it was just that easy.

Maybe it was to her? Maybe she was putting on a front? Zachary did not know, but he appreciated her sanity.

"I wish they'd just fuck and get it over and done with." Zac said with a note of distaste in his tone.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" Mizore offered, rolling her sucker around and smirking at him.

"I may just take you up on that, Kurumu basically lives in my room at this point, so letting her have some time to cool down may be for the best." Zac said with an equally cheeky smirk.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked, walking out of the school to get something to drink.

"I told Moka I loved her, she and Kurumu are fighting because she thought it was in the romantic sense." Explained the Warlock with a shrug.

"So you meant in the familial manner?" Yukari questioned, getting a nod, "She's attractive… but very stubborn, I don't know if I could be with someone like her." The little Witch said with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm of the mind that she's too vulnerable at the moment, so I wouldn't want to take advantage." The Waller said with a shrug, "Losing someone close makes people do and say stupid things, I'm sure that once she's had some time arguments like this won't happen."

"Pretty confident in that." Mizore pointed out.

"I like to think I attract reasonable people. It'd be silly if Kurumu and Moka spent the whole time fighting whenever we hang out." Explained the blond with a smile.

"And if this is just how they are?" Yukari asked, taking a spot on his other side.

"Dunno, jump off that bridge when we come to it." He chuckled, Yukari giggled at the silliness, Mizore observed the Succubus-Vampire conflict.

"I think they may actually fight at this point." She pointed out, the other two noticed that the scuffle had turned from words to trying to strangle each-other.

Zac sighed, standing up and putting his can down, "Alright-alright you two, this is getting silly."

"Stay out of this!" Snapped the two in sync, before looking back at one another, "Don't copy me!"

Zac sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as though a headache was approaching, "Look, I'm sorry that I spoke without clarifying, Moka. And Kurumu, you know better than to start fights over small things."

"Are you saying my feelings are a small matter?" Moka hissed, Kurumu smirked with perceived vindication.

"No, Moka. I hold you, and your feelings in very high regard, but I _did_ misspeak and the blame for this conflict is mine, so how about we stop with the arguing and the threats of violence before someone gets hurt." Zac replied patiently.

"Yeah, how about you chill out." Kurumu said with a smirk.

" _Kurumu!_ " Snapped the Taichou, making the girl jump with fright, "What did I just say?" She nodded submissively and bowed her head slightly. "You two need to cool off." Ordered the teen, pushing the two apart and pointing in opposite directions.

 **Monday Evening**

Zac threw off his jacket and grabbed a change of clothes, Kurumu was sitting on his bed frowning, "So, I probably shouldn't ask, but what's the deal with Moka?" Ventured the youth, leaning against the desk in his room and crossing his arms.

Kurumu looked up from the book she was reading and frowned slightly, "I just… I hate how holier-than-thou she is all the time, she acts like she's so much better than us but at the end of the day, if you didn't decide to hang out with her she'd be a friendless loser with nothing but a shity attitude."

Zac nodded, accepting that but not letting it sit, "You do know that she spent most of her time in primary school-err, middle school, surrounded by people who thought she was nuts right? She hasn't _had_ friends before, I know she's got a stick up her arse about Vampire superiority but you gotta stop letting her get under your skin."

"That's just the thing though!" Kurumu defended, "She has no right to demand anyone's time or affection the way that she does! Even though you let her drink from your it doesn't mean she owns you!"

"And she doesn't." The Warlock said patiently, "So if I know that, and you know that, what's there to get mad about? If anything it should just mean that she's delusional. We aren't her servants, or whatever she had growing up, we're her peers. Sooner or later she'll understand that."

"And if she doesn't?" The Succubus asked with a huff.

"Then more's the pity, because it means she'll have lost the first people who called her friend in a long time, and if that's not sad, I dunno what is." Zac explained with a soft smile, "You've got nothin' to worry about, oh darling mine." He said with a flourish, getting a cheeky grin in return.

"You're kind of a goof, aren't you?" She said fondly.

"I am indeed." Agreed the Australian, chuckling. He looked at his watch and nodded, "I'm gonna spend the night with Mizore, 'kay?"

"Sure… kinda wish these beds were bigger, then we'd just all sleep in the same one." Most of the dorm room beds were singles, so it was really only one person, or two cuddling people, per bed.

"It is kind of a kick in the pants, but hey. If you guys wanna visit during the holidays, I've got a double bed at home." He said with a grin, walking over and kissing her gently, "Sleep well."

 **End of Chapter**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave your thoughts. Next one should have more action for the action people.**_

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back ladies and gents, tis I dat boy. Back at it again with the white vans.**

 **Cringe achieved, I hope you guys like this chapter feel free to give me your thoughts I read all of them with zeal and enjoy it immensely.**

Mizore awoke to the sensation of arms wrapped around her, a hand on her stomach and another on her breast, she flushed and smiled softly, the sensation of her boyfriends warmth making her heart burst.

His breathing was slow and soft, and his face was nuzzled into her hair, a soft giggle left her at the tickling sensation on her neck.

' _This is nice._ ' She thought.

It seemed he was stirring because his grip tensed and he pulled her closer, the hand on her breast giving it a hard grope, the sensation was lovely for the snow girl, his hands were smooth against her sensitive skin.

He stretched out, much like a cat would, the sound of joints cracking and popping sounds from her love as he yawned and awoke.

"Hmm… soft." He muttered, his hand on her stomach roaming, he nuzzled further into her hair, "God you smell great."

"Thanks." Mizore said with a soft laugh, turning in his grip and giving him a good morning kiss, "Sleep well?" She asked, big blues looking into unfocused green.

"Mhm, I love the cold, perfect for snuggling." He said with a smile.

Mizore's cheeks coloured once more at the mention, "Yes… snuggling."

"And groping." He added shamelessly, "I still can't believe someone so strong is so soft and squishy." To illustrate this he gave her comely hips a squeeze, her skin had a softness of its own but it also had a slight squish to it that one could expect from someone who never did exercise, yet he'd seen what Mizore could do to a person.

She _pouted_ at him, "No reason to tease me."

"Hey-hey, I like it." Defended the Warlock, "I'd let you sit on my face any day." He gave a thumbs up and her face turned bright red.

"If that's what you want…" She whispered, a giggle leaving her as she avoided his gaze.

The Australian grinned, god she was cute.

 **Morning: Homeroom**

Attendance was being taken as Zac flipped through the pages in his tome, he'd managed to get past summoning, after that was binding, and after _that_ was advanced destruction, which was what he was _really_ after.

Seeker had made sure that each time he had two decades worth of life force to spare he'd unlock a chapter, binding was pretty simple on paper, you forced the Hex Mark to crush the will of the target, it worked much like the _Frailty_ curse in that it drained all strength from the target, though instead of letting it vanish it changed into the mark and could be released at the casters whim.

It made it so that your slave wouldn't be able to rebel with full strength, the second part was to embed a second Hex Mark with the curse, _Subjugation_ it washed the targets mind clean and would leave it to the caster's discretion what they kept.

It was quite the nefarious little set of spells, but it typically worked well on infernal creatures, bestial monsters, or just people, though with each target it was slightly different. For instance, humans were the easiest as generally they had the lowest amount of youki or magic to resist.

Beast folk like werewolves and the like were next because while they were indeed very powerful, the marks worked in tandem to overload the brain with instinct versus intellect.

Higher monsters like your vampires, phoenixes, even dragons aren't safe so long as enough power is used, as it stood though that would take centuries of life force to control a creature like that, especially one at maturity.

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _ **Destruction, Cursed Flames and Hell Chains.**_

' _Hm, I wonder if when they wrote it they realised it rhymed, or if it's just happenstance?_ ' Zac thought as he flicked the page, as he read his eyes widened, ' _Mother of mercy, this is some hardcore shit!_ '

The first spell within this chapter was called _Draining Chains_ , the caster created a focal point and small tears in reality would form, these pockets all ran directly into the heart of hell itself, with the focal point acting like a magnet. From inside the pockets chains would shoot out, snaring the target, ripping their flesh apart, and would then begin to drain their energy whilst drawing and quartering them.

' _Fucking christ above…_ ' He looked at the spell with wide eyes, it was a good thing it was all based of incantations and control because figuring out something of that calibre would be ridiculous!

' _How does someone come up with shit like this?_ ' Zac thought, honestly more impressed than concerned, it really spoke of a person's ingenuity that something like _Draining Chains_ could exist.

 _To the pits I cast thee, to the pits your corpse shall fall. Yee shall answer Lucifer's call, and it shall be I, who sends thee to his hall, with these Draining Chains._

' _Not bad._ ' It was almost poetic, though it also sounded like a child's idea of an evil monologue, but still, oddly charming in its own way.

 _ **Crshhhh!**_

Everyone in the classroom was startled by the noise, it was followed by what could be perceived as heavy steps, standing up and looking outside, there was nothing, but the school itself began to shake.

 _ **Ruuuuuuaaaaah!**_

Whatever it was, it was big, it was angry, and it was here to fuckin' party.

"What the hell is going on!?" Screamed a student. Hiding under his desk.

"Ragnarok has come! To Valhalla!" Screamed a girl, donning a helmet and pulling a sword from under her skirt.

"Everyone is so noisy…" Mumbled a boy with drool down the side of his face and messy hair.

"Everyone please remain calm!" Ms. Nekonome urged, "I'm sure everything will be alright!"

"Mizore!" Zac said, standing up, grabbing his grimoire, his Snowball stood up without missing a beat, Saizou and Moka rose as well, Kurumu quickly following behind them.

Taichou Waller had some goddamn students to protect, he threw the door open and ran towards the noise, his Ogre-bro not a step behind him, Mizore had transformed and slid across a constantly forming sheet of ice, Moka's legs were able to easily keep up as she strode with purpose.

The noise was coming from a building attached to the school, well, used to be.

"That's the Occult club room- _That's a demon!_ " Zac balked as his spine tingled in fear, a massive hellbeast with skin like cinders and covered in wicked spines was smashing the club room to pieces with rambunctious joy.

There was someone sitting atop it, "Yes my creation, crush the plebeians beneath your mighty fists! Soon I will show that stupid corpse who's boss!"

 _ **Ruuuuuu!**_

A strange mixture a howl and a roar burst the creatures back, might jaws in place of shoulder blades releasing a macabre mixture of noise.

Saizou hulked out and transformed, his form growing in size until he stood at nine feet, easily towering over his friends, his muscles put a cloud to shame with their size and ripples, dense bones shut up from his collar and large tusks grew from his canines.

Moka flexed her demonic might and looked ready to smack a bitch.

All of them, united they may have stood, felt the worm of fear bury itself in their stomachs, the creature dwarfed the building it was crushing and none of them knew the capabilities of the one to _summon_ it.

"Hey fuckface!" Bellowed the Warlock, getting sweat-drops from his peers, his face set into an angry snarl as the creature - and by proxy the one atop it - turned to the foursome, "What kind of idiot summons a demon of all things to wreck a school!?"

"Silence you filth!" Snarled the teen atop it, the ominous book in his hands humming with energy.

"You know, and are nothing! My magnificent servant will crush you all, and I'll finally get the girl!" He cackled, throwing his head back and all.

"Wa-wait what?" Saizou questioned with befuddlement on his face, "'the girl'? You summoned a demon to get girls?"

"Of course I did! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be ignored, whenever I try to approach someone it's like they don't even see me!" Roared the teen, "I bet you didn't even notice my absence in your class!"

"That guy's in our class?" The Australian asked, with a quirked brow, "I've never seen him before."

"Ditto." Mizore said flatly.

"I don't take notice of the help." Moka said with a shrug.

"See!" The vindicated youth said with fury, "Even my own classmates don't notice me! The only solution was to cause so much havoc that no one could ignore me anymore!"

"I mean… that's not like, the _only_ option." Zac said, looking at the guy with a pitying expression, "C'mon, it's really not."

"Shut up! You have a hot girlfriend, you no nothing of my pain!" Screamed the plain boy, "Kill them!" The creature, notably without a forward facing mouth, screamed once more.

The clouds themselves split apart with that ferocious boom, each of the teens winced as their ears ached in protest.

"Moka, Saizou, you think you can distract it?" Zac questioned, Seeker rising up.

"Probably, but I dunno how long I'll last against an actual demon." Saizou said unsurely.

"Of course I can, feh, trivial issues." Moka said, flipping her hair and smirking up at the Warlock.

"Good. Mizore, Kurumu, Try and aim for the guy up top, keep him from casting spells." The Snow Woman nodded and threw a barrage of ice kunai at the student, making him hide behind the hellspawn's shoulder spikes.

Kurumu flew into the air and kept swooping the plain boy with her long claws, occasionally clipping him, much to her delight.

"I'll try and weaken it as best I can. Go!" Ordered the Taichou, Moka and Saizou broke into a sprint, the ground itself giving way as foot sized craters followed their path.

Mizore created an ascending slide around the hellspawn and kept moving and attacking each heartbeat.

Zac flipped to the first chapter of his grimoire and thrust his hand out, a billowing cloud of smoke shot forth as parasitic energy clouded around the face of the hellspawn, " _Cloud of Hexes!_ " Hex Marks rose on the creatures cinderous flesh like blisters, across its chest and face were dozens of bright purple marks of necrotic energy.

Another twist of light flickered around the Warlock's palm, " _Frailty!_ " The marks glowed simultaneously as they were triggered like mines on a field, the creature howled in pain but before the marks could drain too much the hellspawn _ripped off its skin_ and threw it aside, a new shell of its hide forming just as quickly as it was removed, the removed flesh landed with a hardy _thump_ and burst into grey flames.

Zac blinked with his mouth agape for a moment, only for the teen atop the creature to laugh - which was cut with Mizore pelting the creature with kunai - at his attempt to weaken it.

Not one to be denied Zac's hand begun to glow a bright red colour, " _Arcing Drain!_ " A wave of energy left the Warlock's hand, like something ripped straight out of an anime the arc of energy sailed forth and tore into the beast's face.

With the creature distracted for a moment, Saizou and Moka both slammed themselves into its ankle joint, Moka unleashing a kick so devastating the very air itself exploded around her foot, and Saizou delivering a hammer punch to the ankle.

The creature actually buckled under the combo, it screamed from the agony.

Mizore used this opportunity and instead focused on the demon itself, as she was sliding around she released a thick blanket of hoar frost onto its' back, covering the holes it's devastating scream resonated from.

The sudden rocking of the boat, as it were, made the teenage summoner lose balance and fall off his summon, the demon reeled and wriggled, trying to free itself from the deep frost covering its back, a thick steam was already rising as the creature raised its body temperature higher and higher, but Mizore kept up the onslaught of cold.

Saizou tackled the caster whilst Moka stepped on his wrists, snapping the bones within with a rather intense _**crunch**_ noise.

Zac ran forward and scooped up the book, Seeker peered over his shoulder, "Where's the dismissal?" He muttered, only to get a chuckle from the teen.

"You think I'd let this go so easily!?" Barked the plain boy with a grin, his brown eyes turning a deep crimson, "I and the demon are linked in a manner beyond the physical, its life force and my own are entwined, you'll never be able to dismiss it so long as I live, and even if you kill _me_ my soul will live on forever!"

" _ **It seems we must**_ _bind the creature master, though with how it is able to tear the marks off so easily it may be_ _ **easier said than done**_." An idea occurred to the Warlock, he kicked the teen in the face, knocking him out and rose the Grimoire of Abaddon.

" _To the pits I cast thee, to the pits your corpse shall fall. Yee shall answer Lucifer's call, and it shall be I, who sends thee to his hall, with these Draining Chains._ " An entire year worth of life force burnt out of his body, his legs wobbling for a moment as he pressed on.

A dozen portals opened up, Zac threw a globule of energy and struck the creature in the face, "Mizore, Kurumu get the fuck away!" He commanded, Snowball backflipped off her platform and retreated back several dozen metres the Succubus shot into the air and flew over towards the roof of the school to avoid any explosive spells.

The chains short forth and dug into the hellspawned hide of the demon, its' muffled screams trying and almost succeeding on breaking free from the thick sheets of ice, though there was a definite difference in the power it was outputting.

" _Cloud of Hexes!_ " Once more the billowing cloud of smoke shot forth from his hand and surrounded the reeling demon in marks, the purple energy thrumming like a living thing, " _Subjugation!_ " With a flourish the caster threw his hand into the air, a purple arcane circle forming around his already marked wrist.

The tattoo on his flesh reacted with the Hex Marks, they all altered to match the sigil burnt onto his flesh and linked together through the crags and cracks on the creatures smoking hide.

It took almost every ounce of existence Zac had to make the beast submit, hundreds of years worth of existence were pulled out of him, his skin began to wrinkle, his eyesight began to dim, his bones stiffened and his hair greyed and lengthened, by the end of it he looked like something akin to a budget priced Gandalf.

The creature reeled and finally fell silent, slamming against the ground with a mighty thump that send the aged caster tumling, " _Ooof_ my hip…" Whimpered the young man in an ancient man's flesh.

The Grimoire of Abaddon's markings were beginning to dim, Moka rushed forward, "Bring me… _the boy_ …" Whispered the old man, the Vampire nodded rapidly and grabbed the unconscious student, "Criminals… are punished, I'll see you… in hell." He rasped, his old, mottled fingers wrapping around the plain boy's broken wrists.

" _Drain_." Those dim eyes flashed red as life energy began to pour into his flesh, Saizou and Moka bore witness as the old man slowly lost his wrinkles and returned to the young adult they knew, though his hair had gained back its natural blond colour it remained at an obscene length, and the beard became a glossy shawl of orange, blonde, black and red hair.

Zac stood up and brushed himself off, patting himself down and shaking the four foot long tail of hair out, making sure no dirt remained.

"You look ridiculous." Moka commented blankly.

"Ugh, facial hair is the worst." Muttered the young man, he looked down to the plain boy, "I guess he wasn't kidding when he said they were linked, he barely looks to have aged a day."

"Wanna keep tappin' the vein?" Saizou asked.

Zac cast _Drain_ through his foot and stood on the teen, "So… come here often?" Asked the young man.

"I _cannot_ take you seriously, with that beard." Moka said, moving forward and grabbing it, with a swift motion she cut it with her sharp claws, relieving all but that directly around the face.

"See now I just look like a scruffy cosplayer." The Australian complained with a sigh.

Kurumu dropped down and sighed, a hand on her heart, "Hoo-boy, that was scary." She said, her chest hammering like a drum, she looked at her boyfriend and clicked her tongue, "Come here you…" With one nail longer than the others she began tidying up his fluffy face.

Mizore made her way around the sleeping demon and to the group, "What happened to you?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"I had to use up all my stored existence to bind the demon, now I'm draining several centuries worth of it out of fucky here as compensation." Explained the blond with a shrug, a swat on his shoulder made him still, "How are you?"

"Good, it was touch and go for a while there, I didn't expect it to tear its face off. Or to be so hot." Admitted the Yuki-Onna with a frown, sweat dripping from her forehead, she withdrew another sucker and stuck it into her mouth.

That didn't seem to be enough so she made a chair of ice and sat down, "Better?" Questioned the grinning male.

"Much." Said the girl simply.

"That'll do for the moment." The blue haired, buxom girl said with a giggle, the beard was now close to his jawline, more akin to soft stubble than an actual beard, "If you want it gone you'll have to shave it tonight."

"I'll get on that." The blond said with a nod, "Mind…" He rose his curtain of hair and she giggled.

"You look like such a girl." She teased, smiling.

"A girl with a beard." Saizou said with a smirk.

"Just his type." Moka prodded, getting a chuckle from the youth.

Kurumu bundled up the long curtain and cut it off around the middle of his back, the excess fell to the ground in a heap, "What're you gonna do with it all?"

"Just burn it, knowing my luck someone'll be able to clone me or something with all of this." Zac said, a flame rising in his palm as he flicked it like one would water off wet hands onto the pile of hair, it caught light quickly and burned away just as fast.

"So… this guy really isn't aging…" Saizou said, scratching his head, "What're you gonna do with big red?"

"Send it back where it came from." Zac said with a shrug, "Don't really have use for a giant demon at the moment anyway."

"Hey wait, if you bound it, don't you get it's life force as well?" Saizou asked with a confused expression.

Zachary shook his head, "Nah, because fucky here infused his soul into the summoning it made it so that their intertwined. I just control it now. Since we can't kill this idiot I suppose we'll have to seal him up or something, the Headmaster will decide."

"Just so." Said the familiar voice of Mikogami Tenmei, all of the students turned to see the man himself, accompanied by several other members of staff.

Okuto Kotsubo the PE teacher, a red haired man with a sharp jawline and solem blue eyes, he wore a tracksuit that had the school emblem emblazoned upon the breast.

Aspara, the cooking teacher, a woman of indian descent with brown skin and blond hair, her eyes were a light turquoise in colour and she wore a red saree with yellow edging.

Finally the maths teacher, Ririko Kagome, an attractive woman with short reddish brown hair,

Hazel coloured eyes and black framed glasses. She was dressed in a somewhat risque attempt at a teachers apparel, with a short black skirt that was cut off at the sides to reveal her thighs, long black stockings with a garter at her waist, and black high heels. She wore a simple white dress shirt to have some form of modesty it would seem, though it was cut low to expose cleavage.

"I must say students, you have performed with both haste and efficiency." Mikogami praised, a bright smile on his shrouded face, "Disabling a demon, something not even mature monsters are capable of, exemplary."

"It was a matter of teamwork and broken spells, sir." Zac said with a chuckle, standing up straight in the presence of the man who was not only his principal, but his boss, for all intents and purposes.

"Whatever it was, you performed admirably, Waller-san. Protecting your fellow students before we teachers could even assemble." Kotsubo-sensei said with a small smile and a nod, "Well done."

"Hohoho! As expected of Waller-Taichou!" Praised Ms. Aspara.

"It wasn't just me, miss. It was everyone here." Rebuked the Captain with a small smile, but a firm tone. "I'd be ashes without their help."

"Indeed, though I must chastise you all for recklessly endangering yourselves, you've done well." Ms. Ririko said.

"We'll take it from here, kids." Kotsubo-sensei said with a nod towards the plain boy, "Mikogami-sensei has a plan to seal this one up."

"If you'd be so kind to rid my school of the demon, Waller-kun, I'd be very appreciative." Mikogami said, his smile morphing into a grin.

Zac nodded, handing Seeker the summoning book and approaching the mouthless demon, he placed his hand on the creature, ignoring the heat of its smoking flesh, " _Return from whence thou rose, spawn of hell. Your master commands it!_ " His eyes flashed red and burned with the intensity of the sun as the creature stood up, bowed, and burst into flames, as though it was never there to begin with.

"Was there anyone else caught in the crossfire?" Ms. Aspara asked curiously, Zac smacked his forehead and ran towards the ruined club room.

His peers quickly followed, as did Seeker who begun tossed rubble aside.

Zac founed the expressionless face of Jian Jung buried under the rubble, her eyes locked onto his and she gave a small smile of acknowledgement.

Because it was _only_ her head.

The teen winced as Seeker threw more and more debris aside, finding the girls body the Warlock sighed, Seeker grabbed her body and he picked up her head, making sure to get her necklace as well.

Zac cradled the head in his arms whilst the body - from the view of others it seemed to float behind him - was carried by his faithful shadow, "We uh… may need to take a trip to the infirmary."

Mikogami chuckled at the deadpanned expression on his students faces.

 **Infirmary**

Within a few minutes Mr. Yutaka had sewn Jian's head back onto her shoulders, the necklace and scarf firmly in place she sat comfortably in one of the beds inside the nurses office, "Take a few minutes to acclimatise back to your body, Jung-san." Mr. Yutaka said with a smile.

"Thank you, sensei." The girl said with a bow, the man waved her off and went back to his desk, filling out forms for this and that, though before he sat down he turned to the other person in his office, "Zakari-kun, how's your bite?"

"Ah…" Having forgotten about the wound entirely Zac opened his jacket to see the bite mark, it appeared to be more akin to an old scar instead of a fresh wound, "It seems that when I aged, so did whatever was happening to my body."

"Ah, exceptional!" Yutaka said with a clap, "It seems you are quite the lucky fellow, Zakari-kun. Usually those that turn into a werewolf experience intense fevers and cramps for the months it takes for the body to accept it. You may have skipped over than entirely."

"How does one check?" The youth asked with a quirked brow, fixing his jacket.

"I'd say transforming - outside my office - may let you know." He grinned and turned to his desk.

"Well isn't that fun." The teen said quietly.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the building, Zakari-kouhai." Jian said, bowing to the youth, the young man smiled at the girl.

"It's no problem, Ji. I'm glad I was there to help."

"Ah… Ji, I've never had a nickname before." She said softly, touching her cheeks, though with the lack of expression it looked less like she was flustered, and more like she was being sarcastic.

The Warlock just grinned.

Jian tilted her head and looked him over, "You have become a werewolf? So the rumours were true?"

"Yeup. Got bit by Ginei before Mizore put him down, I figured I could use the stronger body." He said simply, Jian nodded.

"That's a smart choice, spellcasters are usually quite vulnerable, the speed werewolves posses will counter that somewhat." Jian noted, she looked away and into her lap, "I am confused about something."

"What about?" Asked her Kouhai.

"That boy, Akari-san. He was a member around the same time you joined, I'm just confused as to how he acquired a book that summoned such a powerful demon." She said with a frown.

Zac opened his mouth but shut it when he thought about it, "That… actually is a good question. Someone must have _given_ it to him, but that means…" He trailed off, his mind going in various, possibly silly, directions.

"I means that someone gave a volatile student a weapon, and he used it to harm others. Someone _wanted_ that to happen." Jian said, her blank eyes held the barest sparks of conviction, quite the amount given her condition.

"What makes you so sure?" The SPF Captain questioned softly, his eyes carrying worry.

"I know what a hit looks like, someone wanted to send a message. The only question is who." Jian said firmly.

Zac's stomach did a flip at that, he had no experience in these matters, but if someone was aiming to harm his peers, then with god as his witness he'd make them take a firm dirt nap.

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 **Hope you liked it, it was quite fun to write actually, :).**

 **If you did enjoy, let me know. If you have any questions or queries, also let me know. Criticism is appreciated.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, it is I Zarpon, Destroyer of Worlds.**

 **Just letting you all know I'm stepping back from writing for a while, fanfiction at least. Got an idea for something and I wanna see it through, so any time that I spend with my keyboard and word open, that's what I'll be doing.**

 **Just letting you all know that I'm not abandoning anything I'm just taking a break for a while. How long that will be is yet to be determined.**

 **Hope you all have a good one.**

 _ **Raxychaz**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Trying to reflect how** _ **much**_ **my own mind fucked with me as a highschooler is harder than I thought, but hopefully it comes across properly.**

Zachary was looking over various reports from his moles in the public, truth be told most of the stuff was better handled by teachers as it was outside his expertise.

Like insults from one species to another, he had no earthly idea how to navigate something like that.

A stupid grin grew on his face as he leant into his hand and read over the first report, it detailed various suspicious students that had been acting strangely, as the full moon approached that night he somewhat expected it to be the case, if these persisted he'd investigate further.

The second report was of delinquents loitering outside school bounds, they'd be dealt with.

The third spoke of the same group, though they were addressed as the 'Anti-Schoolers' which was… nice, one could suppose. Didn't sound menacing.

" _Good morning Zakari-kun!~_ " The door to his office almost exploded off its hinges, Zac screamed and jumped out his chair as the figure stepped through with haste, it was Jian.

She carried the same blank expression as always, "How was that?" Questioned the senior.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Roared the Warlock with terror, kneeling pitifully on the ground behind his chair, a hand on his heart.

"Ah, my apologies. I've been trying to mesh with my peers more…" Explained the girl, "I saw this in a cartoon, and assumed it to have some basis in reality."

"Sweet mother of all that is holy…" Muttered the male, getting back into his chair and trying to sooth his shaking hands, "Why'd you burst in anyway, you don't come unless it's something important."

"There seems to be a dispute with your friend, Saizou and a few other students." Informed Jian, Zac nodded and stood up, locking his office as he left with her towards said dispute.

"So, do you know how this began?" Zachary questioned as he and the Jiang Shi quickly made their way.

"Not specifically, though I can say that the other students said something to upset Saizou-san."

 **Elsewhere**

"You guys have got some big balls if you think you can make trouble." Snarled the fully transformed Ogre, his breath coming out in thick gouts of steam.

Around Saizou were four students, all looking like delinquent archetypes, piercings, dyed hair, scars. Were it any other time, they may be kindred spirits to Saizou, but not anymore.

"Feh, like a guy like you has any place judging us! You're just like us, Saizou-san, we're all Monstrels the only difference is that we're _proud_ of who we are!" Declared one of them, his beady eyes carrying defiance like that of a war veteran.

Saizou growled and smacked the teen, his true form that of a young kraken looking beast, his arms were long tentacles that ended in sharp hooks, his torso was covered in a thick bone-like armour, his hair was seemly made of writhing snakes and his skin was pallid, mottled grey.

"You think I'm not proud of who I am? You dare question a man's pride!?" He bowled forth like a cannonball and struck the teen in the chest, despite the armour covering it Saizou's fist had enough power to make the monstrel flip ass over head until his collided with a tree.

"Tsk, you're just a boot licker, ANTI-THESIS isn't gonna take this lying down, ya'know? We're gonna make the world better for people like us!" Howled another, his left arm was an enormous mass of black and red tendrils that formed into a sharp, honed blade. His legs were double-jointed like that of a werewolf but instead of fur were covered in leathery, black skin.

"You just can't shut your mouth can'ya?!" Saizou snarled, pummeling the creature into the ground.

" _Oi!_ " A voice boomed, all creatures in the vicinity felt a chill go down their spines.

The Anti-Schoolers and Saizou turned to see the murderous expression of Captain Waller, Leader of the School Police Force, not the expression of Zachary Waller, the friendly weirdo.

"What is the meaning of this?" He barked, simply enough. Though it made everyone spectating the fight and those involved in it shiver.

"These guys they-they tried to start shit with the other students here!" Saizou said with a firm voice, "I wasn't gonna let them disturb the peace with their bullshit about monstrel superiority!"

"You're a monstrel!" One of them shouted, incensed.

"No one is superior you fucking moron!" Snarled Saizou in return a furious gout of steam leaving his lips as he raged.

"Can the witnesses confirm?" Captain Waller said quietly, looking across the crowd, several nods, several scared stiff, but it was confirmation enough. "Break up the fight, you'll be coming to my office and giving statements. After that the Headmaster will speak with you all for fighting on school time and property."

Saizou bit his tongue and transformed back into his human state, accepting the punishment for his actions with a modicum of pride.

Seeker darted out of Zac's shadow and snatched them all up, pulling the accused into a chain, each with their hands bound by a mysterious black liquid.

"You morons are already getting on my nerves and I've only just heard of you." Snarled the Captain as he looked over the delinquents, his eyes looked over to his friend and his expression softened ever so slightly, "And Saizou I expect better from you in the future, retaliating to idiocy only gives it credence."

"Hai, Waller-taichou." He said with a bow of his head, accepting the authority of the Brain over the Body.

"Fuck you, you're just a whipping boy for the _purebloods_ you're just like us except you work for the oppressors!" Snapped the Kraken.

"Fuck you, you wank. The people in this school are kids, people whose opinions are still being formed, you think acting out like rotten brats will change their minds? You're making a cycle that feeds itself." The Kraken felt a chill go down his spine as the Captain strode towards him, their eyes met as the blond towered over him.

"And if you ever compare me to you again, I'll put my badge down and rip you apart. I don't disrupt a place of learning for my own gains." His voice was haunting and his eyes had a menacing look in them.

The Kraken shrunk in on itself, "Y-yes Taichou."

Seeker followed behind its master as he dragged the students away.

"Ah, I see the SPF is out doing the good work once more." An unfamiliar voice said, Zac turned to see a slim man with short brown hair and a pair of glasses over his equally brown hair.

"Yep." Zac said simply, having no idea _who_ this person was.

"Forgive me, I'm the president of the Student Committee organising the events for Parents day this year." Informed the youth, "Hokuto Kaneshiro, a pleasure."

"Zachary Waller, you know me." Zac stated more as fact, than an actual introduction, "Forgive my rudeness, but I've got business to attend to." And with a small, polite nod he led his prisoners off to lockup.

 **Later; Midday Lunch**

After shipping the 'Anti-Schoolers' - still the dumbest name for a gang - off to Mikogami-sensei Zac dealt with Saizou personally, the youth explained that the gang members tried to start something because he was hanging around Moka and Mizore between morning classes, so the teen took exception to their insults.

Zac accepted that it was done in the moment and gave him a slap on the wrist, a detention with Mr. Kotsubo the preceding two afternoons, as the PE teacher needed someone to help him in pack up around those times anyway.

Kotsuburo-sensei was elated to get the help, so Saizou was getting less of a punishment and more so just time to hang out with a happy, older dude.

Gods above he was glad his teachers weren't bananas.

An amusing thought crossed his mind, 'What if they were all trying to kill each other.'

 _Probably a good thing Tsukune didn't stay_ , now that he thought about it.

One of his junior-seniors, Manako Mayuri - alliteration is fun kids - who whilst being older than him in terms of schooling, was his junior in the SPF, brought in another few slips of paper.

"More reports, Taichou… a little worrying this time. Looks like the swimming club are dealing with a… panty thief." Manako was a short girl with a purple bob cut and bright blue eyes, she seemed none too pleased to have to talk about women's unmentionables.

Zachary refused to smirk, goddamnit he wouldn't, and nodded, "I'll get Mizore to look into it." He assured her, getting a slightly relieved nod, "Probably for the best I don't." He added with a chuckle, managing to pull all the tension out of the poor girls shoulders.

She didn't laugh but she smiled, and that was bloody close enough.

"Anything else?" Asked the young man behind his desk, opening his tome and summoning a grinning little wisp that shot out the open window in search of something.

"No sir, though I would like to assist Mizore-senpai with the investigation. Some of my friends are on the swim team." Manako requested, though usually quiet she stood with her back straight and her eyes firmly holding his.

Sure, he'd only know her for a short time, but he liked to think he was good at reading people.

"I don't see why not, always good to having more minds on a case. Good luck with it." The girl snapped a salute and walked out the door, Zachary snickered silently into his hand when the door closed.

"Ahh, so strange." He said with a fondness, though that did remind him of something.

Fondness made him think of things he liked, which made him think of Mizore and Kurumu, which made him think - with boiling anxiety - about the mess that would inevitably become.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kurumu anymore, but he just felt… grounded with her. She was great, let it never go unsaid, but he just didn't feel that same spark.

' _I suppose Dad was right about highschool relationships._ ' The blond thought with a grimace, ' _A bit of sex and they've got you dead to rights. I'll think about it over break more, if it's what I really want._ '

Though his mind did another loop of gymnastics and his thoughts turned to Moka, that girl… he didn't even know where he really stood with her, she seemed to have some territorial complex with him, sure he'd met 'her' first but she didn't really seem that interested in him, _until the pink one jumped off the planet_.

' _Wow that was callous._ ' Zachary's eyes widened at that little bit of inner monologuing.

"My brain is worrying." He mumbled aloud, the grinning sprite returned and burst into a shower of pink and purple sparks, letting him know his message had been received.

' _But do I care about them, or do I just have so much teenage lust pumping through me at the moment and they're being receptive?_ '

' _Mizore certainly, we've been through some shit. And Moka is good company, though her superiority complex is a little odd._ '

' _Why am I with Kurumu?_ '

Why did he keep coming back to that? Sure, Kurumu was cool enough, and primed for sex but…

Was he just 'with' her for sex or did they actually connect?

What did they even have in common?

 _I didn't really like her and all of a sudden..._

"Sweet jesus brain, shut up!" It was like having another person in his head, the thoughts felt so conflicting in nature to how he generally felt.

' _I don't really know at the moment, but I do know that I went from not liking painfully bright, blue hair, to sleeping with her all of a sudden. Just because she decided I was her destined one? How does she prove that?_ '

' _And Mizore, I only feel the way I do about her because I was being tortured and she was my life-line, and I told her she meant so much to me so she didn't leave me to die from a werewolf bite._ '

Zac was stuck in his own head at this point, he was completely motionless as he blankly stared at his desk.

' _Moka is hotness given human form, but she's a bigoted arse, I just let her get away with her bullshit because she's hot and does things to me no one else can._ '

It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice over his head, a glacier of dread settled in his gut, doubts flew about his head like a cyclone.

"I've made a massive mistake." He mumbled to himself, leaning back into his chair and looking at himself with wide eyes, "I shouldn't even be in this office… I was _tortured_ and…"

' _It's irrational, but someone should have helped me._ '

He suddenly hard a hard time breathing and couldn't calm his racing heartbeat, his wolfish nature was flickering in and out of notice, claws growing and shrinking rapidly as his pupils dilated.

Oh fun, a panic attack.

 **Intermission chapter, just to let you guys know I'm still actually alive.**

 **Some heavy shit went down in my personal life recently so I've been doing shit to take my mind off it.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
